A Different Version of Ash's Journey
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: We all know how the Pokemon Anime started off, but what would happen if Ash had out of Region Pokemon on his team.
1. A new start

Before we start this I just wanted to say that I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, and if you hate this story for not having some of your favorite Pokemon so please don't throw hate comments.

In this time we are in the world of Pokemon, all people around the world start their journey around their region when they become ten years old. But as for one particular boy he, had a little mishap before his start. Ash Ketch'em is a boy that lives in a small town known as Pallet, was ready to start his Pokemon Journey then accidently woke up late and got to Professor Oak's in his pajamas.

"Before you choose I just want to…" Prof. Oak was going to say something but got cut off by Ash.

"Don't worry I know I'm only ten but I will be able to handle myself. I choose, Squirtle!" Ash gasped once he found that the Pokeball was empty.

"That was already taken, look before you…" But he never finished because Ash rushed to the next ball and picked it up.

"If I can't start with Squirtle, then I choose Bulbasaur!" Ash then fell over to find that one empty as well, Oak sighed then tried to talk to Ash.

"Ash I'm sorry so was that one, please just…" Ash then went to the last ball and picked it up.

"Please tell me that Charmander is at least…" Ash didn't finish his jaw dropped wide open as he saw that the last ball was empty. Oak sighed and put his hand to his face.

"Ash I'm trying to tell you that, there is no more Pokemon I have left. The early bird gets the worm, or in this case the Pokemon." Oak told Ash and knew he'd be disappointed.

"Does that mean I'll have to wait another year to get a Pokemon?" Ash questioned the Professor with an upset look.

"Well, there is one more but, um I don't know yet about." After he told Ash that he wondered what other Pokemon he would have for him.

"Well Professor if it really is the last Pokemon here, then I'll take what can get, please let me have it." Ash didn't care what it was as long as he can start his journey, he would take anything. Oak bent down and pressed a button on the container, opening a little hatch that brought up a plan Pokeball. Oak picked up the ball and said to Ash.

"Ash before I give you this I just want to warn you, this Pokemon is not common in Kanto, it's known as an out of Region Pokemon." Oak told Ash about and then Ash began to wonder what it might be like, then he shook his head.

"I will take what I can get, please I'm begging you." With that Oak nodded 'yes' but before Ash's hand touched the ball it burst open and a light formed in Ash's arms a little blue Pokemon with a yellow ring around it's neck. It then looked up at Ash with a smile.

"Rio!" The Pokemon Shouted.

"It's name is Riolu." Oak told Ash.

"Ah, it's so cute. Hi Riolu!" Ash then began to hug Riolu as he hugged back with his tail wagging in happiness.

"Riolu is the friendliest Pokemon that I have, whenever it sees someone coming to my lab it would run to my backdoor. Here are your Pokeballs." Oak said while handing the new Pokemon Trainer 10 Pokeballs.

"Thanks Prof, me and Riolu are gonna be best friends and I'm going to become a Pokemon Master." Riolu cried out yes in his native language.

"Ash wait." Oak stopped Ash just as he was heading for the door. "I have something else to give you. This here Pokedex is modified, so it not only has knowledge of the Pokemon in Kanto, but also in Sinnoh, which is where Riolu is from." Oak told Ash as he gave him a Pokedex, Ash took the Pokedex and then it automatically started.

"SCANNING FOR POKEMON. RIOLU THE EMANATION POKEMON, IT USES THE SHAPES OF AURAS WHICH CHANGE ACCORDING TO EMOTION TO COMMUNICATE WITH OTHERS." The device read out.

"I wish you the best of luck on your journey." Oak said.

"Thanks Professor Oak. You ready Riolu?" Ash asked Riolu.

"Rio, Riolu!" Riolu shouted out with glee.

Outside were the rest of the town's folk, Ash's Mother; Delia, and Ash's little brother Red waiting to see the last Pokemon Trainer that was leaving on a journey.

"Mom? Red?" Ash said out loud as he saw his Mother holding his four-year-old brother.

"Oh Ash I'm so proud of you, it's like it was only yesterday when you and Red were swimming in the bathtub and look at you now." His mother said with a happy and yet sad tone. "You're finally going to live your dream and start your Pokemon Journey, but we're going to miss you so much, oh my little boy." His mother said lowering her head. "I've packed your bag full of clothes food and drinks, for your journey, I just want to warn you that there have been some trainers run into lots of wild Pokemon and sometimes…"

"Mom don't worry. Don't you know I'm a big kid now? Pokemon Trainers can take care of themselves." Ash told his mother.

"I understand, hm… Is that your Pokemon?" Delia questioned Ash, she was a little confused because it wasn't one of the starters that are normally given to trainers.

"Riolu." Riolu said to Delia.

"Yep that's my Pokemon alright." Ash said as Riolu gave him a smile. "With Riolu at my side we'll get all the Pokemon in the World."

"I thought all Pokemon stayed inside their Pokeballs." After Delia said that Ash then realized that Riolu was supposed to be In it's Pokeball.

"Oh right, alright Riolu return." But as soon as Ash dropped the ball Riolu jumped, grabbed it, then threw it back like he was playing catch. The next three times Ash tried Riolu would do the same thing because he thought him and Ash were having fun.

"Aw look you two are playing catch, you're friends already." Delia said happy for her son.

"Uh, yeah. Riolu and I are real pals right buddy?" But before Riolu could respond his mother said something.

"But, it doesn't look like a Pokemon I've seen before." Delia was even more confused than normally, but she was right.

After Ash explained that Riolu is an out of Region Pokemon, Ash then set out for his Pokemon Journey in the Route 1, the road to Viridian City, Riolu following skipping Cheerfully.

"Alright alright slow down buddy." Ash said as he was also happy to be on their journey. "But still, Riolu you have to be inside of your Pokeball, it even says so in the Pokedex." Ash then took out his Pokedex.

"WHILE BEING TRAINED ALL POKEMON MUST STAY INSIDE THEIR POKEBALLS, HOWEVER THERE ARE MANY ACCEPTIONS, SOME POKEMON HATE BEING IN THEIR POKEBALLS." Ash figured out why Riolu wouldn't go in it's ball.

"I guess that makes sense." Ash and Riolu then heard a rustle in the grass then a Pokemon came out in the open. "A Pidgey."

"SCANNING POKEMON. PIDGEY IS A FLYING POKEMON, AMOUNG ALL THE FLYING POKEMON IT IS THE GENTLIST AND EASIEST TO CAPTURE, A PERFECT TARGET FOR THE BEGGING POKEMON TRAINER TO TEST HIS SKILLS." Ash then wondered what to do, he didn't know Riolu's attacks so he scanned his Pokemon. "RIOLU'S ATTACKS ARE QUICK ATTACK AND LEER."

"Okay then, Riolu go and get that Pidgey!" Ash shouted in an exited tone. "Riolu use Quick Attack!"

"RIOOOOOOLU!" Riolu bassed the Pidgey with it's head, but after the first attack Pidgey then got up and flew away.

"Hey wait!" Ash threw the Pokeball hoping he could still catch it, but it missed and he was too late. "Aw man." He said in an upset tone.

"Rio, Rio Riolu" Riolu said also in an upset tone as he felt like he failed his trainer.

"It's not your fault Riolu, you couldn't have known that the Pidgey was going to flee." Ash said smiling at his partner trying to cheer him up, but Riolu still had a sad face. _Poor little guy_

Ash stared over at a flock of them and then said "We can't fight a flock of them if we do then you're outnumbered." But he saw another Pidgey in the distance. "Riolu go get that one."

"Rio. RIOLUUU!" He it the Pidgey and knocked it over but then he spotted that is wasn't a Pidgey, and Riolu was scared because he knew what it was with that angry face on him.

"I wonder who that is." Ash brought out his Pokedex to find out what Pokemon it was.

"SCANNING POKEMON. UNLIKE PIDGEY, SPEAROW HAVE TERRIBLE ATTITUDES. IT IS VERY WILD AND WILL SOMETIMES ATTACK OTHER POKEMON AND HUMANS." After this Ash was now scared of what's going to happen next. Spearow charge at both trainer and Pokemon. "WILD POKEMON ARE ALSO KNOWN TO BE JEALOUS OF POKEMON THAT HAVE A TRAINER." Riolu quickly acted and used quick attack only to anger the Spearow even more.

"SPEAAAAARROWWWW!" Spearow called out the rest of it's flock and Ash and Riolu decided to make a run for their lives.

"Riolu don't worry, I try to protect… OW!" Ash almost fell over and stumbled to stay on his feet.

Riolu saw this then stopped to get him only to find that he got caught in the Spearow flock and they all pecked at him unfairly outnumbering this little Riolu.

"HEY leave Riolu alone!" Ash got Riolu out and continued to run with an injured Riolu in his arms. Ash found a waterfall, there was no other way to go but jump down the waterfall.

Ash landed in the water and was getting pulled every second, he saw a blue dragon in the water and tried to swim away. Ash felt himself losing more, and more air, but he found a fishing hook. With no other options he grabbed a hold of the hook, then began being pulled.

He was pulled out of the water with Riolu still in his arms. "Oh it's not a Pokemon, it's just a kid." An orange haired girl with a ponytail said, then she noticed the Pokemon in Ash's arms. "Oh my gosh a Pokemon, are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah me and Riolu are fine we just…" Ash didn't finish because the girl cut him off.

"NOT YOU! I was talking about the Pokemon! You..!" But then both her and Ash heard the Spearow flock. Ash yelled in a panic to the girl.

"Oh no, they're back! Quick where's the closes Pokemon Center!?" The girl pointed her finger over by the city and was about say something but was also cut off. "Thanks sorry but I need to take this!" Ash ran over to her bike then put Riolu in the basket and rode off.

"Hey get back here, you little..!" Ash didn't have time to hear as Riolu was more important.

Ash sped through the forest at full speed, worried about his little friend. "Hang in there Riolu, I'll help you just stay with me buddy." Ash hit a rock and went flying face forward in the ground. "Riolu… Riolu please I know you don't like being in your ball but, please go inside it's the only way to protect you… please…" Ash said in a more worried tone then he normaly does. Ash was so worried for his friend that he would ask him to do what he hated to protect him. Ash placed Riolu's ball infront of him as Riolu slowly began to open his eyes, he saw his trainer looking at the Spearows. "Riolu please… Spearows do you know who I am, I'm Ash from the town of Pallet! My Destiny is to be a Pokemon Master, and I will succeed! I don't care if you're Pokemon, I will catch all of you if I have to!" Ash stared back at his friend with tears growing in his eyes. "You can attack me, you can strike me down but I will never give up on my Pokemon, no matter what! I have a Dream and you can't destroy it!"

"Rio…lu." Ash closed his eyes tightly with tears still forming.

"SO COME AND GET ME SPEAROWS!" Ash shouted as loud as he could as the Spearows all charged at him. Lightning was about to strike and Riolu jump on and off of Ash's shoulder holding a blue orb in his hands.

"Rio…LUUUUUUUUU!" Riolu fired the ball at his opponents, as the lightning hit it causing an explosion.

After the explosion Ash woke up slowly, as he felt a sharp pain in his head. Once his eyes were fully open he saw his little friend Riolu, Riolu was lying next to Ash also in pain.

"R…Rio…lu… thank… you." Ash was struggling to get up when he saw a Silver and Gold Pokemon flying side to side, the Pokedex automatically tried to scan the Pokemon.

"NO DATA FOUND, THERE ARE STILL SOME POKEMON OUT THERE TO EXPLORE." Ash continued to walk to Viridian City, holding Riolu in his arms. Riolu looked up and licked Ash on the chin, Ash was happy that his partner was still hanging in there. Ash kept walking and to the city and didn't stop no mater what.

Find out what happens next on Ash's new journey.


	2. Riolu's recovery

Before we start this I just wanted to say that I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, and if you hate this story for not having some of your favorite Pokemon so please don't throw hate comments.

Last time our hero Ash from Pallet, chose Riolu; who was very exited to see it's new trainer. Soon they found themselves fighting a flock of Spearows, Riolu saved the day with it's new move, but the combination with the thunder left Riolu weak and his fate in Ash's hands.

"Attention citizens of Viridian City! Attention citizens of Viridian City! We have reports of possible Pokemon thieves in our area! Beyond the lookout for suspicious looking strangers! Repeat beyond the lookout for suspicious looking… Huh? Speak of the devil." A police officer shouted after seeing Ash holding Riolu in his arms running. "HOLD IT!" She grabbed Ash by the collar. "And just where do you think you're going with that Pokemon young man?"

"It's my Pokemon and it's hurt and I need to get it to the Hospital right away!" Ash shouted Angry.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought that you might be stealing it, Just show me your ID then you can go." Ash was worried he didn't understand why Jenny thought he would have an ID.

"I'm ten years old, I don't have any ID." Jenny then started a conversation with Ash, and he learned that he is the forth person to come from Pallet Town. "That means Gary was here already."

"It is very unusual for a trainer to carry a Pokemon in their arms and not a Pokeball. How do I know you didn't steal let alone since you don't have any Identification?" Jenny questioned the boy, she didn't seem too bright for a police officer.

"Please miss, Riolu is hurt and it needs help right away." Ash pleaded for her to let him through. Then Jenny spotted the Pokedex in his poket.

"Hey! What's that in your poket?" Ash took out his Pokedex then she ripped it out of his hands. "This is perfect! This Pokedex should solve our problem." Jenny opened the dex and it started to speak.

" _I'm Dextor a Pokedex designed by Professor Samul Oak for Ash Ketch'em of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with info on Pokemon. If lost or stolen I can not be replaced."_ Dextor said out loud.

"I didn't know my Pokedex was my ID." After that Jenny decided to make the rights and took Ash in her motorcycle. Of course dust got into a girl's eyes, it was the same girl that Ash meet at the river and she was not happy.

" 'COUGH COUGH'! HEY what's the big idea!?" She then went after them with anger in her eyes. A fishing hook came down and then ripped off the closest wanted poster, the hook came from a hot air balloon. In the balloon were three entities, a blue haired man, a red haired woman, and a Meowth.

"A wanted poster how flattering." The woman said in a sarcastic tone.

"Flattering? This picture makes me look terrible." The man said in an angered tone.

"Then you should be happy the photographer captured the real you." The woman said to the man.

"Exactly. The people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face." It then cut to the Meowth.

"We're all sorry to see your face stay focused. We're here to capture rare and unusual Pokemon." The Meowth suddenly could talk.

"Is that the Pokemon Center? It's huge." Ash said as him and Jenny were arriving in a huge building with a giant P infront of it. Then Jenny barged in with her cycle.

"Hey we have a drive-way you can't park that in here!" Nurse Joy yelled at Jenny.

"It's an emergency!" Jenny yelled back as Ash got out with Riolu.

"Please help my Riolu!" Ash shouted still in a panic.

"I've never seen that, but I do what I can." A Cansey came out with a stretcher and rolled it over to Joy. She then placed Riolu on the stretcher. "it'll be ok, rush this Pokemon to the critical care unit." Cansey then took Riolu in through the halls. "We'll begin the treatment right away. Who are you?" She said as Ash walked to her and was about to say something.

"His name is Ash, he's the Pokemon's trainer." Jenny told Joy.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ash asked the Nurse hoping that he could help his little friend.

"You can be more responsible!" Joy yelled at Ash and she did not sound pleasant. "If you wanna become a Pokemon Trainer young man, you don't let your Pokemon battle till it's in this condition!" Ash was mad because of Joy said, though he should not let his Pokemon get that hurt, the one thing he didn't like was being accused.

"You don't even know what happen, you never let me explain or anything!" Ash yelled at her, even though his throat hurt from the last time he yelled.

"What's past is past, now we have to heal him. Just leave everything to me." Joy told the boy before giving Jenny a glare.

"Oh, my goodness I left motorcycle parked at the front desk." Jenny then ran over to her vehicle then drove out of the center.

"Next time use the drive-way. As for you Ash you have to wait in the waiting room." Joy said before leaving, Riolu was the only thing in Ash's mind.

'Oh Riolu please be ok.' Ash thought as he didn't want to lose his first Pokemon.

In the waiting room the clock let out a Pidgey signaling it was midnight. Ash was sitting on a bench, still worried about his little friend. He looked over to the door and the light was still red telling that Riolu's recovery wasn't done yet, he looked over to a phone and thought that maybe he should give his mother a call, he was also wondering how Red was doing.

*RING*! *RING*! Delia heard her phone going off and ran over to the phone holding Red in her arms, with him holding his bottle.

"Hello this is the Ketch'em residence." After seeing Ash on the screen, she squealed then picked the phone up and sat down. "Hi honey is everything ok?" She then put webcam on the screen. "Where are you Ash?"

"The Pokemon center in Viridian City." Ash said, she then told him about how his father took four days to get to Viridian City.

"Oh he'll be so proud, you're the apple of his eye. Oh Ash, turn that frown upside-down you're fine." She said trying to cheer up her son, Red was still drinking from his bottle he was still young. "Honey you're growing up right before my eyes, spreading your wings and soring like a Spearow." Ash didn't like the sound of that phrase.

"I feel more like a fallen Pidgey." Ash told her, she still tried to cheer him up.

"I won't let you talk about yourself that way, just be confidante. You can you anything you set your mind to, do you understand?" Ash nodded in a 'yes' way. "And are you changing your underwear everyday?" This caused Ash to blush in embarrassment.

"Mom…" He said to her, she giggled a little.

"Ok, Good night son." But before Delia could hang up Ash asked one question.

"Mom… What was dad like on his journey?" Ash asked her, Delia didn't know what to say but she tried to keep it simple.

"He was in the same condition as you were…." She then hung up.

After that Ash started thinking about his father, and how his mother said he was hurt like himself when he got to the city. He then saw some wall art in front of the front desk, the wall art was of Arcenine, Moltres, Articuno, Zapoes, and the one Pokemon that flew over the rainbow with the silver Pokemon. He then begins to wonder if that Pokemon was connected to the other four. He also wondered, why the Silver one wasn't up with it. The Phone at the front desk then began to ring, but with the Nurse taking care of his Pokemon he had to answer it.

"Nurse Joy I just wanted to tell that there will one last trainer from Pallet on his way to the City." Ash recognized the voice as Professor Oak.

"Oak?" Then one of the frames began to shift, showing the Pokemon Professor, well his back side.

"Ash is that you? Don't recognize me?" Feeling bad for Oak he had to tell him.

"Not from your back I don't." Oak turned and, he was embarrassed that he had the wrong camera on. Shifting the camera to the front, he was about to tell Ash something.

"So you've made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. I never thought the Nurse would let you answer, the other Pokemon Trainers made it there with no problem, and I'm more than surprised that you got there so soon. When you left, I thought you and Riolu would make a splendid team but when Gary said that you would have absolutely, positively no Pokemon when you got there, I bet him a hundred he's wrong!" Ash heard that and felt even more bad for Oak.

"I hope that you have more than enough to pay him." Oak then fell over mostly depressed that Ash didn't catch any Pokemon what so ever. "But I did see two flying Pokemon and that's one of them, they flew right over the rainbow."

"Don't be silly lots of trainer search their whole lives for those Pokemon, but never found any of those Pokemon." But Ash was having doubts since he did see the Pokemon he was taking about. Then the doorbell rang. "Coming! It was very nice talking to you Ash, hope you catch Pokemon soon." As Oak hung up Ash was left in confusion.

"NOW I've got you!" Ash turned slowly to see the girl he met at the river with the broken bike and he was plan nervous. "I knew I'd find you here!" She was more than just angry, she was absolutely furious.

"W-w-what happened to your bike." Ash tried to play innocent, but she wasn't buying his dumbfound act.

"YOU HAPPENED YOU JERK!" Yeah you would never want something like this to happen in real life. "This is what is left of it because of you! And since your Pokemon is…" But before she finished she started to lose her balance and she fell over.

"Let me help you." Ash tried to help the girl but she slapped his hand and yelled.

"I don't need your help and you're gonna pay for what you did to my bike!" Ash tried to tell her that he would help her with her bike, but of course it didn't help. "I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR LAME EXCUSES! I just want a new bike right NOW!" She was really angry.

"It's Riolu, my Pokemon's not feeling good at all." His head lowered down, and the girl saw his sad face. Ash then looked back and the light was still red.

"Is it very serious?" He nodded with his head still low.

"There's nothing I can do to help now… This is the start of my Pokemon Journey and I think I'm already going to lose my first and only Pokemon." Ash was even more sad then before he felt as if he failed his Pokemon.

The red light above the door then turned off, informing that the heath care was done. Cansey and Nurse Joy then came out with Riolu on the stretcher, covered in bandages around his head, and his chest.

"Riolu!" He ran over to his partner hoping he didn't go into the light. "Riolu are you alright!?" Riolu was struggling, but he managed to open his eyes a little bit. He saw Ash above him, he smiled while all he could say was…

"Rio…lu…" He closed his eyes still smiling, knowing that Ash would be by his side no matter what.

"Your Pokemon is resting it's a good thing you got it here so fast. It didn't take too much damage, it should be fine after a good rest. Now your Pokemon needs a good rest in the recovery room." After she said that the alarms started going off.

"Hm hm… Guess we woke up this sleepy dump." The woman in the hot air balloon stated.

"And how dare they act like we're criminals. They should welcome Team Rocket." The Blue haired man stated angered.

"Well when we snatch all their Pokemon, those scared little mice will honor the top cat." Meowth told the rest of the team.

"Ekans/Koffing attack!" The two thieves shouted as they threw their Pokeballs at the center. They broke through the glass as the balls opened up releasing Koffing and Ekans.

Koffing filled to the entire room with smoke allowing the freaks to jump into the building.

 **TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION**

 **TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE WITHIN OUR NATION**

 **TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE**

 **TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE**

 **JESSIE**

 **JAMES**

 **TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT**

 **SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT**

 **MEOW THAT'S RIGHT**

"We're here for the Pokemon." James told Ash and the group, just then Ash got worried and angry.

"You're not taking Riolu!" Ash yelled, both were confused since they had never heard of a Pokemon called Riolu.

"Riolu, whatever it is we're not interested in that weak little runt." Jessie stated.

"We seek only rare AND valuable Pokemon. It's nothing if it's rare and yet has no value." James told them, Ash didn't know if he should stay worried or be a little relieved.

"You're wasting your time, this is a Pokemon Center, there are only weak and injured Pokemon in here." Nurse Joy tried to convince them, but they wouldn't listen.

"Maybe, but even so, I wouldn't be surprised to find one strong Pokemon among all of these weaklings." Ash was starting to get annoyed at them, being a brand new Pokemon Trainer he would never let Team Rocket commit chrimes.

"Koffing attack!" James shouted, Koffing then started to release more smoke blocking the Ash and the rest's vision.

"Ekans go!" Jessie demanded, allowing Ekans to attack as it broke the computer into hundreds of pieces. Ash and his gang ran out of the area and into the storage room. All the lights then went out signaling that they took out the power.

"Don't worry, they cut the power, but we've also got PikaPower." Joy said, she taped on the glass waking up the group of Pikachus that were sleeping, the PikaGroup jumped onto treadmills then started running while sending shock waves that went up and returning the power.

'Why am I getting reminded of that dream were Pikachu was one of the choices.' Ash thought to himself, while getting a flash back of the dreams he had traveling with a Pikachu.

" _Initiating emergency Pokeball transport sequence."_ A computer said out loud as the Pokeballs were getting grabbed by a metal hand and sent to a transporter while Nurse Joy was alerting the citizens about the transport of Pokemon.

Team Rocket broke through and sent the Pokeballs flying, Ash and the girl had no choice but to grab the Pokeballs that were on the floor.

"This is war don't just hold them throw them!" The girl shouted Ash then grabbed the closet Pokeball then threw it.

The last three balls he threw had, a Pidgey, a Rattata, and one was empty. The girl told Ash to grab Riolu and run while she distracted them, only to be embarrassed as a Goldeen came, then Misty was reminded that Goldeen was the only Pokemon she had. Ash took the stretcher and made a run for it, while running he trip over the bike that the stupid girl had to leave in the lobby sending Riolu flying.

"RIOLU!" Ash shouted as he watch his little friend go flying, Ash thought it was over he knew that Riolu wouldn't survive, a tear then came down Ash's cheek. Just then before Riolu hit the wall his eyes sprung open then he did a summersault and used he feet to jump off the wall, then use Quick Attack against Koffing, while he then sped at Ekans with the same attack. Riolu looked Ash and Ash was happy to see Riolu was okay.

"Do I have do everything around here!? Listen when it comes to cat vs dog the cat always wins." Meowth stated only to regret what he said later.

"Rio..!" Riolu started charging a blue orb in his hands, Ash's Pokedex then spoke through his pocket.

" _Aura Sphere is when the user lets loose a blast of aura power from deep within it's body. This move is certain to hit. Normally with Pokemon like Riolu they would have to evolve to learn such moves."_ Ash then figured out there was something even more special about Riolu. They heard 'Oh uhs' coming from Team Rocket.

"RIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, LUUU!" Riolu then shot the Aura Sphere at his opponents causing an explosion big enough to destroy the entire Pokemon Center. The hot air balloon flew by with Team Rocket hanging from a rope on it.

"Yeah, cats always win huh?" Jessie said in a mocking sarcastic tone.

"That dog is no ordinary Pokemon." Meowth stated.

"It's certainly very rare, especially since they're not Pokemon from Kanto." James stated to the rest of the group.

"Then it's settled, we capture that Pokemon, and Team Rocket will be unstoppable." Jessie told the rest of the group. Then a sharp part of one of the Center's pieces flew straight through their balloon, then it went flying out of control while they were screaming.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF!" They shouted to the top of their lungs. In the morning Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were at the destroyed Pokemon Center while was in contact with her sister in Pewter City, knowing that all the Pokemon were transported fine she told her about Ash and Misty heading to Pewter. Misty was the girl that had the orange hair.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Misty screamed, she was behind Ash while doing so. Ash looked to see what she saw only to see a Caterpie. He then chuckled at Misty's fear. "What's so funny!?" She said while looking at Ash.

"It's only a Caterpie, a bug type Pokemon." Misty told how she thought bugs were disgusting even it was a Pokemon. Ash then took out a Pokeball pressed the button to resize it, then he turned his hat with the rim facing behind him. "Pokeball go!" shouted while throwing the ball.

Will Ash capture the Caterpie? What sinister plans are being planned by Team Rocket? Is Misty going to travel with Ash where ever he goes? Find out next time on Ash's journey through Kanto.


	3. Ash's new Pokemon Misty's old fear

Last time, Ash had an encounter with officer Jenny, who mistook Ash for a criminal at first then brought Ash to the Pokemon Center to help Riolu. After an encounter with the villainess Team Rocket, the Pokemon Center was left in ruins, as our heroes adventured into the Viridian Forest. A girl named Misty freaked out over a little Caterpie, that Ash was ready to Catch.

"You're mine Caterpie! Pokeball, go!" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokeball at the wild Pokemon, the ball knocked into Caterpie, opening and then the Caterpie turned into a red light as it went inside the Pokeball. The ball then started shaking a few times, but when the 6th shake happened, the ball clicked and made a ding noise signaling it was caught.

"Rio?" Riolu noticed that Ash twitched for a second, then Ash started to smile.

"YES! I did it!" He yelled with glee, as he ran to Pokeball and picked it up then said… "I caught Caterpie! I actually did it, I caught my first Pokemon!" He kept shouting out, boy was he exited.

"Ash, you're acting a little…" She then was cut off because Ash shoved the ball in her face.

"Inside this ball is the first Pokemon I caught in my entire life!" Ash was so ecstatic that he would even push the ball into a stranger's face. "You're not afraid of an itty-bitty Caterpie in a Pokeball, are you?" He teased Misty, of course she didn't find it funny.

"BUGS GET ME ALL BUGGED OUT!" Misty was screaming her head off about how she hated bugs, Ash didn't understand what she was making a big deal out of because Caterpie was in it's Pokeball.

"I like bugs even if they're not in Pokeballs." Ash said while he was showing it to Riolu. "Riolu! We've got a new friend." Riolu sniffed the ball, and was happy for Ash, especially since he got a new member to his team. "Aww I'm glad you like it, and from now on we'll catch a whole load of new friends! Caterpie you're sticking with us." After Misty heard that, she didn't want to know what was on his mind. "Caterpie come out!" After the beam of Caterpie getting released, Misty started running while screaming and hid behind a tree. Ash wasn't happy with Misty's act. "There's nothing to be scared of. Come on Caterpie climb up my sholder." Ash told the Caterpie but as soon as he saw Misty, he let out squeal then went running to her. She screamed once the Pokemon started rubbing it's head against her. "Hey Misty Caterpie really likes you. Isn't that cute?"

"Get this disgusting bug away from me!" She screamed out loud, Misty did not agree with Ash. Caterpie then looked closer at her and scared her pants off. "Please, don't… Come any closer to me!" She yelled as she tried to crawl away.

"What, you think Caterpie is disgusting?" Ash looked confused, Caterpie was a cute caterpillar, but wasn't cute for Misty.

Caterpie looked at the ground depressed. "Rio, lu." Riolu tried to cheer up his new partner, when an idea popped into Misty's head.

"I know!" She said as she grabbed Riolu. "You be friends with that creepy bug, and I'll be friends with Riolu." Misty didn't want anything to do with Caterpie, and Ash knew that he wouldn't buy it.

"I'm the only one Riolu likes, to him you're a total stranger." But then he saw Riolu smiling as Misty was petting it's head. "Riolu…" Ash groaned annoyed. Then Misty saw Caterpie looking at her.

"Ash put that slimy thing back in it's Pokeball!" Misty was more than just scared now.

"That's it, I'm sick of the way you're hurting Caterpie's feelings with your stupid fear of bugs!" Ash was also more than just annoyed and angered, Misty just looked away ticked off. "I don't think you're disgusting at all Caterpie, and neither does Riolu. Come on climb up." Ash said while offering a hand. Riolu nodded for him to join them. "You're not gonna scare Misty anymore." Caterpie then went up his arm on his shoulder. "Because she's not coming." Ash then walked off and Riolu hopped out of Misty's arms, leaving Misty behind.

"Oh yeah I'll show you!" She shouted at him. Minutes later Ash and his Pokemon were walking through the forest, Riolu looked back to see Misty stalking them, well it is kind of stalking because she was following them. Then Riolu pulled on Ash's leg then pointing behind them, as soon as Ash saw Misty she ran behind a tree, but was too late as she was spotted.

"What're you following us for? Your stupid bike?" Ash yelled back at her. She then responded to him with,

"Yeah, I'm holding you responsible for it, and it's not stupid!" Misty shouted back, she didn't care about Caterpie because she'd stalk him to the end of the world till she gets a new bike.

"When are you gonna get over it? It's just a bike." When Ash said that it started an argument. As it was going on Caterpie jumped on Riolu's head since none of them wanted to get involved. Ash walked off with the argument being a draw, both Riolu and Caterpie sighed then got back on the trail. They Soon found somewhere to stay where it was safe, Ash and Riolu got the fire wood, and Caterpie helped by using his string shot to hold the wood together. Misty was no help, Ash took out one of his Pokeballs and used it to bounce the light off onto the wood starting the fire. "We better get some sleep for the night you guys. Tomorrows gonna be a big day." Riolu agreed with Ash.

"Well we'd all get some sleep if you shut your big mouth." Misty scolded. Ash was sick of her, part of him wished he call Jenny to arrest her for stalking.

"Oh shut up just go to sleep." He said back, Riolu looked at both Ash and Misty he felt both of their Auras, both were a purple like color telling him that both were ticked at each other. RIolu looked down at the wood stump with a sad expression, he was worried that Ash and Misty would never get along.

"(Why does Misty hate me?)" Caterpie asked Riolu in a sad tone, Riolu looked over at Caterpie who was sad because he never got respect.

"(I don't have all the answers but, I'm sure that Misty will come through. Y-you should probably give her some time, to herself.)" Riolu stated to Caterpie, as he too wanted Misty and Ash to be friends. Caterpie looked up at the moon.

"(I wanna become a beautiful Butterfree one day, soaring through the sky with Ash and you by my side. And… Misty too.)" Caterpie never was always ashamed of him being a useless caterpillar.

"(You don't need to evolve to prove that. Caterpie, we're all friends, and even though one of us doesn't agree, I'm sure we'll work things out in the end.)" Riolu said while patting Caterpie on the back. Caterpie looked at Riolu and he then began think.

"(M-maybe you're right, thank you Riolu. Good night Riolu.)" Caterpie then curled up ready to sleep.

"(Good night buddy.)" Riolu then went to Ash, then curled up like a dog next to him, as they slept the night away.

The next morning Misty woke up, and saw Caterpie next to her sleeping bag. The second she saw him she screamed at the top of her lungs, making a flock of Pidgey fly off.

"WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Ash shouted as he jumped up with both him and Riolu acting on defense.

"WHAT IS THIS THING DOING SLEEPING NEAR ME!?" Yeah of course, she screamed because of an itty-bitty bug sleeping next to her.

"Come on Caterpie just wants to be your friend, give him a cha…" He was then cut off.

"If that thing wants to be my friend, it could get OUT of my face and BACK in its Pokeball." Then Caterpie's face started pooling with tears, Ash couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok that's it, Misty that is going too far! Stop shouting at Caterpie and let him be! He never hurt you or did anything to you!" Ash shouted sick of her. Caterpie then crawled back to its ball, Riolu went to him but before he could cheer him up Caterpie went in. Riolu felt Caterpie's Aura, it was grey, meaning sad, Riolu looked down feeling bad for his little companion. Ash on the other hand was furious.

"That's it, get out of my sight Misty! I will not allow you to hurt Caterpie's feeling for no reason! I don't care if you want that stupid bike, I'm not buying you anything! So just go away!" Ash shout in a furious tone. Riolu felt Ash's start to turn red, he was scared, but you couldn't argue with what Ash said. But then Ash's aura to shift back to purple. "Come on Caterpie, don't be upset, one day we will show her." he told it, as he picked up his ball. Then they heard a flapping from wings as a bird like Pokemon flew down then snagged an inch worm from the dirt. "Wow a Pidgeotto!" Ash said while taking out his Pokedex and throwing on his hat.

" _Pidgeotto an evolved form, of the Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution."_ Dexter stated. Of course, Ash's idea was grabbing out a Pokeball and…

"Pokeball go!" Ash shout only for the Pidgeotto to slap it back and knock him in the face with the ball.

"You still don't understand do you idiot? You don't just throw a Pokeball and expect to capture the Pokemon, you need to weaken it first." Misty scold back at Ash. "The only reason why you caught Caterpie, is because it is a weak Pokemon." Ash's rage then began to boil, and Riolu felt his aura go red again.

"Listen here you JERK!" Ash shouted as he pushed Misty making her fall back. "I know what I'm doing okay!? So, shut up, stop picking on Caterpie, and STAY OUT OF THIS!" Riolu stepped back watching him bring his anger out on Misty. He took out Caterpie's Pokeball, aimed it at Pidgeotto, then shouted "GO Caterpie!" After that then both Misty and Riolu's faces went to shock. "What, what's wrong?" He asked looking back only to see that Pidgeotto was chasing Caterpie. "Caterpie quick, come back!" Ash shouted as a red beam came from his Pokeball, returning Caterpie, and making Pidgeotto hit a tree. "Go Riolu!" Riolu nodded as he run for the Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto got his head out of the tree ready to strike. "Riolu use Leer."

"Rio, Rioooo…" Riolu then gave off a glare which made Pidgeotto drop his defenses.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Riolu then ran up a tree, jumping off it sped at the bird with its attack knocking Pidgeotto to the ground. "With quick thinking Ash took out the Pokeball, then chucked it at Pigeotto.

It then went in, shaking once, then twice, then a third time, before a little click and Pidgeotto was caught.

"YES! We caught, Pidgeotto!" Ash said while giving a peace sign, Riolu saw that his Aura had now turned blue meaning his rage was gone.

"Riolu!" Riolu shouted as did a little jump and also gave a peace sign.

"I'm the greate…" Ash was cut off by a slap to the face.

"You're the worst! First you should never treat a woman like that! Second you don't even have a clue of what you're doing! You'll never be a Pokemon Master in like a million years." Misty was still scolding Ash after what he has done. "With Pokemon you've got to use strategy, Pidgeotto is bird, Caterpie is worm, birds eat worms you knucklehead." Misty was downright serious about Ash's battle tactic, Ash had his head down feeling bad about what he did to Caterpie. "Not everyting you do is going to work every time." They then heard evil laughter.

"So we meet again." The voices were coming from Team Rocket.

I'm just gonna skip the motto, because it doesn't make sense and it's annoying.

"Listen we're busy so…" And another cut of, because why not?

"Zip it little boy, we're not here to listen to your yapping, we're here for that Pokemon." Jessie stated as her and James pointed at Riolu.

"Hand over that Riolu." James said to Ash.

"Riolu is my Pokemon, go find one of your own." Ash tried to talk them out of it but it didn't work.

"You think we're going to fall for that? That one is the only one we want." Jessie stated to Ash.

"We're only looking for the most rarest and valuable Pokemon in the world kid, and that one is a big time player." James told them.

"And that one is just the kind we need." Jessie said, then Meowth started scratching and bashing at their faces telling them to shut up.

"Is Riolu really that special?" Ash asked, then Meowth jumped down.

"Your Pokemon's power is impressive to me, being it was able to send a blow to blast us off makes it worth it, and with it being a Pokemon from another Region, your Pokemon…" He then got cut off with Jessie and James kicking him.

"Now you're the one giving away all of our secrets!" Jessie yelled at Meowth.

"Shut up before you tell them everything!" James shouted as they starting going faster.

"Make things easy and bark him over, or else." Jessie threatened Ash. Ash wouldn't trade the world for his Pokemon. "Then you've chosen your destiney."

"Koffing/Ekans go." Both of them shouted as they threw their balls releasing the two, but when Koffing came out he shot a slug at Riolu making him go blind.

"Hey you can't do that, two against on is cheating!" Ash shouted, Team Rocket didn't care they were criminals.

"All fair in love, war and Pokemon, that's how we roll." Jessie stated Ash was about to say something until.

"Ash we need to give them a taste of their own medicine." Misty stated, but Ash didn't agree. "Ash if you play by the rules then you're going to lose."

"Listen I won't let you take any of my Pokemon." Ash said as he grabbed Riolu then handed it to Misty. "Misty they're gonna do whatever they can to get what they want, please no matter what don't let them take Riolu." Ash said while handing Riolu to Misty. 'I can't send out Caterpie especially after the last battle. Pidgeotto is my only choice.' "Don't let me down, I choose you Pidgeotto!" Ash shouted sending Pidgeotto out to the battle. "Wing attack!" Pidgeotto went in, but Ekans avoided the attack.

Koffing then tried to use sludge, but as Pidgeotto was dodging Ekans came in and Pidgeotto was sent flying into a tree.

"Pidgeotto return." Ash shouted sending him back to his ball. After that he ran over and tried to punch them, but James held him with his hand.

"What an idiot, only Pokemon can fight in Pokemon battles." Meowth stated to the dumb trainer.

"Buzz off." Then pushed Ash back letting him trip over a rock and on landing his back side.

"You're out of options, hand over Riolu and let Team Rocket win." Jessie threatened, Ash wasn't about to give up. He grabbed Caterpie's ball, resized it, and was ready.

"I'm not giving up. Caterpie I know you're still weak, but we have to try. I believe in you Caterpie, GO!" Ash then threw Caterpie's ball releasing his little buddy. Then laughs were heard.

"Oh no, a tiny little bug!" Meowth shouted while he was still laughing.

"Let's get the bug spray!" Jessie shouted out loud, Ekans and Koffing went after Caterpie.

"Caterpie use String Shot!" Ash commanded, Caterpie let a sting of web go around Koffing while Ekans jumped back to dodge. Soon Koffing was cocooned in a web like a ball, and Caterpie used the rest he was shooting out to cocoon Ekans' head. After that he ran over to Koffing and then kicked him like a soccer ball into Ekans, Knocking out both of them.

"What a bunch of weaklings, I'll show you true cat power." Meowth stated as he was ready to fight, but a soon as he jumped into the air Caterpie caught him in his attack, letting Meowth fall to the ground.

"This time we're not getting blasted off." Jessie told Ash and his group.

"You may have won this round but we will be back!" James yelled hopping he scared them.

Ash looked at his Caterpie, Riolu looked at him with his vision now clear.

"We did it… We actually did it! We won an unfair Pokemon battle fair and square!" Ash shouted in the most, happiest tone he had, then went and picked up Caterpie. "Caterpie I'm so proud of you buddy. You really did your best and because of you we won! And speaking of proud… Misty you must feel different about Caterpie. A little pat on the head, 'sorry', and 'thank you' wouldn't be a problem… would it?" Ash asked Misty to do her version of impossible.

Misty thought about it for a second, then started to put her hand towards Caterpie saying, "I'm sorry." After that Caterpie shot out more sting scaring Misty. Ash placed Caterpie down as he saw him surrounding himself with his own string and start glowing. "It's evolving." Misty said as they watched Caterpie become a cocoon with eyes.

"Metapod." Is what it said. Ash took out Dexter to explain who he was.

" _Metapod, Caterpie's next stage. It has incased its body in a hard shell, this specimen reaches this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokemon of this variety."_ Once done, Ash was excited about his little friend reaching his next stage so fast. Riolu walked up to Metapod and pat him on the back congratulating him. Ash walked up to both of his Pokemon and gave them a group hug.

"I guess I misjudged him, he really does love Pokemon." She said, only to open her eyes to Metapod in her face. Then she screamed.

"Misty, you didn't forget about being friends with Metapod, did you?" Ash teased. Then a Beedrill flew by them, and Misty squealed out of fear. "Did you see that, there're still Pokemon in this forest, come on guys we've got adventure ahead of us!" Ash shouted with glee, putting Metapod in his backpack and letting Riolu jump on his sholder.

With that all settled, our heroes journey through the dark forest, Ash seeking adventure, and Misty hopping to get out of the forest. Find out what happens next time on Ash's journey.

A LITTLE NOTE: Just so you guys know I'll be skipping some episodes I think are dumb, like the episode, and other episodes I don't really think will be a good idea. I'll find some way to change Ash's journey in some ways.


	4. Riolu's past

In an airship above water several feet above water, there was a Pokemon hunter. No one knew his name, nor did he have identification. He didn't have any because then people would know who he was, and would be able to be tracked, his load consisted of 3 Pokemon; a green haired little Pokemon with horns in a box with an R carved into it, a little fox like Pokemon, with yellow and orange fur in a box with an F carved into it, and a blue and black jackal in a box with an L carved into it. There were more Pokemon he had but the 3 that were there were being dropped off at a famous Region, this Region was Kanto. It was 1:13 A.M. and the hunter had the boxes with the parachutes on them ready to get dropped off, but he then looked over at the jackal and saw him curled up in the corner of his box.

"Hey… HEY! You better wake up, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." He told the Pokemon then went back to turn off Auto-Piolet mode.

The jackal heard him, but gave no signs of a reply. Going through flash backs of his memories he remembered how it all started. Back in the untitled forest in Sinnoh, the Pokemon looked over at his mate and saw their egg over by their nest, these Pokemon were happy that they finally were going to be parents. The two nuzzled their noses with each other, then that memory ended. Only to flash back to another memory of what was going. The jackal was just lying there he saw his mate next to him as a fire surrounded them, he then saw her hand him the egg tears began to roll down her eyes, as she told him.

"(Please, take care of our baby.)" Was all she could say before the memory ended.

The Pokemon looked down at the egg, as a tear fell onto the egg. That's why the Pokemon was curled up in the corner, he'd always swear he would have his revenge on the hunter one day. The boxes then dropped down to the region and the Jackal couldn't take it anymore, he then started to kick the box while in air, he broke the wood that held him in the box. While holding the egg as tight as he can, he landed, only to have a sharp pain in his left ankle, he then ran off as fast as he could not care if he was being watched, his injuries kept him from going full speed though, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't run too far because of his injured ankle. He then stopped by a sign, it read: Welcome to Pallet Town, and a sign bellow that said; have safe travels. He then found the town with many different buildings, he found one with a backyard full of Pokemon big and small. The Pokemon saw a man that had brown hair with gray streaks, he had a name tag clipped to his coat that said Samul Oak. The Pokemon hid behind a tree, he then began to wonder, but he knew that if the Pokemon hunter was still after him he couldn't raise his own son. The jackal then went to the fence still keeping himself hidden, he left the egg in the fence then he got a good distance from the farm. Once he was on the other side of the rode he used the power of his Aura to send a message to the human.

"(Please, watch over my little boy…)" He said using his aura to telepathically talk to him.

The man then flinched, and got back up to his feet and looked around to find who said that but before he looked in the Pokemon's direction he was already gone. He thought that he was hearing things at his old age, but as soon as he saw the egg he then went to pick it up.

'Did I already have this? If so then how and when did it get here?' The man wandered to himself, he didn't know what Pokemon it was but he was eager to find out.

8 years later in the Viridian forest 11:46 P.M. Ash was asleep, till he woke up and saw that Riolu was staring at the moon light. He wandered what Riolu was doing, he didn't want to disturb him but he was a little worried.

"Riolu?" Ash said as Riolu snapped out of his faze and looked at Ash. "Are you okay? Why are you up so late?" Riolu looked down, then back at the sky. "Riolu, you don't have to worry, if there is something wrong you can tell me, I'll always be there for you." Riolu then turned around and looked at Ash, and Ash nodded as meant what he said.

"Rio." Was all Riolu said while giving Ash a smile. Ash then grinned and went back to sleep, before Riolu went to sleep he took one last look at the sky. 'I wonder what other Pokemon are out there.' Was all Riolu thought before passing out next to Ash as they slept the night away.


	5. Ash's design

Sorry this is not a chapter, I just want to talk about how Ash looks.

In my fanfict Ash does have the same design and a few minor differences, those include his clothes: For example, his pants and hat are the same but his shirt is white and has a Pokeball symbol on it. And his vest has red at the trim of the bottom, but still the same shoes. Did I tell you that he has the Pokeball symbol on the back of his vest too? I know I might have wasted a chapter but I just want to put it out there. Thanks for the reviews and for reading my story.


	6. Ash vs The Samurai

Last time on Ash's journey: After Ash and Misty went into Virdian Forest, Ash managed to catch his very first Pokemon; Caterpie. Afterwards Ash then caught a Pidgeotto only to come back face-to-face with Team Rocket who wanted Ash's Riolu. Ash beat them again to then find his Caterpie evolved to Metapod, as Ash, Riolu and Misty continue their travel in the forest on their way to Pewter City.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs while clinging onto a tree branch.

"Still scared of bugs, huh?" This was no surprise to Ash as he looked in her direction to see just a little bug with a spike on his head like a crown, Ash recognized this as Weedle then pulled Dexter out.

" _Weedle; the stinger on this Pokemon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts, especially since this is a Poison Type."_ Dexter stated.

"A Stinger? That's definitely a challenge. Hey Riolu are you re…" Ash didn't finish as he saw Riolu climbing up a tree trying to get an apple, Ash almost fell over then he face palmed himself. "Still hungry after breakfast huh? Oh well I still got two Pokemon up my sleeve." Ash said as he pulled out two Pokeballs that belong to Caterpie and Pidgeotto.

"Ash you're not gonna really catch every Pokemon you see are you?" Misty asked only to find that the Weedle was trying to crawl up her leg. "AH! Don't just stand there catch it already!" Misty burst off like a rocket trying get away from the Weedle.

Ash now learned type advantages grabbed Pidgeoto's ball. "Pidgeotto, you're up!" Ash stated as he threw Pidgeotto's Pokeball releasing him.

As they fought, Pidgeotto had an advantage being flying, he was able to use flying attacks and avoid Weedle's stinger. Weedle was now down and Ash was ready to catch it until…

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet?" A strange person in a samurai costume asked.

"Yes I am, but right now I'm busy, okay?" Ash told him as he heard a sword coming out, he turned around to find a sword flying past his face.

"I am Samurai, I am also Shru. Fearless and invincible in combat." The kid stated. "I have been searching this very forest for you! I want a Pokemon match, I will not back down nor will I lose." Shru stated as he took out a Pokeball. Then Ash realized about the Weedle.

"DAH! The Weedle! POKEBALL GO!" Ash then twisted around to throw the ball only to find that the Weedle had fled. "Good try Pidgeotto, return." Ash returned Pidgeotto back to his ball to glare back at Shru with an angry face. "You knucklehead! I was going to catch that Weedle!" He shouted at the Samurai.

" _Psh,_ don't blame it on me you're a novice weak and pathetic." Shru told Ash.

"Oh yeah? You don't even know, I bet I can beat you blind folded." Ash scolded him with an angry look.

"Well see about that." Shru stated, Riolu had an uncomfortable look as he knew how it would play out.

'I _really_ hope he doesn't go too far.' Riolu thought.

"Alright then I chose Pinsir! Show that novice who's boss." Shru shouted as he threw out a Pokeball releasing Pinsir. After that Ash took out Dexter to read.

" _Pinsir; this here Pokemon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents, people usually avoid this Pokemon for many reasons."_ He stated. Ash knew that Pidgeotto was already used during the last battle, so he took a different path.

"Metapod, go get'em!" Ash shouted as he sent Metapod out.

"My Pinsir is going to break your Metapod in half!" Shru shouted, jeez a little violent. By then Misty just arrived to the scene.

"Ash call him back not even a bug deserves this." Misty was a bit worried despite the fact that she hated bugs. Pinsir then charged at Metapod.

"METAPOD! Quick use Harden!" Ash shouted, Pinsir grabbed Metapod and was about to crush him until Metapod started to glow and as Pinsir was tighting his grip, some of the spikes got crushed and his claws begain to crack. "Now who's the novice? Even though Metapod can't attack, he's strong enough to handle himself." Pinsir was called back and Shru was _obviously_ ticked.

"That's it, I was saving this for a last resort but you've pushed me to my limits. You're up buddy, I'm counting on you. GO!" Shru shouted as he threw a Pokeball releasing an odd Pokemon that looked like a balled cocoon with clear eyes. Speaking of which everyone except Metapod, Shru and the Pokemon's eyes widened at the sight.

"Wh… Who is that Pokemon?" Ash then brought out Dexter to help him.

" _SCANNING POKEMON… Cascoon, the cocoon Pokemon;_ _Cascoon makes its protective cocoon by wrapping its body entirely with a fine silk from its mouth. Once the silk goes around its body, it hardens. This Pokémon prepares for its evolution inside the cocoon. Cascoon are known to be in Sinnoh, but they are most common in Hoenn."_ Ash was even more surprised to hear this.

"Another out of Region Pokemon huh? Ok then this is going to be more exciting then I thought." Ash said impressed.

But as the fight went on it was just 'Metapod used Harden!' or 'Cascoon use Harden!' over, and over again. While it was going on Misty was ether eating apples with Riolu, or petting and/or scratching his head.

"With the way they're going we could be stuck here for as long as we live." Misty stated, Riolu just nodded in agreement. Then both Ash and Shru fell over. "You two are more hard head then Metapod and… whatever that Pokemon was again." Misty then heard a buzzing noise in the distance.

"A Beedrill swarm approaches, our match must come to an end! Cascoon come back!" Shru shouted recalling his Pokemon.

" _Beedrill is the evolved form of Weedle following its cacoon state, it has three stingers that are entirely poisonous."_ Dexter stated from Ash's pocket.

Shru ran off leaving Ash and his group in the middle of the swarm, while one Beedrill looked down and mistook Ash's Metapod for a Kakuna, then snatched it. Ash tried to return Metapod but Bedrill kept dodging the beams until it was out of range. Misty grabbed Ash and Riolu, and they ran in the same direction as Shru. They hid behind a bush with Shru, but before Ash was going to lecture him by leaving them he saw a tree full of Kakunas. He pulled out Dexter and lowered the volume.

" _Kakuna, a stage that comes after Weedle but before Beedrill; Kakunas reman dormmate until they evolve and then hatch. If disturb they will evolve and attack."_ Ash then put him back he then saw Metapod with the group. Ash took an inch closer to see Metapod but accidently stepped on a twig, which the Kakunas heard, then begain to crack and burst into Beedrill.

The second they saw them evolve, they made a run for their lives and hid in a cabin. The Beedrill swarmed all over the cabin looking for their victims.

"I hope you learned your lesson, we almost lost our lives because you let that Weedle go." Shru scolded Ash, this made Ash angry for sure.

"SHUT UP! I am sick of everyone around treating me like… like… garbage! It's your fault the Beedrill attacked, I tried to save Metapod." Ash scolded with a scowl on his face, Riolu felt his Aura turn purple then he expected the worst.

"Yeah will your Metapod will pay for your dumb inexperience. The other trainers that I met would never be so irresponsible. Three spectacular matches. Each more challenging then the last, those trainers seem to know more than just raising Pokemon. Even though I lost it inspired me to do better." Shru told the three his story. "But compared to them this novice here is a complete joke."

Ash just let out a grunt and sigh losing the argument.

The next moment Ash was crawling on the ground trying to see if he could get Metapod back, but he was silent trying not to wake the Beedrill. Just then a Pokemon jumped on his head, he knocked the Pokemon off only to then be scratched in the face.

"Guess who." A male voice called out as he instantly remembered that voice then sighed holding his face.

They started to do their motto until Ash spoke up. "No, no, no, no! Sh! Sh! You can't do this now."

"Never interrupt the Team Rocket Motto!" Jessie shouted. As they continued Ash kept trying to tell them to be quite because of the Beedrill, he even tried going sh, a couple of times but it didn't work.

Once they were done explosion boomed behind them. Ash just stood there in shock as he knew what was going to happen. Then made a run for it slid under the Beedrill, letting them go for Team Rocket.

"Well the tanks gonna come in handy now." Jessie said, James nodded then pulled out the but found it covered in Weedles and Caterpies.

"Aw man why are they eating the tank?" Meowth shouted completely shock.

"Well we made it from paper to reduce the weight." James stated.

"Who knew?" Jessie said as they ran off.

Ash ran over to the tree to get Metapod back.

"There you are. Come on Metapod into the ball." Ash asked, but Metapod shook his head 'no'. Just then a Beedrill came flying towards them, so Ash just grabbed Metapod then ran off. "I didn't abandon you Metapod, I just got sidetracked. It was all because of Shru's fau…" But Ash tripped dropping Metapod. Metapod then started to roll over. "No… it was my fault… if I was a better Pokemon Trainer, then I'd stop making all of these excuses. I will never run away and leave my friends behind again." After Ash said that Metapod's eyes begain to show sad emotion.

"Look out the twin needle attack!" Shru shouted through a protective net.

Ash looked behind himself then ran over to Metapod. But Metapod jumped and without using harden he got hit by Beedrill breaking his stinger, and cracking his own shell as the Beedrill flew off.

"METAPOD! Are you hurt!? Are you okay Metapod!? Please answer me!" Ash didn't get an answer, but Metapod started to twitch, then a ray of light started to emerge from the crack. The rest of Metapod's shell started to break, releasing a beautiful new Pokemon. The Pokemon flew into the air before Ash had even got a look at it. "B-Butterfree." Ash said completely surprised as Dexter spoke through his pocket.

" _Butterfree; one week after Caterpie evolve into Metapod they then evolve into Butterfree. Known for their beauty Butterfree are very popular to Kanto."_ Dexter told them, which made Ash, Misty, and Riolu happy.

But before they could celebrate the swarm of Beedrill returned, and Butterfree was ready to fight. Ash saw Butterfree and knew what he was going to do he only nodded at Butterfree, then Butterfree went and used it's Sleeping Powder to put them all back in peace. Afterwards Ash jumped for joy, and Misty had to have some respect for him now. Shru didn't do anymore then complement on Ash's victory.

"This trail will lead you to Pewter City, and compared with you my friend I am the novice. I will keep training to catch up, and we will soon meet again." Shru told him.

"I'm sure you and I will have a spectacular match, and have fun with Cascoon." Ash said now that he could forgive him.

"That is guaranteed." Shru stated.

After they said their goodbyes, Ash, Riolu and Misty continued on the trail to Pewter City. What challenges will Ash face this time and is there going to be more out of Region Pokemon on his journey find out next time.

ONE QUICK NOTE: I can't answer all the questions but I'll tell you some I can. Ash and all the characters are the same age as they are in the original series, and in this fanfic I decided to take a turn and made it so Ash didn't scream over to Metapod, and didn't call Pidgeotto out so that he seems a little bit smarter, also I added in the Cascoon because I wanted to give more people a surprise.

SPOILER ALRET

Riolu is not the only Pokemon that Ash will have, I can't spoil too much but I will give you a hint: his next Pokemon is from Hoenn and it's a Psychic Type.


	7. Riolu vs Onix

Author's note: I know that Shru might not actually be Samurai's name, but I just couldn't call him Samuri I thought it was dumb.

Last time; Ash had a meeting with the Samurai Shru, after a battle with his Cascoon against Ash's Metapod they ran into a flock of Beedrill who took Metapod. While dealing with the Beedrill, Metapod then evolved into Butterfree, then put the Beedrill to sleep. Ash, Riolu and Misty now continue down the trail to Pewter City, what does the Gym Leader have in store, only one way to find out.

"I don't get why you two are always talking and I'm stuck doing all the work!" Meowth yelled in an annoyed tone as he was done digging a hole.

"Well if they're headed for Pewter City then they are coming this way." Jessie stated in a serious tone.

"Then they will fall right into our trap." James agreed.

After they were done they sighed out of stress then wiped their foreheads. Until James realized something.

"Aw dang it, I can't even tell where the trap is!" James shouted causing the team to look for the trap, before they knew it they fell for their own trap.

We're just gonna skip the Flint scene to make this go a little shorter….

JUST KIDDING! Now I wasted even more time and I don't care a single bit!

"Whew, man it felt like we were going be in that forest for the rest of our lives." Ash stated sitting on a boulder, Riolu sat next to him and agreed.

"Pewter City is gray…the color of stone." Ash got surprised when he heard something talking and looked over to see someone wearing a red snow hat, having brown hair and beard. "This town has always been famous for stone." The man stated again.

"Wha… Who is this guy?" Ash asked himself.

"I don't know him." Misty stated making Ash wonder who he is.

"My name is Flint, and you're sitting on my rock." Flint told them saying the last part of it in an annoyed tone. After hearing, what he just said Ash jumped off the rock and said that he's sorry.

"Wait. You sell rocks?" Ash asked a little confused. Who would buy rocks when you can just find them in the forest?

"Pewter City's souvenirs." Flint answered, leaving the group a little confused. "You wanna buy some?" He asked in a calm voice.

"No thanks, me and Riolu are traveling to be the very best." Ash said as Riolu gave a happy yelp.

"Hm, an out-of-Region Pokemon huh?" Flint asked as Riolu then sat on the ladder and yawned. "He sure looks worn out." he stated as he saw Riolu's ears perk down. "Come with me, I'll take you to the Pokemon Center." He said as he got up and started walking.

"Well he's a nice guy." Ash complemented. But Flint came back to say…

"But it's still a $2 charge for sitting on my rock." Flint stated making the group fall over.

Once at the PokeCenter Ash met Nurse Joy again but got confused, so Nurse Joy told him that the Nurse Joy he met was her little sister then something clicked in his mind.

"Oh Yeah, I've read about that. I didn't really think it was accurate." Ash stated as he remembered reading some books about PokeCenters before he started his journey.

"Well they are. By the way if you haven't check that poster out, maybe you should." Joy told him after taking his Pokemon to be healed. Ash looked over at the poster and saw what she was talking about.

"The Pokemon League Regional Championships huh? Alright, my journey to being a Pokemon Master is getting closer and closer with each step." Ash stated to himself.

"Yeah well, the only way you can compete is if you defeat all the Gym Leaders, after all you need their badges as proof." Misty stated.

"Well then that's just what I'll do." Ash stated as Flint walk up to him with a chuckle.

"So, you think you're going to beat the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock huh?" Flint asked with another chuckle coming out.

"I'm gonna beat him for sure, I know I will." Ash stated, only to hear Flint walk off laughing. Ash and Misty then decided to get something to eat as Misty wanted to talk to Ash about his strategy. "*Sigh* I can't believe that guy, he's probably trying to make a fool out of me." He said on edge.

"Yeah well are you sure about this? Remember Gym Leaders aren't your everyday trainer battle." Misty stated getting Ash's attention. "Maybe I could help you out." Misty asked, only to see Ash returning to stuffing his face. Ash took his mouth away from the rice and looked at her.

"Please, I got this one in the bag." He said only confusing her. "You see Riolu's a Fighting type, and Rock Types are weak against Fighting so, I don't need any more help." He explained, Misty only walked off groaning in anger. The bill came and Ash went through his pants pocket but… "Oh…oh no…don't tell me, wait, wait, nevermind." He said as his money was in his vest's zipper pocket and not his pants.

Ash then got his Pokemon back with Riolu hopping onto his shoulder then climbing onto his head. Ash and Riolu were now standing in front of the Gym, ready to battle. Ash began to think there was something familiar about what was going on, like he had done it before. Riolu saw him thinking and thought that he was thinking of a battle strategy. Ash just shrugged it off then went in.

"So, you're my next challenger." A voice came out of nowhere. Ash turned to see some man with spikey hair wearing a green vest standing on a boulder.

"And you're Brock I assume. I'm Ash from Pallet Town, and I challenge you to a Gym battle." Ash shouted ready to take him down.

"Is this your first Gym Match?" Brock asked him. All he did was nod his head. "A Gym Match is different than your average Pokemon battles, this battle is for Pokemon Lead Authorization, there are special rules." He stated leaving Ash In somewhat confusion.

"Okay I've heard the first part of that before. But what do you mean by special rules?" Ash asked. He read books about how Gyms were like, but sometimes when he does read he accidently skips some sentences.

"Only two Pokemon each. Understand?" He stated waiting for a response. Ash was thinking of what to do, then Brock spoke up. "How long have you been with that Pokemon?" He asked not caring what it was.

"Uh…well, I guess…um…two weeks." He said, though he wasn't actually keeping track of the days.

"Your little friend her is in its cutest stage." He said as Riolu gave him a smile. "It won't win." After he said that Riolu's smile turned into a frown.

"Hey, my Pokemon are 'my' Pokemon, and your Pokemon are 'your' Pokemon okay!?" Ash shouted. It probably wasn't a good idea to talk back to a Gym Leader.

"Well suit yourself, as Gym Leader I have to accept every challenge. So, let's just get this over with." He said while snapping his fingers as the ground below them began to shift into a battle stadium. "Let the match, begin!" He shouted taking out his Pokeball ready to fight.

"Alright Riolu go get'em!" Ash shouted as Riolu made a run for the field.

"Go Onix!" Brock shouted throwing a ball to release his Pokemon. The giant rock snake came out to fight, Riolu felt a bit nervous but he knew he still had the advantage. "Onix, use Tackle!" Brock commanded his Pokemon. Onix dove down at the little Pokemon, but Riolu manage to avoid it successfully. "Now bind." He said. Onix wrapped around Riolu like a snake then started squeezing him.

"Riolu hang in there! Use Aura Sphere!" Ash shouted, Riolu tried to do as Ash commanded but he couldn't as Onix saw him try to attack so he wrapped his tail around his arms.

"Well you did a terrible job at raising it, Onix is smarter than he looks." Brock scolded Ash. Onix kept Riolu bound within his tail and wouldn't give up so easy.

Ash grunted, he knew he had to do something so he tried to call back Riolu, but he couldn't hit him with the beam because he was too small and Ash respected that Riolu didn't like being in the Pokeball. Ash couldn't take it anymore he stopped trying and yelled… "STOP! Let him go, I forfit!" He yelled out of anger and worry.

Ash walked out of the Gym with Riolu in his hands, Ash felt bad sending Riolu out to battle such a big Pokemon, but he didn't even get a chance to attack. He couldn't be angry because of how unfair the battle was because he was too focused on his little friend, while Riolu had his eyes closed he sensed that Ash's aura was now grey, meaning he was sad for him. While walking, he found Flint in front of him, he was expecting Flint to scold him for losing, but all he did was tell Ash to follow. At Flint's shack Riolu was lying down in a bed resting as Flint come to Ash with some tea.

"Everyone loses every once in a while, don't let it get you down." Flint said the unexpected, but Ash didn't look at him in confusion.

"I know, but I didn't just lose. Brock is so much better than me in every way I know. What kind of Pokemon Trainer am I? I just rush into battle without any idea of what to do." Ash said in a sad tone, hating himself for what he did.

"Well he is good; his own talents can take him further than being the local Gym Leader." Flint stated.

"Then why hasn't he been in a Regional Championship himself?" Ash asked, he thought it was dumb that Brock remand in one place for so long.

"Unfortunately, he has his reasons." Flint stated getting a confused look from Ash. Then Flint took Ash to Brocks house where he was taking care of kids younger than him, Ash then realized there was something more to Brock than he thought.

"I never really thought of Brock like that." Ash stated as Brock seemed more crazy when it came to fighting him.

"Brock has ten little brothers and sister he needs to take care of every day. That's why he could never leave town." Flint said as him and Ash walked down the streets of Pewter City.

"But what about his parents?" Ash asked as he remembered that his father went a journey when he was his age.

"His father left to be a Pokemon trainer, and they never heard from him again. His heart broken mother tried her best to take care of them but she passed away. The only one his little siblings have, is Brock himself." Flint stated. Ash looked at the ground sad of what he had just heard, he grew a dislike towards Brock's father, and a sadness towards his mother.

"I… I, I don't know what to say…if anything after what I heard, I don't even feel like beating him." Ash said in a sad tone. He felt bad for Brock after all he's been through. Ash stopped in his tracks still looking at the ground. "I changed my mind about me not being able to beat Brock, if I could just get Riolu stronger I may have a chance of winning." He stated as he looked at Flint.

"Hm…I may just be able to help you with that." Flint said as he showed some respect for Ash. "You see I have a training ground for some certain Pokemon, Electric, Fighting, Posion, and others." He stated.

"Wait how do you know so much about Pokemon?" Ash asked Flint wondering why he knew about them when he wasn't even a trainer.

"I…uh…I have my ways." He told Ash.

On the training ground Ash and Riolu were ready to train, the place they were in had many different obstacles, gear, and rocks to punch, perfect for a Fighting Type to train. During training Misty offered Ash a different solution to battling, but he refused and kept the training he was doing with Riolu.

"We just have to keep going for a little longer, I know you can do it." Ash said as Riolu was punching rocks over and over again, until he saw Riolu use a move that Ash didn't expect him to do and he smashed the rock. Then Dexter began to speak through his pocket again.

" _Force Palm is a move where_ _the target is attacked with a shock wave. This may also leave the target with paralysis."_ He said, Ash then saw what Riolu did and was impressed at how he learned a new move.

"Good job Riolu." He said to his little buddy. Just after Riolu gave out a happy cry, he collapsed letting Ash grab him before he hit the ground. Ash then decided it was getting late and went to the closest hotel for the night. 'I have to thank Flint for this at some point.' He thought to himself before he drifted to sleep.

Ash woke up to see he was not in the bed anymore, but outside of Pewter City's Gym. He began to wonder if he was sleep walking but he realized he was transparent, he thought that it had to be a dream because it seemed he was invisible. Ash walked inside the Pewter City Gym and saw another him fighting Brock and his Onix with a Pikachu instead of Riolu, he wondered what he was doing because you can't fight Rock Types with Electric Types, let alone something as small as a Pikachu. The battle went the same why as with Riolu except this time he told Pikachu to use Thunder Shock which had no effect being also Ground Type, he forfeited the match like last time, and Ash woke up in his bed with Riolu still sound asleep right next to him. He began to wonder if that dream meant anything.

"Was that Pikachu supposed to be my partner?" He asked himself. "Why do I keep having those dreams?" He then began to wonder what was going on, if they were just dreams then why would he keep having them? He thought it was too late to worry about them and went back to sleep, ready to begin his challenge in the morning.

Ash and Riolu got back to the Gym and this time they were ready as Ash pushed the door open and yelled… "I'M BACK!"

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Brock scolded again.

"We're ready this time, you won't know what to expect." Ash stated back to him.

"Heh, yeah, we'll see." Brock said still mocking him. "Go Geodude!" He shouted as he sent out the armed head Pokemon.

"I chose you Pidgeotto!" Ash shouted throwing the ball releasing his friend. "Use gust!" He commanded as Pidgeotto began to fly circles around Geodude, creating a gust of wind. "No luck, come back!" He said calling his bird friend to his ball.

"Giving up again, Ash Ketch'em?" Brock said in a mocking tone.

"Not a chance! Go Riolu you're up!" Riolu nodded and went for the battle.

"Riolu again? I feel sorry that he is being raised by such a weak trainer." Brock said still in his scolding tone.

"Riolu, show'em who's boss." Ash said, Riolu got ready. Geodude charged at him, but that gave him a chance to dodge. "Quick Attack now!" He yelled, Riolu then landed to charge at Geodude with full force knocking him out.

Brock looked with a shocked expression on his face before recalling Geodude. "Impressive, but still you're no match for Onix!" Brock stated throwing his ball onto the battle field releasing him.

Riolu then started to charge rapidly around the field like a maniac and almost hit Ash. He lost all his Quick Attack energy and was caught in Onix's bind once again. "Riolu don't give up, use Force Palm!" Ash shouted. Riolu then began to charge his palm with energy and started going all out on Onix, rapidly using the move over and over again, and again, and again until one of his arms got free. "Perfect! Use Aura Sphere and aim it at the smoke detectors!" Ash command. Riolu threw the ball of energy into the air, hitting one of the smoke detectors setting the sprinklers off. As the water came down Riolu broke free and landed right in front of Onix. Ash saw this as a perfect moment Rock Types were weak to water and Fighting Types so… "Force Palm." He said, Riolu went for another hit against Onix making his head go flying to the ground, but Onix never gave up. "Riolu now use, UGH!" Ash got cut off as he felt something holding him back. By their voices and saying not to hurt Onix Ash knew it could only be Brock's brothers and sisters. Ash realized that Brock still has a heart, even if it seems that he pushes his Pokemon to their limits, he knew that if he didn't care about his Pokemon then he wouldn't have care for his siblings, it reminded of how Ash loved his little brother Red. "Riolu…pull back buddy." Ash said giving up the match.

"What are you doing? This match isn't over." Brock said. Ash's only response was.

"The sprinklers going off doesn't count as me winning. Next time, we'll win fair and square." He said as he walked out of the Gym once again. Brock then thought about something, something about Ash and how nice he seems to be no matter how weak.

'He's really a nice guy.' Misty thought to herself as she saw the whole thing.

"Sorry if I was too rough on you Riolu." Ash said to his little buddy, as they walked down a road to who knows where. "But, you did do a great job." He complemented his companion.

"Rio…" Riolu said in a sad tone, which Ash caught.

"Sounds like you feel the same way huh?" He asked. Riolu just nodded while saying 'yes' in his language.

"Hey wait up!" A familiar voice called. Ash turned to see Brock running towards them. He stopped in front of them panting. "I just want to give you this." Brock stated as he held out the badge of his Gym.

"I can't accept it, I forfeit again remember?" Ash stated confused of why he would be given a badge.

"Actually, I lost to you. It counts even if you think setting off the sprinklers was cheating, and it's also for your kindness towards Pokemon." Brock stated, Ash still felt it was unacceptable to take a badge without proof. "Don't worry, to tell you the truth I seem more better at raising Pokemon then making them battle. I don't know about being the best Pokemon Trainer, I'd rather become the world's best Pokemon Breeder. Although I can't leave because I have a family to take care of." Brock stated though at some point he did wish he could go with Ash on his journey. "Take this badge and if you can, fulfill my dream for me." Ash nodded and said…

"I promise." And with that he took the badge. Just then Flint appeared.

"Brock, go and follow your own dream." He said, which confused the two. He then removed the beard and hat and revealed that he had the same hair as Brock.

"Dad?" Brock asked, then a look of shock came to Ash and Riolu's faces.

"Wait, YOU'RE the good for nothing father!?" He shouted in confusion.

"That's right. *Sigh* I couldn't become the great Pokemon Trainer I tried to be and because of so I was too ashamed to come back to my family." He stated.

"But…why help me instead of your own son." Ash asked as he started to wonder why he wanted Ash to beat Brock.

"Well because you reminded me of myself, and I knew that without help that you wouldn't stand a chance. Like me." Flint stated in his normal tone. "It's time I started taking care of my family. I'll take over from here Brock. You go fulfill your dreams and mine." Brock stopped him before he left as he wanted to say a few things. "Look I understand how you feel about what I did to you so if you…uh. What is this?" He asked as Brock handed him a needle and thread, then Brock started to tell him what to do and it goes on a long, long time.

Before Brock left, he changed his clothes and this time he had a black and orange vest on. During the journey, Brock did ask Ash about Misty, she was still reminding him about the bike owes her. Ash did try to lose her but he could've lost Brock while trying to get away from her. During the night, they were all getting ready to sleep in, but before anyone got in their bags Brock had a question.

"Hey Ash I forgot to ask, were did you get that Pokemon from?" He asked since it wasn't a Pokemon from Kanto.

"Well, you see Riolu is from Sinnoh. Professor Oak gave him to me as my starter." Ash explained as Riolu agreed. "How he got him I don't really know."

"Hmm…well now that I think about it, I think it's because Oak is a close friend of the Professor Rowan in Sinnoh." Brock explained, Ash thought that could be the case.

I guess next time Ash and Brock are gonna become close buds. Join us next time on Ash's Journey.

Yes, I know it's the same Pokemon serious but with Riolu, but this is my first fanfic so, I kinda just chose whatever I could find, but it's still a good series. I decided to put Brock in his Sinnoh clothes because Diamond and Pearl was the first Pokemon series I watched, also Ash does have a Sinnoh Pokemon so it works to. Anyway, thanks for reading, leave a review and tell me what'cha think, and follow my stories on my page.


	8. Clefairy and The Three Stones

Last time Ash met the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock, wo he had a hard time up against, and Flint a Brock's father helped train Ash to win. Brock gave the Gym Badge to Ash while also joining him on his journey and becoming interested in what Ash might have in store. Continuing their journey, Ash, Riolu, Misty and Brock are gonna discover something out of this world.

"Hey guys, I think I see up ahead!" Ash said as he pointed at the mountain in front of them.

"You know, knowing you, you're probably thinking of catching every single Pokémon in there, aren't you?" Misty stated. "Still, doesn't the name sound romantic?" She asked.

"People say that a huge meteor crashed into the mountain during prehistoric times." Brock stated to the group. If you're wondering where Riolu is he's in Ash's backpack with the zipper open as he's sleeping.

"You really think it's true? If so I don't really know it's still here then." Misty stated as she was thinking of how big it might be.

"The Meteor is supposedly made out of three stones, two are unknown but one is known as the Moon Stone." Brock stated catching their attention. Ash felt Excited the he might be able to find two unknown stones and something called the moon stone. Then they all heard a scream and ran towards the noise to find that a man was being attacked by Zubat. Ash took out his Pokedex for info.

" _Zubat, flying Pokémon with supersonic hearing. Zubat normally hide in caves to avoid daylight."_ Dextor said.

"Not those ones, alright Riolu you ready buddy?" Ash asked him as he nodded and jumped from his backpack and ran in front of the Zubat. The man turned his head and saw the Pokémon in front of him. "Riolu, Aura Sphere!" Ash shouted as Riolu fired the energy ball from his hands scaring off the Zubat. "Hey are you okay?" He asked hoping he made it in time.

"WOW! You guys are the greatest!" The man shouted as he pulled Ash into a bear hug. He then shouted gloating about how it was the best rescue he's had, and how awesome Ash was. Ash did appreciate the complements but he was starting to lose air as his face was turning red. Riolu saw this, jumped in between them, and then start to separate them. "They say a man's best friend is his Pokémon, and seeing you two I definitely believe it." The man stated finally separated from Ash, not caring wheather his Pokémon wasn't from Kanto or not.

"Um, thanks, that's nice." Ash said, then the man started to gloat again about how he's never seen such friendship between Pokémon before. 'Wow…he must've gotten hit on the head, he is acting crazy.' Ash thought to himself as he watched the guy act like a weirdo. "Well anyway, why were the Zubat attacking you mister, um…?" He asked as he thought that Pokémon would never attack for no reason.

"NEVER call me mister, my name is Seymour! Seymour the Scientist!" The man shouted as he began to gloat again. _Man, this guy might've hit himself on the head after all._

'O…kay?' Ash and Riolu both thought to themselves.

Seymour then took Ash and his friends on a tour through the cave. "See? The cave is all lit up inside. Somebody set these lights throughout the entire cave. The Pokémon in this cave need the dark, the lights confuse and upset them." He stated as they walked on.

"Then that's probably why left the cave and attacked you. They think you're the cause of it." Brock said getting a nod from Seymour.

"Take a look, these Paris are planting their mushrooms everywhere, and the heat from the light dry up the Sandshrew. That's why I'm here, I'm potholed to protect this mountain from the troublemakers in these caves." He stated. The word troublemakers they heard.

"Troublemakers? Why attack a cave?" Misty thought out loud.

"Well… I'm afraid it's because they want the three stones." Seymour said as he came to a stop. He then began to gloat again, it's annoying.

"You mean like the Moonstone?" Ash asked. When Riolu thought of troublemakers only one thing came to his mind, and it consisted of a team with a Meowth…oh alright. It's Team Rocket.

"Ever since I was a little boy, I believed that Pokémon came to this world from outer space. I also believed it was the Moonstone that bought the Pokemon here to begin with." Seymour said. Okay is he done gloating because this is just annoying. "But the Moonstone and the other stones belong to the Pokémon, there for we must not take it from them. You, you agree with me, right?" He asked Ash grabbing his hands. Ash only nodded his head, he was a little freaked out. _And who wouldn't with the creep in the room._

Tai.K.: Okay can you stop? I know it's annoying but you don't have to ruin the story because of it.

MacKid: Sorry but you have to admit it's annoying.

Tai.K.: Okay, I think they get it, get off the keyboard.

MarioKid.P.W.: Come on Mac, let him be.

MacKid: *Sigh* Fine.

They then saw a Clefairy hop by while holding a rock. Ash's curiosity took over and he took out Dextor.

" _Clefairy, this little Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. They are believed to live inside but very few have been seen by humans."_ He stated. The Clefairy did look kinda cute, Ash wondered what that stone in its hand was.

"It's best if you just let these Clefairy stay here. I hope you understand." Seymour said to them.

Ash and his friends did understand, but Riolu felt aura energy nearby. The aura he sensed was like his meaning its owner is the same specious as him. Just as he managed to find the source, it disappeared. He thought that it was nothing and thought he was getting little to ahead of himself.

Just afterwards they heard the Clefairy and it sound like it was in trouble. They ran to the scene and found Meowth in front of the Clefairy looking for trouble.

"You again? What are you doing here?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Looking for troublemakers like you!" Ash shouted balling his hands into a fist. While they were talking Riolu went up to the Clefairy willing to help. "I knew something like this had to do with Team Rocket." Ash said with a serious look on his face.

"We outa stop them before any more damage is done by them." Brock stated. Then the rest of the Team Rocket appeared saying their moto.

"Hmph! They sure are showoffs." Seymour said looking disappointed.

"Yeah don't you ever get tired of saying the same things over and over again?" Ash asked them a little annoyed.

"Oh, please you're just jealous boy." Jessie said in a mocking tone.

"Exactly, because we won't let you join us." James said in the same tone.

"I'd never join you guys in a million years!" Ash shouted now completely annoyed.

"You put the lights in this cave! It's your fault the Pokémon who live here are suffering!" Brock shouted just as annoyed.

"Pss, what a shame." Jessie said sarcastically.

"How are we ever going to forgive ourselves?" James said in the same tone.

"We want to get our hands on the three stones so we can power ourselves up with it." Meowth stated.

MacKid: Wait is he really that stu-OW! Jeez man, I might have a slap mark on my face for that.

Tai.K.: Let-me-fin-ish-write-ing-this!

"With those power stones in our hands nothing will stop us." Jessie stated still thinking they're power-houses when they're not.

"We're not going to let get away with it, you can't, and won't beat us." Ash stated in a serious tone.

"Hmph, how rude." Jessie said in an annoyed tone.

"Let's teach him some manners." James said.

"Misty keep an eye on Seymour and Clefairy, and when you get the chance make a run for it." Ash asked getting a nod from Misty.

"GO!" Ash, Brock, Jessie, and James said as they threw their Pokeballs releasing their Pokemon; Ekans, Koffing, Butterfly, and Zubat.

"Wait, What? When did you get a Zubat Brock?" Ash asked confused.

"I captured it before we entered the cave." He answered making Ash feel jealous.

"Koffing, use smog attack!" James commanded as Koffing began to release smoke.

"Butterfly, Whirl Wind!" Ash shouted as Butterfly swift away the smog.

"Zubat, Double Team!" Brock shouted as Zubat began to double.

While they were fighting Meowth was sneaking by to get the Moonstone. Ash and Brock were victorious, but then they realized that Meowth was missing. Meanwhile Misty and Seymour were outside climbing to try and get the Clefairy, when it spotted Meowth it jumped and landed on Misty making her and Seymour fall into the river.

"Al right, it's over, give me the Moonstone!" Meowth shouted jumping down onto a rock in the river.

"Not this time Meowth, Staryu, use swift!" Misty yelled sending out Staryu and throwing swift at him. "Now, use Water Gun!" She said as Staryu followed her command. Staryu filled Meowth up like a balloon making him blast off, then returning to its Pokeball.

Ash and Brock made it to the scene and helped them out of the water. It was late and Brock brought out Pokémon food for the Pokémon, Ash and Seymour tried it and though Seymour didn't think it was bad it seemed Ash didn't like the taste.

MacKid: Well of course he doesn't like it, it's made for Po-OW! All right I leave you alone! Jez.

Meanwhile Riolu and Clefairy were talking about something, though the others didn't seem to understand them being Pokémon, they had to be talking about something interesting.

"(So that stone your holding, is it a Moonstone?)" Riolu asked wanting to know what the rock Clefairy was holding was.

"(Well, part of it. Some Pokémon use stones like these to evolve, you see not all Pokémon evolve from fighting, some Pokémon need a special stone in order to evolve.)" The Clefairy stated catching Riolu's interest.

"(Really, like what?)" He asked curiously. The two began to talk about the Moonstone and the other two stones, which made the rest wonder what they were saying. "Rio, Riolu!" Riolu said wanting them to follow as he and the Clefairy took off.

They followed the Pokémon wondering what they wanted to show, Ash was really curious if Riolu was. They didn't know where the Clefairy was going, but Riolu trusts it, then so does Ash. Having to go inside of another cave, they spotted what Seymour said was the core of the Moonstone.

"So, the Moonstone Legend is true." Brock said as he saw the Moonstone shimmer in the light. After Clefairy put the last piece with the rest the Moonstone began to sparkle, then more Clefairy began to come out. Then they started to dance around the Moonstone.

"Amazing, these Clefairy formed their own society. This is an incredible sight." Seymour stated. Then Clefairy took out a blue stone with a strange symbol in it and handed it to Riolu.

"Hey Riolu, what has Clefairy been talking about anyway?" Ash asked curious of what Riolu has been hearing. Then Riolu tried to do charades tell Ash what he was talking about. "The Clefairy, gather these rocks, and, do the Macarena?" Ash said confused making Riolu fall over. Then that's when Ash understood what he really meant. "Wait, OH! The Clefairy prey to the Moonstone." He said as Riolu gave thumbs up.

"Huh, is it because the Moonstone fell from the heavens?" Seymour thought as he continued to watch the Clefairy dance.

"Then maybe the Legends are true. But what about the other two stones?" Misty stated and asked.

"OF COURSE, IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!" Seymour shouted ignoring Misty's question and starting to gloat again.

Then as soon as he said stars… "Stars? That's our cue." Meowth stated making the group turn then find Team Rocket again.

"You guys never quit, do you?" Ash said annoyed.

"The Moonstone belongs to the Clefairy, leave it alone!" Seymour yelled trying to hide being nervous, ticking off Team Rocket. Syemour tried to hide being nervous by running to Team Rocket only to be tripped by Meowth, and lose his glasses.

"Go, Riolu/Onix/Koffing/Ekans!" Ash, Brock, Jessie, and James said as they sent out their Pokémon. Once Team Rocket got a look at Onix Jessie decided…

"Size doesn't matter, Ekans underground!" As Ekans dug underground.

"Koffing, Smoke Screen!" James shouted as Koffing began to release smoke.

"That's not going to stop us, Pidgeotto use Whirl Wind!" Ash shouted releasing Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto got rid of the smoke, and they saw that the Moonstone was gone along with Team Rocket. "Oh no! The match, it was a trick." Ash stated angrily as they ran off to find them.

Team Rocket was sliding down the hill laughing at how successful they were. "We just went from worst, to first!" Meowth stated. But their victory was short lived when they came crashing into Onix.

"Good job Onix now, use bind!" Brock shouted wanting to get it over with.

"Koffing, Counter it!" James shouted as Koffing went to attack, and ended up failing, knocking them both out as Seymour and the Clefairy came through the hole that Onix dug. The Clefairy then ran up to Team Rocket then used Metronome, sending them flying far from MT. Moon.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted as a shine appeared in the sky signaling they were gone.

When the Clefairy did Metronome, the Moonstone blasted into several pieaces. Evolving the Clefariy into Clefable. Ash pulled out Dexter and scanned the Pokémon.

" _Clefable, the evolved form of Clefairy, these unique creatures are among the rarest Pokémon."_ Dexter stated.

"This is the power of the Moonstone." Seymour said amazed of what just happened. Then the Clefable gathered the remains of the Moonstone, and returned to praying to the Moonstone.

"You know, I think I'm gonna live here with the Clefairy and Clefable." Seymour stated confusing the group. He then explained why he was going to do so, Ash and the group respected his decision. The same Clefairy came over to Ash and gave him a strange rainbow colored stone with the same symbol as Riolu's. It made Ash wonder what it was.

The gang said their goodbyes to the Clefairy and Seymour then headed off to return to their journey, while on the way they saw a sign that said something about Cerulean City. The gang knew they were on the right track, then Ash saw a picture on the sign that had Gary holding what looked like a blue crocodile and writing under the picture saying that Ash is a loser which Ash did not appreciate. Until next time, stay tuned.


	9. Cerulean Gym Leader Misty?

Hey guys, if you're wondering what the blue croc that Gary has in the picture is, I'll give you a hint, it has red spikes, and has a yellow line going across its chest.

Last time on Ash's Journey; Ash and the gang got to MT. Moon where they met a guy named Seymour, the Clefairy were attacked by Team Rocket who then got sent blasted far away. After the defeat of Team Rocket Ash and Riolu were given strange stones by one of the Clefairy that had strange symbols in them, then once leaving the cave Ash and his group found a sign that had a picture of Gary with his Pokémon on it saying that Ash is a loser. Ash now filled with determination heads to Cerulean City to win his next badge so he can prove he's not a loser, and he needs to prepare for it anyway.

Ash was stomping down the path to Cerulean with steam coming out of his head and an angered look, Brock and Riolu were behind knowing why he was like that as they were sweat dropping. Ash stopped in the road, still looking angry and mumbling something about Gary.

"Ash I think you should calm down, take a deep breath." Brock suggested. Ash did what he said and took a deep breath then let it out calming down.

"You're right, no reason to be upset." He said pulling a grin onto his face.

"Wow, that was fast, I should have said something in the beginning." Brock stated. Riolu just shrugged feeling better about Ash being okay now.

"Hey, wait up!" Misty called as she was running far behind. "You can't seriously be heading to Cerulean City Ash, why are you going there!?" She shouted looking scared.

"Well, duh, it's where my next Gym Badge lies to be taken by my victory." Ash stated pumping his fist into the air.

"Ash, you don't want to go there." Misty stated trying to convince them not to go.

"And 'why' would I not want to?" Ash asked confused.

"Uh, um, because, uh… they have 'creepy' ghost Pokémon there, WOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Misty tried to convince them not to go.

Ash just laughed and said… "Yeah, right. Listen Misty, I've read about Cerulean City, the place has nothing to do with ghost types, like I'm scared of them anyway. Cerulean is well known for water type trainers, therefore: The Gym is a water type Pokémon Gym." Crossing his arms.

"You know Misty, I thought that since you're a water type trainer you would like something like Cerulean." Brock stated. They assumed Misty was a water trainer because of her team of water Pokémon. The boys just went back onto the trail, and she was still trying to stop them. 

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! How about Vermillion City instead? They have a Gym, and cool, uh, awesome Pokémon and, um. What better place to just live, relax, and watch the sunset?" Misty suggested running in front of them. She closed her eyes then started saying how Vermillion is romantic and better then Cerulean, but when she opened her they were gone. Turning around she saw the boys heading to the city without her, which made her fall on her face.

"Sheesh, if she doesn't want to come she doesn't have to." Ash stated.

"Yeah, I mean, why wouldn't she like Cerulean City? I could have sworn she was a water type trainer." Brock said. Then they saw Riolu had sad eyes and his head down, mostly because he missed Misty. Ash stopped and kneed down to him.

"Hey, don't worry buddy. I'm sure we'll see her when we leave the city, besides if she wants her bike she'll have to make up her mind." Ash told him while petting his head then picking him up. He thought of an idea that might cheer Riolu up, he put him behind his back then put his arms around his neck, and his legs around his waist like he was giving him a piggy back ride.

They had just arrived in Cerulean, Ash and Brock were impressed while Riolu was starting to feel better from Ash trying to help him. "Cerulean City is a pretty nice place, isn't it Ash?" Brock asked getting a good look at the houses that they passed by.

"It is pretty cool, as for Misty not wanting to be here I don't think I'll ever understand why girls are what they are." Ash said as he still saw that Misty wasn't with them.

While walking down the streets, they found that it didn't seem very populated, that is until they saw entire crowd along with police cars in front of one of the buildings. They knew that if it had to do with the police, it was never good. Running over trying to get through the crowd, they found that the front door was covered with police officers.

"Hey, excuse me sir, what on earth happened here?" Ash asked one of the bystanders in the front.

"Well, some burglars broke in last night stealing a vacuum, or something else unimportant." He told him shrugging his arms.

"What's it to you?" A familiar voice called making the trio turn to see Officer Jenny coming over to them with an annoyed look on her face.

"Wait, aren't you Officer Jenny from Viridian City?" Ash asked, then something clicked in his mind. "Or, are you the twin sister of that Jenny?" He asked remembering reading something about Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys.

"Oh-ho, you mean my sister-in-law. If you her, that means you had some dealing with the police in that city." She scoffed stilling glaring at the two men. "Maybe you asked for directions, found a wallet then turned it into her, or broke out of JAIL!" She yelled pulling out handcuffs and shoving them in their faces.

"Wait, WHAT!? I never went to jail!" Ash shouted holding his hands out in defense.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." She scoffed bringing her face closer.

"W-we got into town and saw the crowd, we wanted to see why there was one." Brock stated holding his hands in defense as well.

"Like a criminal returning to the scene of a crime…" She said under her breath.

Ash just sighed and took out Dextor to talk for him. _"I am Dextor, a Pokedex programed by Professor Samul Oak for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketch'em of Pallet Town."_ He stated.

"I see. And you?" She said looking over to Brock.

"I'm a former Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym." Brock stated holding his badge out to the public.

"OH, MY, GOSH. I am so, sorry." She said. "Man, my sister does have weird ways of making friends." She mumbled turning away and putting her hand to her face.

"Don't worry about it, maybe if you're free, we could get together tonight and you can show me around the town." Brock suggested. Ash wondered what he meant by that, it sounded like he was asking her out.

"I don't get off duty until after your bedtime." She said turning him down. Brock almost fell over after her response, while Ash and Riolu just sweat dropped and showed awkward smiles.

"While good thing I had Dex here, and you had your badge." Ash said. They were now sitting on a bench next to a park.

"Yeah… Hey, aren't you heading to the Gym?" Brock asked him seeing him take his hat off.

"Well, yeah, but seeing it's a water type gym I have to think of a strategy." Ash said as Riolu curled up into his lap closing his eyes relaxing, he saw this and put his hand over his head while smiling. "Hey Brock, you're a Gym Leader, maybe you can give me some tips." Ash asked since Brock was a Gym Leader.

"Well, I never met the leader in this city, but I do know his special move." Brock said catching Ash's attention. "Hm… Oh, sorry, I can't give you that info." He said making Ash's head drop in depression. He finished off with… "I may be a former Gym Leader, but I still have respect, you'll understand."

The two parted ways to do their own things, Ash questioned why Brock had to leave and he said it was just for stuff. Riolu was still clung onto his trainer as he took out a map then looked for where the Gym might be, still eager to get his next badge, he finally found it seeing the giant Dewgong statue above the text of it. Heading in Riolu got off his shoulders, but only to see that it looked like just some show of water dancing girls. Seeing the girls reminded Riolu of Misty. Ash was now confused of why something like this would be a Gym.

"Okay, this is confusing. What is going on out there?" Ash asked himself walking down stairs. After walking down, the stairs he found what looked like an aquarium, all that did was make him more confused. Then he heard talking making his head turn to see the same girls from the show he saw. "Hey, excuse me?" He asked them wanting to know what was going on.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to see our manager if you want an interview." One of them told him.

"Wait, what? N-no I'm…" He started to say but got cut off.

"We also don't do autographs." Another said.

"Ac-actually, I'm not asking for ether of those, I'm trying see if this is a Gym." He stated.

"Of course, it is." And another said.

"Okay, so is the Gym Leader out running errands or something?" He dumbly asked.

"You're looking at them." One of them said confusing him.

"The three of us are the Gym Leaders."

"We're the sensational sisters."

"World famous." The three of them said only for Ash and Riolu have blank expressions on their faces.

"Wha… what was with the swimming then?" He asked still confused.

"It's our hobby, fans adore girls like us." One of them stated as they started to giggle confusing Ash even more. They left heading back to their pool area, Ash followed them because he still wanted to get his second badge.

"Wait!" He yelled catching up to them. "If you're the Gym Leaders, then I challenge you to a battle!" He said pumping his fist into the air.

"Look, we're not in the mood okay?" The blonde stated.

"We just got beaten three times in a row by these know-it-all kids from Pallet Town." The blue haired said.

"*Sigh* Not again. Was one of them named Gary, by any chance?" He asked as he knew it was obvious who would have beaten him to the punch.

"Yeah, one defeat after another." The blue stated.

"Yeah, we had to rush to the PokeCenter the second the match was over." The blonde said as the red haired took out a Pokeball.

"This one is all that's left." She stated releasing a Goldeen.

"Th-that's it? A Goldeen?" He asked seeing it flop on the ground.

Then returning it, they started talking about how they can't battle and would rather be good looking and preform for a show. Then one clapped her hands calling over the Seel, he jumped out of the water flopped his tongue out holding the badge to the Gym, which made Ash feel a little weird.

"If you want our badge, you can have it." The blonde stated taking the badge then handing it to Ash.

"Thanks but, I prefer to earn my badges." Ash said rejecting the offer.

"A badge is a badge, just take it, unless you want to wait until our Pokémon are done in the PokeCenter." She stated still holding the badge out.

Ash didn't think it right, he still held his hand out to take the badge, until he realized something. "Hey why don't you just battle with...?" He was about to say that they could battle with Seel but got cut off.

"HOLD IT!" A familiar voice making the group turn to see Misty standing on the bleachers, which Riolu was happy to see. She jumped from the bleachers then said… "If none of you three will battle him, I will." Which confused both Ash and Riolu.

"Wait what're you talking about…? Don't tell me…. you're one of…" He asked looking at Misty.

"That's right, I'm also a Gym Leader of Cerulean." She stated getting looks from the girls.

"There are only three sisters, and one runt." Red head scoffed.

"Well, surprised to see you so soon little sis." Blonde stated.

"The little girl who said she wouldn't come back until she became a great Pokémon Trainer." Blue haired scoffed.

"Uhhhhhhh… is that why you never wanted to come?" He asked her confused.

Then the girls started to mock Misty by saying that she couldn't compare to her, that they are more talented and beautiful then she is, which made them get on her nerves, and made Ash even more confused. Then as soon as Misty said that Ash was the reason why she even came back in the first place, the blonde said that she wouldn't choose him for a boyfriend which made Ash facefault. (I don't know what you call that falling down animation.)

"Listen I battle him, it's more than enough proof that I am better then you three!" Misty yelled annoyed. "Listen here Ash, get ready to rumble!" She shouted moving her attention to Ash.

The duo both got on opposite side of the pool with pads thrown in for nonwater type Pokémon. "If you want that Gym badge then you'll have to beat Ash, and believe me, it's not going to easy." Misty stated pulling out one of her Pokeballs.

"My Pleasure! How many?" Ash asked smugly.

"Two, on two!" She shouted getting ready to fight.

"Alright then, Riolu I choose… you?" He started to say but then saw that Riolu was with him. Looking around he saw him jump onto one of the bleachers then sit there to watch the battle, since he didn't want to battle Misty.

"Rio, Rio!" He shouted cheerfully making Ash facefault.

"I guess if you really don't want to battle her." Ash said getting back up.

"Riolu, that's so sweat of you!" She shouted over to him making his smile grow larger.

"I choose you! Butterfree!" Ash shouted turning his hat then throwing Butterfree's ball out to fight.

"If that's the case, go Staryu!" Misty shouted releasing her Pokémon.

Ash took out Dexter. _"Staryu,_ _Staryu's center section has an organ called the core that shines bright red. If you go to a beach toward the end of summer, the glowing cores of these Pokémon look like the stars in the sky."_ He stated.

"Butterfree I know you can take that thing! Tackle it!" He shouted as Butterfree attacked Stayu.

"Staryu, Counter Attack!" Misty shouted as Staryu got back up then jumped to attack.

"Dodge Butterfree! Then continue tackling!" Ash shouted as Butterfree evaded the attack then proceeded to tackle it over and over.

"Staryu don't give up, use Water Gun!" Misty yelled after Staryu fell into the water fired water at Butterfree.

"Butterfree, Stun Spore, now!" Ash shouted as Butterfree did what he said and paralyzed Staryu.

'Oh no.' "Staryu, wash it off." Misty said as Staryu jumped into the water removing the paralyzed effect then coming out.

"Tch, typical. Butterfree sleep powder!" Ash shouted as Butterfree released a stunt of powder putting the foe asleep, only for it to go under water.

"Attack from underwater!" Misty shouted. Staryu did what she said and jumped out of the water tackling Butterfree over and over again. He was knocked out of the air and sent in the water getting put at a disadvantage.

"Butterfree, come back!" Ash yelled returning him to his ball. He attach it to his belt and pulled out Pidegotto's, but before he threw it a thought came to his mind. 'Pidgeottos the only Pokémon left to use, if he goes down, then I might lose my chance at getting my next badge… but I have to try, I Pidgeotto wouldn't let me down on purpose.' He thought as he held the ball in front of him. "Go, Pidgeotto!" He shouted throwing the ball and sending him out.

"Staryu, return." Misty said calling it back. Then taking out another ball threw it while saying… "Go Starymie!" releasing the Pokémon.

"*Grunt* A higher level? Hmph, let's see what it can do. Pidgeotto, Whirl Wind!" Ash shouted. Pidgeotto started to create a gust of wind throwing Starmie back.

"*Grunt* Starmie, Tackle it!" Misty shouted as Starmie went to tackle Pidgeotto.

"Counter it with Wing Attack!" Ash shouted. Pidgeotto's wings began to glow as he sent Starmie flying back into the water, only for it to come back getting a hit, then coming back for another. "Use Gust, blow it away!" Ash shouted as Pidgeotto began to flap his wings creating a gust of wind sending Staryu flying to a wall unable to battle.

Then all of the sudden an earthquake began to erupt, or so they thought, till they saw a giant machine crash through the wall making Riolu run to Ash and him and Misty running to the other side of the wall.

"Sorry to break in on you, ladies." A Familiar voice called out.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Another Familiar voice called out. Ash and Misty recognized the voices and saw the trio of Team Rocket come out with their usually motto.

(Skip motto)

"Oh, great, here we go again." Ash groaned seeing the same group they've dealt with over a hundred times.

"Maybe you have the upper advantage when in water, but once we take that water away…" Jessie said hinting to their plan.

"Your Pokémon are ours for the taking." James stated throwing his rose to the side. They activated the machine behind them which sent a giant hose to the pool sucking up all the water.

"Wait, giant hose, giant vacuum. You guys were the burglars that stole those things from that store!" Ash yelled after he put two and two together. 'I should have known it was them.' He thought remembering how much trouble they really are.

"Y'a know, maybe we should just, give, it, BACK!" Meowth shouted as he turned the switch to blow, sending water everywhere. Then turned it back to suck, catching Seel.

"Seel, no!" Blue hair yelled.

Ash had to think of something and quick, he looked around trying to find some way to stop Team Rocket, when he saw what looked like a Jolteon running into the water. He wondered where the Pokémon came from and what it was doing. Was he wild? He couldn't tell but whatever he was doing looked serious.

(Jolteon P.O.V.)

I was told to go run into the pool then use a move to stop the thieves from whatever they were doing, I didn't know why I had to but if my trainer wanted to help then there must be a good reason. "(I hope this works.)" I said as I released a Thunder Bolt, shocking the water hoping to have gotten the criminals. '(Won't be long before they get what they deserved.)' I thought to myself.

(Viewer P.O.V.)

Ash saw as the electricity of the Thunder Bolt shocked the trio of villains and made them fall in sending them flying off to where ever as the hose got disconnected when Seel was sucked in.

"Team Rockets blasting off again!" They shouted as they got sent off to who knows where.

Ash got up and was about to call Pidgeotto to get the Jolteon out of the water until he saw some odd figure in a black coat with a hood over his face run over to the machine, jumping onto it, then switching it to blow the water out. While the water was blowing out the group got blinded by a huge splash that they didn't see the Jolteon come out, the figure returning the Jolteon to its Pokeball, or the figure running out before they noticed him still there. After the huge splash, Ash looked around for the figure trying to figure out where he came from, who he was, and what and where that Jolteon was, but he found nothing.

'Who was that guy? Was he Jolteon's trainer?' Ash thought to himself as the shadow cloaked trainer reminded him of something. "Well, I guess there goes my next badge." He mumbled to himself, it was still loud enough for people to hear.

"Nu-uh, here you go, you deserve this badge." The blonde hair said handing him the Cerulean City Gym Badge.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Misty yelled as she knew Ash didn't actually win.

"Admit it Misty, if they hadn't interrupted he would have beaten you to begin with." Her sister restated. Misty couldn't do anything to argue but just let her head fall in defeat. "Take this badge Ash you deserve it." She explained.

Ash didn't argue with her ether, he looked at her and she nodded at him, so he just smiled then took the offer. Riolu pulled on Ash's leg wanting him to move his attention to him, he saw him pulling on his leg and just smiled, picking him up, then giving him a piggy-back ride again which Riolu smiled of so. Leaving the Gym they met up with Brock again, he was impressed that Ash got his second Gym Badge which Ash could only grin at. They left Cerulean City off to Vermillion City for Ash's next battle, as they left the cloaked figure was standing at the edge of a cliff, watching them leave the city, having a smile put onto his face as he watched them leave together reminded him of his old days as a young trainer. Another Pokémon appeared, standing alongside him watching them leave as he had the same smile on his face, all the trainer could say was…

"Do well… Ashton Satoshi Ketch'em." As they left the cliff.

To be Continued…

What did you think, I added the Jolteon because since I replaced Pikachu I had to put something different that shocked Team Rocket, I'll let you take a guess at who the figure is and why he knows Ash's full name.


	10. Psychic Pokemon, and the hidden village

Hey guys, I haven't been on Fanfiction. net lately because I just had a lot going on in the real world. I just got a PS4 and two games in the process, I'm planning on starting one after I beat the first that I started and I might be more busy then I usually am.

Last time on Ash's Journey: Ash, Brock, and Riolu have found out that Misty is a Gym Leader too, and that Team Rocket was the culprit thieves who stole a vacuum and hose. Then there was this weird guy with a Jolteon who saved the day, who this guy maybe is a mystery but what other new surprises is Ash going to find?

"Aaaand, we're lost." Ash said as they were walking through a forest with no compass or anything to guide them.

"ALREADY!?" Misty cried out annoyed at Ash's misfortune.

"That took one minute and twenty-three seconds." Brock stated holding a stop watch.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if we keep going we'll make our way back on the path." Ash stated still determined to get to Vermillion. Riolu was sitting on his backpack with his legs over his shoulders who he had a few, doubts about, knowing how Ash is.

"That's what you said the last time! I'm tired." Misty cried still annoyed at Ash's stupidity. "I told you not to take any shortcuts." She said trying to throw the blame on him.

"I took a…? You're the one who went this way!" Ash tried to counter her statement knowing that she was the one to really blame.

"Yeah? Well if it wasn't for 'your' leadership, we wouldn't have gotten lost!" She yelled still playing the blame game. "And before you say anything, if you don't know where you are, or how you got here we're lost okay!" She yelled before he even got the chance to say anything.

"Never mind, I'm taking a break." Ash said as he sat down on a rock nearby. Then he noticed something drinking from a small pool of water, he of course knew this was an Oddish.

Ash did know who it was but was still curious of what Dexter had to say. _"Oddish the weed Pokémon._ _During the daytime, Oddish buries itself in soil to absorb nutrients from the ground using its entire body. The more fertile the soil, the glossier its leaves become."_ He stated after being pulled by Ash.

Ash was about to pull out a Pokeball until… "No, no, no, NNNOOOOO! You got us lost, I'm catching that Pokémon." Misty scolded thinking that Ash shouldn't be rewarded after blaming him still. This didn't go unnoticed as Oddish made a run for it, she didn't give up though as she pulled out her Pokeball. "Go, Starmie!" She yelled sending out the star Pokémon. "It's weak so we can't use too much power, use Water Gun! Then Tackle" She called out for her weakest attacks. The Oddish was out and unable to battle, Misty saw this chance and brought out her Pokeball ready to catch it. She threw the ball to catch, but for some reason it stopped in midair then went flying back into her face causing her to land on her knees and hold her face in pain.

Ash looked up from the noise broken Misty and saw a Pokémon he didn't recognize. It looked like a mini ballerina with green hair that had pink petals coming from it, green legs, and red eyes. "Who's that Pokémon?" Ash questioned pulling out Dexter for info.

" _Kirla the Emotion Pokémon. It is said that a Kirlia that is exposed to the positive emotions of its Trainer grows beautiful. This Pokémon controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain. They are also known to be found in Hoenn and Sinnoh."_ Dexter stated being pointed at the Pokémon.

"Kirlllla!" The Pokémon said as it used its psychic powers to send Starmie flying back into its trainer. Ash didn't know whether to be amazed at the psychic's power or laugh at what Misty got coming to her.

"If it's another one I'm going to catch it!" Ash yelled pulling out Butterfree's ball. "I choose you!" He yelled throwing the ball in his hands. "Use Sleep Power!" He yelled as Butterfree was going to do what he was told, until…

"Kirrrllla." Kirla said as it released hearts. When they made contact with Butterfree, he had hearts in his eyes.

"Huh, Attract?" Ash said now knowing the Pokémon was a girl. "Butterfree snap out of it!" He yelled, but it was like Butterfree didn't know Ash was there. Without warning Kirla used Confusion to slam her opponent to the ground. "Butterfree, return" Ash said calling him back to his ball. The two Pokémon took that time run off and away. "Dang it!" Ash yelled ticked that he didn't get another Pokémon.

Ash didn't give up though he went running in the same the direction hoping he could still get the Kirla, the rest followed him but when they got to a bridge Ash stepped on a broken board and the sharp part of it cut the rope making everyone grabbed the nearest thing they could latch onto, only to see Brock fall into the water. Ash, Riolu, and Misty managed to get to safety, but they still lost Brock, Ash's closest human friend in the group, and well-known travel guide.

"Don't worry Brock we'll find you!" Ash yelled out as they got to the stream of water and ran down the trail hoping they could find them. Along the way they fell into two traps, both being them falling in craters, it wasn't their day as Ash stated. Riolu tried to find Brock's Aura but instead felt that one Aura he felt back at Mt. Moon that disappeared again.

"I really hope we find him soon, and that there aren't any more traps." Misty said hoping she was on top this time. Only then to be pulled into another that that resulted them in a net in a tree.

"*Sigh* Too soon Misty, too soon." Ash said annoyed.

"Bulbasaur!" A strange voice called out. Ash looked down to see the source, and saw that it was a Bulbasaur and the same Kirla they saw earlier.

"A Bulbasaur too?" Ash questioned seeing the two Pokémon walk away from them. "Aw man! Two Pokémon I could've caught today!" Ash shouted in a sad yet annoyed tone.

It had been an hour since the trio had been in the net, they weren't able to escape so all they could do was wait for help. Ash joked about Brock being taken aboard by pirates, only to see what it would come to.

"Ahoy!" A familiar voice called out in a pirate tone. It was Brock of course.

"Brock, you're okay!" Ash cheered happy to see his friend ageing. He did get them down and at the cost, sore bottoms. "Aw, jez. Where were you? We've been looking all over." Ash said curious of what happened to Brock.

"Well…" Brock was ready to explain.

(FLASHBACK)

" _AH-*GASP!*-ARGH-SOMPH-ODEH-HELPH…!" Brock was trying to call for help but the rapids were muffling his screams._

" _I got you, just hold on!" A girl said after grabbing Brock's hand. She managed to pull him out of the water and Brock got a good look at her, he described her beautiful._

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"A beautiful girl? That's better than a pirate!" Ash said, then blushing after saying so as he rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment.

Riolu didn't judge Brock's statement, he had to admit that it was better than a pirate. Brock eventually lead them to a cabin where the girl he met lived in, it was filled with many Pokémon outside of it and was also peaceful.

"Melanie this is Ash and Misty. My two close friends I'm traveling with." Brock said to the girl, now known as Melanie.

"Welcome, so you're Brock's friends. Nice to meet you." Melanie said greeting them kindly.

"Nice to meet you to. Oh wow, look at all those Pokémon." Misty said seeing the critters chow down on their food.

"Thanks. they, don't really belong to me though." Melanie stated as she is not a Pokémon Trainer.

"This is a place where Pokémon are able to rest and relax. Like summer camp, but all year long pretty much." Brock made an example explaining to Ash. "You see when Pokémon get abandon or injured, they can come here to get piece. Melanie takes care of them until they feel better, that's when they leave." He stated.

"So, you're like a Pokémon doctor." Misty said referring to Melanie.

"Oh no, I'm not qualified to be one." She stated.

"She's right, this is more like a health spa then a center." Brock stated agreeing with the girl.

"Here, the Pokémon don't battle each other, they relax and try to enjoy time with one another. And it looks like your little friend is getting along with them quite nicely." Melanie said referring to Riolu, who was talking with the other Pokémon.

"She also collects plants to use for medicine, she knows all about what plants can help a Pokémon recover and get better over time." Brock said.

"So, you and Melanie are kind of alike." Ash stated seeing what they had in common.

"Well, to me, I think Brock has feelings for a certain 'some-MPH!" Misty was about to say until Brock cut her off by holding her mouth with his hand.

"be quite…. she might hear you…" Brock whispered to Misty trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Who set those traps anyway?" Ash asked wondering why the traps him and Misty landed in were there.

"I'm sorry, that would be me. I want to stop trainers before they reached the village, I guess they really worked." Melanie said feeling bad but also impressed that her work payed off. "Because there are so many Pokémon that are injured I need to keep them safe at all cost." She stated.

"So, was that bridge also a trap as well?" Ash asked finding the culprit. Melanie only nodded her head then scratched the back of in embarrassment.

"Can you promise that you won't catch any Pokémon here?" Melanie asked the three. The group said that they'd keep the promise and wouldn't capture any of them, which did make Ash feel a little depressed, but he understood what she meant.

Riolu was playing with the other Pokémon he came across and was ready to play a game of hid and seek. When it was his turn to hide he was going to climb up a tree till he spotted something that he would never forget, the same cloaked figure he saw back at Cerulean City who saved his group from Team Rocket. He couldn't see his face and the rest of his body was cover in a leather coat, and long black jeans. Riolu was going to interact with him, but before he could something dropped on his head, looking down he saw it was an Oran Berry, when he looked up, the figure was gone. Many questions were now running through Riolu's head, like who that man was and what was he doing following them.

Ash overheard Misty apologizing to the same Oddish it met before, and also heard her say that she hoped so wasn't heartless. "Hey, you're not heartless Misty, you just… well, 'we' just sometimes get a little in-over our heads, we're friends and that's what matters." He said trying to cheer her up, she nodded and thanked for the help. That was until she got tackled in the back by the same Bulbasaur they saw earlier.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Misty shouted ticked at what Bulbasaur just did.

"Yeah, what's your pro-WOAH!" Ash shouted as he dodged a blast of Confusion. They saw the same Kirla appear next to Bulbasaur looking just as angry. "Is this about before? Well you are so…" Ash said as he was about to pull out a Pokeball until Melanie stopped him.

"NO! Please no!" She yelled stopping the fight that was about to start. "I'm sorry, Kirla and Bulbasaur are only trying to protect Oddish. They volunteered to guard our whole village, they are the most bravest and loyal that I know." She stated making the duo feel almost bad for them. Then the duo of Pokémon tried to push Ash. "And they don't like trainers, they want you to leave immediately." She stated.

"But we're not here to capture any, we're here to help." Misty stated trying to talk sense into them.

'Kirla and Bulbasaur were worried about the other Pokemon, so they decided to be the village bodyguards. That's bravery alright, the really have caring hearts.' Ash thought to himself.

Then for some reason Kirla stopped pushing and slowly took a step back, Bulbasaur saw this and had to ask in his native language… "(Why'd you stop?)"

"(I, I… uh…)" Kirla was stuttering in her native language as she began to turn red in embarrassment.

"What's with Kirla?" Ash asked now confused.

"Well, since she's a psychic type, sometimes she might read your mind on accident." Melanie stated as Kirla's face began to get even more red.

"What did she read in my head that's making her acted like that?" He wondered. That thought had to leave when you-know-who showed up, with their stupid motto which we are skipping.

They landed on the ground with a giant stadium thing that began to suck all the Pokémon up one-by-one. Everyone tried to grab one they hoped they could help, but Oddish slipped from Misty's hands, only to get caught but Kirla and Bulbasaur's Vine Whip and Confusion.

"Misty take Staryu, I'm going to help them." Ash said running to the two to help them get the Oddish back to safety. Ash kept pushing Bulbasaur trying to help him, Kirla saw what Ash was doing began to blush again after reading his heroic words in his mind, which were… 'I can't let Team Rocket win, these Pokémon are hurt, and I refuse to let those criminals do their dirty work.'

The humans were successful in getting the Pokémon to safety, which did tick Team Rocket off seeing what they did. "Everyone okay? Misty? Brock? Melanie?" Ash asked getting nods from the three as he sat with his back against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief, then he noticed Kirla looking at him with the blush still on her face. "Are you okay?" He asked, she snapped out of whatever trance she was in and shook off the blush.

The moment then got ruined by the vacuum, stadium, thingy, whatever you call it trying to suck up the entire house. Kirla and Bulbasaur didn't give up as they went to the roof and used Confusion and Vine Whip to attack the hose.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust!" Ash yelled throwing out Pidgeotto's ball and him doing what he was told. The combination of the gust and the wind blowing created a tornado sending TR and their machine flying yelling that they're blasting off again. "Well… that was… something." Ash said trying to catch his breath. "I owe part of this to you guys for well guards of this village." Ash complemented the duo of Pokémon who helped him greatly.

"Bulbasaur/Kirla." The two said, Bulbasaur gave them a smile, and Kirla bowed to thank them.

"You know, Kirla and/or Bulbasaur might make an excellent addition to your team Ash." Melanie stated catching Ash's attention. Then Ash saw Kirla hugging his leg and immediately got confused. "I think Kirla wants to go with you." Melanie explained regaining his attention. "Her and Bulbasaur have stayed here to protect the weaker Pokémon, but this village is too small. I think Kirla should go with you because it needs to go out to see the rest of the world, and I know you'll take good care of her." She said allowing Ash to have Kirla one of his Pokémon. "Please, take her with you on your journey, besides it seems she grown quite a liking towards you." She stated seeing her hug him.

She began to explain how Pokémon shouldn't stay in one place forever and that they need to grow and see the outside world, even if it is dangerous. She hoped that all of them will find good trainers out there that are as kind hearted as the three she met that day. And that taking care of sick ones will always be her mission and her job isn't finished until they return where they came from.

"Well, uh…" Ash said still thinking of what to do then he bent down to Kirla. "What do'ya say Kirla? Do you want to come with me on my journey?" He asked her. For an answer, she just jumped at him and hugged him, it wasn't enough force to throw him back but he did return the hug. "Then I promise. I promise to take her." He said as they took the moment to enjoy the hug. Riolu saw this and went to join the hug.

Ash did his traditional catch where he stood a few feet away from the Pokémon, turned his hat then threw the Pokeball, which caught Kirla without even trying to fight it. Ash now had a new Pokémon on his team that Riolu could now relate to, Ash was sure that with her on his team he might have a chance to beat the Vermillion Gym Leader. As they traveled across the path, Kirla sat in her Pokeball thinking of her new trainer as she began to blush thinking of him. To her he looked impressive for a human as she listened to her heartbeat, let alone did she know, she had feelings for the human boy.

To be Continued…

I know, but be reminded, I did say that I was going to skip episodes, those I ether think are stupid, or aren't necessary. I decided to make give Ash a Kirla instead of a Ralts for many reasons, I also did spoil her in previous chapters. In the next chapter, Ash is going to get one of the Kalos starters, can you guess which one? Find out next time. Also, please leave a good review, I was up all night typing this down.


	11. The stray Pokemon Fire Fox

Still can't figure out what Pokémon Gary has, well figure it out. It's a blue crocodile, what do you think it is? Sorry, just had to let anger out. Before I start this, I just want to tell you that I'm changing Damian's attitude because, I just wanted to see what he would be like if he wasn't as heartless like in the original.

Last time on Ash's Journey: Ash and the group were going through the forest leading to Vermillion when they found a place known as the hidden village where they met two Pokémon known as Bulbasaur and Kirla. After saving the village from Team Rocket, Ash gained Kirla's trust and she was allowed to join his team. He may have gained her trust, but has he stolen her heart without him knowing it? Let's see what other new surprises lead the way for Ash and his crew.

Ash was looking around for any Pokémon he thought that might be good to add to his team. "Nothing but Spearows, and other Pokémon I've caught." Ash groaned hoping he could at least find something.

"That is the least of our problems, come on Ash." Misty groaned annoyed at what Ash was doing.

"Look, just because we're lost, doesn't mean that I can't catch any Pokémon for my team." Ash said catching Riolu's attention. "Hm… what's with that look on your face Riolu?" He asked confused. Then he realized that he wasn't looking at him, or anything or one behind him. Ash looked around dumbly, but it seemed that Riolu's mind was off elsewhere.

"Come on! We've been looking for Vermillion for over ten, whole, days!" Misty cried only making Ash and little buddy sweat drop.

"Well I really can't figure out how to get back on the trail without the map." Brock said as he was searching through his backpack trying to find the map while muttering 'Come on, where is it?' to himself.

"Um, Brock?" Ash said catching his attention. "I use it last so it was in my bag." He stated after taking it out and laughing awkwardly. Brock face faulted after knowing who had it last. "Well this map doesn't really say where we are, but it looks like this path leads to Rout 24." He stated as he read the map.

"Does Route 24 lead to Vermillion?" Misty asked excitedly after hearing what Ash said.

"Well, of course it does. Come on Riolu." He stated then called over to his Pokemon who climbed up and sat on his shoulders happily.

"All right then let's going. Vermillion City here we… come?" Misty said as she stopped in front of a giant boulder. She looked at the top of the boulder and it looked like a little cute yellow and red fox turning its head from left to right.

"Who's that Pokémon?" She questioned seeing it turn its attention to the group.

"Hey Ash, you have a modified Pokedex right? Check and see if that is another from Sinnoh or Hoenn." Brock asked him as Ash pulled out Dexter to read.

" _No data found. There are still some Pokémon out there to explore."_ He said not knowing what the fox was or where it came from.

"No data?" Ash questioned thinking that it must not be from Kanto, Sinnoh, or even Hoenn. Ash looked out to see the Pokémon now glaring at him. "Well, I guess I'm going to be asking Oak some questions about this." He stated as he was thinking of catching it.

"It looks in pretty bad shape." Misty stated now getting a good look at it.

"Maybe we should take it back to the Pokémon Center after catching it." Brock suggested.

Instead of turning his hat to catch it, he thought it wasn't necessary so just took out a Pokeball and tossed it at the Pokémon, only for it to repel it back. "I don't know, it looks to me. I really think I should just weaken it first." Ash stated seeing the thing look better than how Misty described it.

"N-no I don't think so, look at its heavy breathing, it clearly is in no shape to battle. Try the ball again." Brock suggested he did instead. Ash did was he was told, but he threw it so it wouldn't get repelled.

The Pokémon went inside this time but instantly broke free shattering the ball, making the gang cover their faces for protection.

"Okay, it's confirmed. This one's got attitude problems for sure." Misty said seeing the fox at like a jerk.

Riolu went up to the Pokémon and tried to make conversation, which was successful. Then he tried to form charades to tell his friends what it said. "Uh… a man… uh… asked… the Pokémon… to wait on the rock… to come back… and get it?" Ash said trying to make out what he was saying. Riolu gave a thumbs up telling him he was right.

"Wait, wait, wait, that Pokémon belongs to someone?" Misty questioned seeing it acted like a wild one.

"Well if it's waiting for someone, I think it's best to leave it." Brock stated. Ash just said that he hoped that its trainer comes back soon and left with his group, but couldn't help but feel bad for some reason.

After leaving the fox started to whimper for its trainer, hoping for him to come back soon. The gang managed to get to the Pokémon Center, but when it started to rain outside the phoneline went down so he couldn't call home, or even speak to Prof. Oak.

During their time in the Center, Ash was reading through a book about Pokémon from other regions trying to see if he could find anything, but alas no results to were found… yet. They got an order of soup but Ash didn't eat his nor did he feel hungry, he just kept reading the book sometimes stopping to look out the window seeing the rain fall.

"Hey Ash, are you okay?" Brock asked wondering why he was in the blue. "You seem a bit distracted today." He said after seeing what he was doing.

Ash just looked down with a look of guilt on his face. "I just… I really hope that, that Pokémon out there is okay. Do you think its Trainer came back by now?" Ash said while also feeling worried. Riolu then began to feel his emotions reading his Aura knowing how he really felt.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm sure that someone wouldn't be that cruel. I'm sure that its trainer has picked it up by now." Misty said trying to make Ash feel better. He did feel a little better as he turned his frown upside-down and nodded thankfully. Then they over-heard laughing at the table across them that had several kids about Ash's age (Maybe a little older) with a whole lot of Pokeballs on the table.

"Yeah, this Pokémon all belong to me, and rather smashing ones if I say so myself." One of the blue haired gloated. He had sunglasses, a brown vest, and what looked like a red scarf tucked in his green shirt which had a fire symbol on the front. Ash learned about his name when someone said his name was Damian telling him about how awesome he is… to him. But seeing that he had broken the rule of the six-limit number to Pokémon made Ash look at him in disgust, but he moved his attention back to the book, though he couldn't help but also listen to their conversation.

"Hold on Damian, didn't you used to have Charmander?" One of the boys asked him, seeing one of the several gone.

Damian then began to laugh as he stood up reaching into his pocket. "He's right here." He said as he pulled out a Pokeball releasing a Charmillion.

The kids looked at him in amazement at what he had on his team, for Ash he didn't bring Dexter out because he needed no explanation for the Kanto starters or their evolutions. He did read a lot before starting his journey.

"This is Charmander right her. Or should I say, Charmillion." Damian gloated again. Ash tried to ignore him but for some reason, he just couldn't. "I was on my way to the next Gym to get my badge when I spotted some strange Pokémon on a rock, my Pokedex must be broken because it didn't even know what it was." Hearing what Damian said caught Ash's attention completely now. "I have no clue what that Pokémon is what-so-ever, heck would I care seeing that weak thing wouldn't do much for team anyway, especially now that I have this guy." He said referring to his Charmillion who threw his fist in the air and roared out in honor.

'So, he knows about it too.' Ash thought to himself now knowing what he saw.

"Hey Ash, any luck on finding out what the Pokémon is?" Brock asked him as he went back to flipping pages then stopped at certain one.

"Oh, yeah, I think so." He said looking at the page below. Three Pokémon; a frog named Froakie, a buck tooth spiked one named Chespin, and finally, what he was looking for. "Okay, its name is Fennekin, it's known as the Fox Pokémon, and…" Ash was going to say but stopped as his eyes widened in shock seeing what the rest said.

"Ash?" Misty asked a little concerned. Then without warning he slammed the book down catching everyone in the rooms attention, then grabbing his hat and bolting out the door. "Where is Ash going?" Misty questioned seeing his actions.

Riolu picked up the book and handed it to Brock as he read what Ash didn't finish as he got the same shock he did. "Misty this is bad, that Pokémon out there is a fire type!" Brock shouted now scared out of his mind as Riolu and Misty got the same shock as well as they ran out the door behind Ash.

"Um… what was that about?" Damian asked as him, his Pokémon and his gang sweat dropped in confusion.

Ash was running through the cold and stormy rain not caring that he didn't have a coat with him, his main focus was to save Fennekin at all cost. When he found the fox, he saw it being attacked by a group of Spearow, he tried to fight them away to protect Fennekin. It barley had its eyes open seeing Ash heroically save it without even knowing what it was. Ash didn't have long before the Spearows began to fight back, damaging and ripping his vest and pants. After the fight, Ash got them away, he didn't think it would do much good but he took out his ripped vest and tried to cover up Fennekin with it. With that all done Ash rushed back to the Center not even thinking of slowing down one bit. Fennekin managed to open its eyes a little seeing Ash have many feelings in his eyes: Hate, sadness, guilt, worry, and fright. It didn't take long before its eyes fell shut closed again and everything went black.

Ash was now looking at Fennekin who was passed out through the window of the hospital room, the nurse told him it was girl which didn't really change a thing. He couldn't help but feel sadness, her trainer abandoned her and left her sitting on the rock for who-knows how long.

"You really feel bad for'er, don't'cha?" A familiar voice said behind him, he turned around to see that it was Damian standing there vestless. Ash didn't respond and just turned his attention back to the fox Pokémon. "A boy of passion huh?" He asked him, seeing his sad expression.

"It's just… her trainer… they said they'd come back for her… but…" Ash didn't finish as he just couldn't make out any words to say.

"I know what'cha mean." Damian said walking to Ash's side looking through the window of the other door. Ash turned his attention over to him. "Ya see, I've heard of its story. About a trainer promising their Pokémon that they'd come back…" Damian started to explain.

(FLASHBACK)

 _There was a trainer going through the same route taking out a Pokeball and releasing the Pokémon inside, then telling it to wait on the rock and promising it that they would come back. They left and headed for the Center up ahead, only saying the words… "I don't need a weak Pokémon like that." Hoping that they got rid of it._

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"That's the long and short of it." Damian finished. Something about this felt off to Ash, like he was acting out of character or something, of course he just shrugged it off. Damian walked away from the door and was about to go back to one of the spare rooms in the Center, but Ash stopped him with a question.

"Hey, why do you have so many Pokemon? You can't carry more than six you know." Ash asked still wanting to know why he had so many.

"Well in a way, having more than one Pokemon is something that I like to have, and I don't care whether it be against the rules or not." Damian stated. Before Ash could argue with him, he held his finger up before saying… "And before you say anything, having more than six means I don't have to send Pokemon back and forth from Old Oak to me." Defending himself.

Ash gave it a thought that did sound better than sending Pokemon back and forth, but then again, he wasn't one to break the rules. "You do know you can't use more than six at the League, right? They'll disqualify you." Ash stated.

"Well, I'll worry about that when I'm at the League, but that still has to wait." Damian stated defending himself. "And if I were you, I'd probably get new clothes after… whatever happened to you out there." He said seeing Ash's ripped outfit.

Ash looked at himself, his clothes were ripped of course, and he knew that a good trainer, would need clothes that aren't shredded. When he was in his room for the next set of clothes for him to wear, he did take off the destroyed vest and pants, for the new wear he had to change his hat and shoes, even if they weren't ripped. He might feel strange in new clothes, but his old clothes now belong in the trash.

Fennekin was sitting in her room, thinking about the human boy who saved her, she was wide awake and still covered in bandages after the Spearow attack. She couldn't get him out of her head, those eyes that she saw, and the way he saved without even knowing and the fact she was rude to him before, she began to feel her heart sink. She had these feelings, she just didn't know what kind they were.

"Fennekin?" A voice said from behind her. She turned around slowly seeing the same boy as before but he had changed.

His shoes were different, his pants looked less baggy making him look taller, he was also wearing black and red gloves instead of the usual green, his hat was different to, it had a white visor instead of red, and to top it all off, he was wearing a blue and white sweat-tea that the zipper stopped at part of his shirt showing the Pokeball symbol.

"Hey Fennekin, how are you feeling?" Ash asked her worried for her. She didn't respond she just turned her head back to the window, making him wonder what she was thinking about. "If you're thinking of going back to the rock and wait for you trainer, please don't do it." He said walking to her side and elbows on the bed.

She shot a confused look at him wondering what he meant when he said so. "Fen, Fennekin." She said. She knew he couldn't understand her, but it was something she just had to say.

"I know what you… well… I probably know how you feel 'bout, your trainer, but..." Ash was about to say something until he saw Fennekin walk over to the pillow and lay down on it. He decided that he wasn't going to argue, or as much think about forcing her to change her mind, so he just let her be and left the room.

'This human, saved me. But, why? Just, why?' She thought to herself as she was still trying to get him out of her head. "*Sigh*" 'I have to go back… even if it means I have to leave him behind. My said she'll come back for me, and I will come back.' She thought as she knew she wasn't going to change her choice.

(Next morning)

"AASSH!" A loud shrieking voice made Ash jump and fall off the bed.

"WHA-HUH-WHO!?" Ash yelled as he got in defense.

"Ash, it's horrible! Fennekin!" Brock shouted alerting him.

"Fennekin!" Ash yelled bursting through the door seeing the empty bed with Nurse Joy next to it. "Oh, no." Ash said as she could've only gone back to see her trainer that abandon her. 

"I'm sorry, but… there's really no stopping her. You're gonna have to let her find out the truth on her own." Joy stated. Ash couldn't do anything, and he knew that Fennekin knew that he cared about her, but he just couldn't stop but feel bad for her.

She was right about Fennekin, Ash did want her to realize that her trainer abandoned, but that was for her to figure out.

Fennekin was walking down the dirt road heading back to the rock it came from, she was still covered in bandages but no injuries were on her legs thankfully. All of the sudden she stopped mid-way and looked back at the Center seeing Ash and his group leave, everything that trainer told her made her think, why would her trainer leave her on that rock for three days straight and not come back? She then thought back to how her trainer used to treat her, she used to pick on her and constantly tell her that she was weak, and would force her to go through harsh training whether she wanted to or not. She then found the meaning in what Ash was trying to tell her.

"And I thought that Fennekin understood that we cared… well you mostly Ash." Brock said feeling down.

"Fennekin knows that we care Brock, it's just that she is more loyal to her trainer then we thought." Ash stated. "I'm sure that when Fennekin finds the truth she'll find a better, more kind-hearted trainer." He said reassuring him that she'd be okay.

Then all of the sudden the ground began to shake causing them to stop walking to wonder what it was. Then everyone except Riolu fell in another hole, again. "Owwww…. My back." Brock groaned.

Riolu wanted to help them up, but was instead grabbed by something made out of metal then forced into a small glass container unable to escape. "Riolu, what's going on up there!?" Ash yelled up seeing him get snatched.

"I honestly can't believe they fell for that! I mean seriously, what kind of dopes are you?" Meowth's voice ran through his ears as he realized who it was.

"Team Rocket!" Ash was now angry and began to climb up the hole.

"This is our kind of tech here, we should have done this in the first place." Jessie said. Riolu couldn't preform any attacks because the container was too small for him to move, let alone did his cries for help became silent.

"Uh, guys?" Meowth said having a worried expression catching their attention. "Do you think, it wasn't a bad idea to make those rubber suits?" He asked looking behind them.

"What are you talking about Meowth!" James said looking behind him seeing a red and yellow fox. "Oh please. What's that gonna do, fry us?" He stated only to get a giant ember all around the teams' bodies. "Okay, it's yours!" He shouted dropping the container opening it then running off.

"It was nice to meet you!" Jessie said following his example. Meowth took one last look at the fox before clearing his throat.

"I'll see myself out." He said as he ran off with the rest of the group.

Ash, Riolu, Brock and Misty were amazed at what they saw, Fennekin saved their butts big time. "You… you came back." Ash said looking at the fire fox. Fennekin walked up to him, looking like it was waiting for something to be asked. Ash knew what it was and bent down to talk to her, and asked… "Fennekin, do you want to come with us?" And with that said she ran and then jumped into his arms, snuggling in his chest.

"Wow… haven't known it for a day and it already wants to be with you." A familiar voice spoke. The group turned to see a familiar face behind them.

"Damian." Ash said seeing the trainer walk up to them.

"I have to thank you though. Your kind heart did inspire me don't think this is over, I'm still gonna try to challenge the league, but this time, I'm gonna also make sure that my Pokemon get the care they deserve. And for that, I hope to see you in the league." He said holding out his hand.

Ash looked up to him, smiled, and took the hand saying… "I hope to see you again as well." Damian only nodded to his words.

And with that, the two continued their separate ways. Damian thought that Ash was tough trainer and deserved everything he had gotten this far on his journey, but for Ash, something felt off about Damian, like he was acting out of character or something. He shrugged it off and thought it was just him, as him and his group walked through Route 24 to Vermillion City. Inside Fennekin's ball, she was still thinking about her new trainer and the feelings she felt for him. She never understood those feelings and what they were, until now. And those feelings, were more than she bargained for.

You: WHERE'S FROAKIE! WHERE IS HE! HOW DARE YOU NOT BRING ASH-GRENINJA INTO THIS YOU SMUG SON OF A…!

Before you go and post anger reviews, I just wanted Ash's Journey to have it be a little tied to the real deal. I also didn't say he wasn't going to get Greninja, but still. Charmander is fire, Fennekin is fire, do you know what I mean? As for the Pokemon falling for humans, it's, a, joke. Also be prepared for next episode because that one is where there will be someone from another place coming to Kanto, and she has a little brother with her.


	12. Squishy and the Squirtle Squad

So, guys, in case you thought I forgot about this series don't even think that for a second. I will continue this series until the very end, I will have some twists like someone being in the Kanto region from another one. Also, Gary has a Totodile, so in case no one figured it out. Do you think that Brock and Misty should get out-of-region Pokemon? Or just Ash? Leave a review down below.

Last time: Ash and his crew come across this strange Pokemon on a rock who was recognized as Fennekin, and it almost drowned within rain when Ash heroically saved it, but at the cost his clothes got shredded making him changed into new ones. Now with five Pokemon as a part of his team, what new surprises are ready to meet our heroes.

This time we don't go to Ash or his crew this time, instead we find this strange green and red Pokemon out in the forest running from who knows what, but from the looks of it, it clearly wasn't anything good.

" _Sir, target Z1 is still on the move, but we're closing in."_ A female spoke in radio transmission.

"Really? Hmm… well certainly a fast one if I do say so myself." A male from the over half responded as he looked over to a tube containing massive amounts of what looked like smaller versions of what they were chasing.

'I must get away, I must find ZBlue.' The Pokemon said in his head as he kept running, or hopping in this case trying to get away from a red headed blue dragon like Pokemon.

The little green creature kept trying his best to get away but up ahead we're more of those freaks trying to catch him blocking the exit to the forest, he had no choice but to use one of his tricks. Green lights began to fly into him as he began to change shape, turning himself into a dog like creature jumping over all of them and making his escape. All the while there was a small pink cat like Pokemon watching the whole thing, a little confused as to what's going on but none the less he left planning on other things.

"*Groan* Apologies sir. _Z1 has escaped… again."_ The female explained.

The male slowly began to evilly laugh at low pitch. "Well, well… tricky, aren't you?" He said as he began to do another low volume laugh. Walking away from the control he was in front of he looked began to get another transmission, from somewhere or someone else.

" _Did you finish your search yet?"_ Another male spoke.

"Not yet, quite the trickster if I do say so myself but none the less it can't keep running forever." He said referring to the Pokemon they called Z1. "But I have no doubt that you never finished any of 'your' searches ether." He restated knowing who was on the other end.

" _I don't see what that has to do with the deal we made for this, alliance in bringing Team Magma and Aqua together… any who, I'm not here just to tell you about this, tell him we found something… Tell Lysandre we found, 'it'."_ The other male voice said as the call ended.

Meanwhile the Pokemon known as Z1 was still running, but eventually had to stop as he was out of energy. Green beams flew out of him as he began to revert back to his smaller form, and laid on a rock in the sunlight, hoping that he could at least have enough time to regain energy as he began glowing from being hit by the sunlight.

But back to the real reason for this story, Ash, Riolu and the rest of the group were on their way to Vermillion as Ash was humming his favorite song, but he better keep his eyes peeled, who knows what might happen to him as his foot just went in the ground. A few seconds of silence before the entire group fell in a giant hole, crowding each other and the possibility of broken bones happing.

"Another one!? Doesn't Team Rocket ever give up?" Misty said assuming who it normally was.

"AHOW! My head!" Brock yelled being that he landed on the top of his head. "*Grunt* No doubt this has to be Team Rocket's work." He said agreeing with what Misty said.

Then a group of Squirtle popped out of the blue, wearing sunglasses and laughing at them. "Hey what's so funny, we could have all been hurt!" Misty yelled ticked off at what they were doing. But the Squirtles just kept laughing like it some big joke.

"That is not funny!" Ash yelled as he climbed out of the hole with Riolu agreeing with him, but alas they just kept laughing. "Why you… *Groan* *Grunt, grunt grunt! *" Ash started to make noises out of annoyance as he pulled out Dexter to scan.

" _Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon. This little Pokemon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy, the blasts can be quite powerful."_ He stated knowing what the Pokemon was, and amazing Ash at the same time.

"A Squirtle, huh? Well I'm not letting what just happened slide. Go, Riolu!" He said as the little blue Pokemon ran in front ready to battle. "Use Force Palm!" Ash yelled as Riolu was going to do what he said and hit the one of the Squirtles only to hit another who blocked the other one and send him flying back.

The Squirtle's saw what had happened and took one last look before running off with the knocked out Squirtle as they heard police sirens.

"Um… Okay that was odd." Ash said as he felt weird about why they ran when the police arrived.

"Are you all okay? No one hurt?" Jenny said as she just arrived seeing Ash and his group.

"Hey, it's Officer Jenny." Ash said knowing who it was.

"Huh? I'm sorry have we met before? I don't remember seeing you around here." She questioned as she never seen him before.

"Of course not, we met your other two relatives in Viridian and Cerulean." Ash stated knowing that this wasn't the same Jenny he met before.

"Oh. You mean my cousin." Jenny said now confusing Ash's group but him.

"You see all my cousins are police officers who look alike, and are all named Jenny." She said as she had pulled out a picture of her and her and the rest. Ash had read a few books about police officers back at the Pokemon Center, knowing that all Officer Jenny's were ether cousins, sisters, or sisters-in-law.

"Well, then how can you tell which one's which?" Misty asked confused as to why it was like that.

"I can tell." Brock said making the group look at him in confusion, but shrugged it off thinking it wasn't important.

Jenny took them to her work station to talk in privet, but what they didn't know was that there was something watching them from a distance. Something that had bubble like cotton covering its face.

(Jenny's work station)

"That, Pokemon gang you just met with are known as the Squirtle Squad. They're all Squirtle who were deserted by their Pokemon Trainers, so they basically run wild, play tricks, and cause menial trouble for the public." Jenny stated as she was typing on his computer showing them video footage of what trouble they cause.

Ash and Riolu felt really bad because the Squirtle were also Pokemon abandoned by their trainers like the self-centered ones who left Fennekin and Kirla because they didn't want them.

"It's really sad because if they'd had somebody to care about them, they wouldn't have turned into the bad Pokemon they are today." Jenny stated also feeling bad for the Squirtle.

Meanwhile they didn't know that they were being watched none other than Team Rocket themselves, of course still after Riolu.

"Hey guys, is there a restaurant? I'm starving here." Meowth said to only have a smack on the head by Jessie's fan.

"But no more Pizza!" James said to get the same treatment. "I am sick of having Pizza every meal!" James said irritated.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll never eat again of you mess up this mission!" Jessie said annoyed at how their stomachs work.

"Then can we order Chinese food?" James said nervously.

"Or how about taccos?" Meowth said only for them to get a giant smack across their heads with Jessie's fan.

"*Sigh* I swear I am the only one on this team who thinks world domination is more important than your stomachs." Jessie said still annoyed as her stomach began to tell her otherwise, making her laugh awkwardly. "Now my stomach says that it's time to eat." She said pulling out a picnic basket making James and Meowth exited.

"Inkay!" A strange voice called out making them turn their heads to see as strange blue, white and light red Pokemon floating above them.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Meowth said having not seen it before. Then it squirted ink at their faces.

"Why, you little!" Jessie said as she was about to send out her Pokemon until the entire team fell down a hole the second Jessie took a step forward.

Minutes later, the Squritle Squad foraged Team Rocket out of the ground tied them to a tree and began eating their food.

"They're eating everything!" Jessie yelled annoyed.

"They're drinking everything!" James yelled in the same manner.

"This is cruel! You can't keep doing this!" Meowth had the same tone, only for one of the Squirtle's to look at them, and give them a raspberry before continuing with the food.

"They won't get away with this, we need to do something." James whispered as he was getting annoyed at watching them eat and making them sit there with their mouths watering continuously. Then an idea popped into Meowth's head… a rotten idea.

"Hey Squrits, both these humans are owned by none other than me, Meowth!" Meowth said putting his plan into action.

"EXCUSS ME!" James said angry at what Meowth just said.

"Oh, come on, an't it obvious? You got 'Liar' written all over your faces! Bad human!" Meowth yelled as he kicked James in the face, starting to gain Meowth's trust the Squirtle let him down. "Alright, I knew I can trust you guys." He said as one of them handed him a rice ball, but before he could take a chomp at it, it was swooped away by that same Pokemon. "Hey, I earned that fair and square!" Meowth shouted angry. The Pokemon ate the rice ball in one go, looking back at him taunting-wise.

"Serves you right!" James yelled only to get swipe across the face by one of Meowths claws.

Meanwhile Ash and his crew were next to a lake relaxing, and killing some time. Ash was enjoying the breeze with Riolu, who was relaxing his Aura as well as himself, Brock was giving his feet a rest, while Misty was fishing for Pokemon. She did catch something… something that got everyone soak and wet and awake. The thing that came out of the water was a Squirtle go figure, getting Ash angry at what he was doing as him and Riolu got ready to take out Squirtle once and for all.

Riolu, use…!" Ash didn't get the chance to attack as Squirtle took the time to attack first, knocking Riolu into the water to have a Goldeen attack him back out, rendering him with a KO. "Riolu!" Ash yelled as he was about to go get him only to have something attack his head from the putting him unconscious.

Serval hours later Ash groaned as he began to open his eyes only to come face to face with Meowth starring at him laughing before saying…

"What a dumb human you are!" Meowth mocked.

"Meowth!" Ash yelled out freaked.

"Yeah, it was a big surprise to actually see him here." A familiar voice said as Ash turned his head to see that him, Misty, and Brock were tied to a rock. And Riolu in a cage still unconscious.

"I'm the Pokemon in charge here, until my pets get back that is." Meowth stated making Ash look around the room to see that the Squirtles were there as well. He made his tail go around his face saying nah, nah nah, nah nah, making him bite it causing Meowth to scream and jump banging his head on rocks.

"Squirtels, don't listen to him. Meowth's just lying to get what he wants." Ash said trying to convince them, which because of Ash biting Meowth's tail he got a swipe to the face.

"Would you rather believe the untrustable human, or the fellow Pokemon?" Meowth asked knowing what the answer was. They all agreed with the cat instead of Ash after everything they've been through.

"Ash, Riolu is hurt. We need to find a way to heal him." Brock said getting Ash to take his focus off Meowth and on Riolu. "At this point, without a super potion Riolu's life is at stake." Brock warned him, knowing what pain he went through.

'Shoot, we don't have any super potions.' Ash thought to himself as he remembered without Brock's supplies they couldn't do anything. 'There's a shop in town that sells those, but with the situation we're in…' He thought again as he couldn't move anywhere, his one chance of saving Riolu was to convince the Squirtle squad. "Please, you've got to let me go into town, if I don't any medicine Riolu is gonna…" Ash stop what he was saying as he didn't even want to think that.

"Squirt, SQUIRRR!" The Squirtle with the flashy sunglasses said he just pulled on his lower eyelid and stuck his tongue out at Ash saying he didn't care.

"Do you really believe that the Squirts here won't think you're just trying to get away?" Meowth mocked acting like he knew everything.

But then Ash bent over to tell him something. "Listen if you want Riolu, you need him alive correct?" Ash whispered into his ear. "If he's out then what's the point of bringing him to your boss?" Ash said trying to convince Meowth of the consequences. He backed up, the cat didn't want him to go running free, but he made a point, if Riolu isn't alive why bring him to headquarters?

"Hmph, you really drive a hard bargain don't cha?" Meowth asked rhetorically.

"Squirtle, please. I know what you went through in life and I know why you think that humans are not to be trusted, but not all humans are the same. Please, if you don't care about a human's life, then can you at least keep a Pokemon's life protected… please." Ash said tears began to form in his eyes.

Unknown they were being watched by the Pokemon with bubble like cotton that was over his face (which was now around his neck) Heard everything. Squirtle looked over at Riolu who was panting and wheezing unable to help himself, then over at Ash. He untied him, still not trusting him, but ether way this human seemed different something that told him that this wasn't any ordinary human.

"Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle, Squirt." Squirtle said telling Ash the price for not coming back.

"Squirtle said if not back by tomorrow-noon, red-head here, is going to be purple-head." Meowth said referring to Misty who lounged out at Meowth, but couldn't attack being stuck in rope making Brock and Ash street drop.

"I'll be back as quick as quick as I can, don't worry." Ash said as he started running out of the cave. 'Just hang in their Riolu I save you no matter what.' He thought to himself as he constantly ran.

The creature known as Z1 hoped out of the bushes and up a tree, looking for who knows what. He looked around the area, and that's when he spotted Ash running constantly. He didn't know why a human was in such a rush, but judging by fast he was running he thought that if he clung onto the boy then wherever he was going could be where his friend was. He took the chance and got a running start to make a jump for it, which was successful as he landed in Ash's pocket without him noticing.

Ash had to stop has he had come across a bridge that had many different holes in it. It was risky, but anything was worth saving Riolu's life as if now. The little green Pokemon saw what he was doing and was questioning that decision, was what he was doing this for really worth losing his own life. He also herd Ash Mumbling to himself not to look down, as he went across the bridge. A board broke and Ash almost fell through, only for the strings of the bridge to break making him hit his back against the hard rock wall, but before he even touched the water, there was a force that seemed to be holding him up. He looked up and saw that his hand was covered in bubble like cotton which kept him connected to the rock wall, and confuse him making him look forward, seeing another Pokemon. It looked like a blue frog with the same cotton around its neck, not only that but it also had Ash's hat in his hand. Then he realized that this entire time, he never had his hat on his head. The hat fell off when he was attacked from behind.

"Froa!" The frog yelled as he threw Ash's hat back onto his head perfectly. Then it ran into a crack in a wall.

'Did that Pokemon have my hat this entire time?' Ash thought to himself seeing what just happened. He thought that the Pokemon looked familiar, but he didn't have time to think about it as he took out the bubbly cotton swam down sea getting to town.

When in town Ash found the shop, and was about to go in but got the door slammed on him by none other than Gary Oak who laughed seeing what happened to Ash, as he fell to the ground out-cold again.

Morning came and Ash finally managed to wake up, and came face to face with something that was green, red, and had one eye, making him yelp and get up sitting. "What are you?" Ash asked seeing the little green Pokemon. It didn't say anything, it just tilted its head and made a strange sound. A few seconds past and he was just starring at the green thing wondering where it came from, then he realized. "Riolu!" He yelled as he got up, the green Pokemon jumping into his pocket as he ran into the store. "I need buy some sup-WOAH!" Ash was about to say until he got multiple guys pointed at him at every direction.

"STOP!" A familiar voice yelled as Officer Jenny ran into the store. "Drop those guns he not with Team Rocket!" She said alarming Ash that it was Team Rocket that made them act like that, then it hit him that Team Rocket could have their hands on Riolu.

Ash got the potion, and Jenny is now giving him a ride to Squirtle Squads' hideout, but had to stop because of the broken bridge up ahead, making her reroute to find a place that they could use to get to the Squirtles. Meanwhile in the Meowth blimp Team Rocket were planning their backstabbing assault on the Squirtle Squad, while in the middle they'd catch Riolu at the same time.

"This is the secret entrance to the cave, I can't go through because it's too narrow, but with your size you should be able to." Jenny explained.

"Wether I can or can't is not what I'm worried about, I'm helping Riolu no matter what." Ash stated showing his courage. He managed to get through, but even so it began to get dark quick, lucky for him he had backup. "Fennekin I choose you." Ash said as he released the fire fox who hollowed her name. "Fennekin I need fire, think you can help." He asked knowing he would need her at some point.

"Fen!" She said as she blew a small fire that was big enough to light up the alley.

They walked through the place and managed to get Squirtles. The only thing blocking them now was a big rock which was in the way. Ash tried to push the rock, and to his surprise it was sent flying into a walling getting shattered. At first Ash didn't know what happened, but a familiar sounded answered him, making him look behind him to see that same frog like Pokemon.

"Hey, it's you again." Ash said reassured now. Except then he realized that no one else was in the cave, then a sudden wave of shock ran through him.

(Flashback)

" _If not back by tomorrow-noon, red-head here, is going to be purple-head."_

(Flashback over)

"Oh, no! Fennekin, return!" Ash said as he sent Fennekin back to her ball so the water Pokemon couldn't get her.

"Froa!" The frog Pokemon said catching his attention. "Froakie!" He yelled as he pointed towards where they were.

Ash ran in that direction angry fire growing in his eyes. "What did you do!? I said I'd be back by, uh…?" He was about to say until he saw that Misty, Brock and Riolu were untied and okay.

"Ash, do you have the super potion?" Brock asked running over to him with Riolu in his arms, Misty following.

"Duh, right!" Ash said as he pulled out the super potion and gave it to Misty who sprayed it on Riolu. He twitched a little to the feel of it, but it was said to sting a Pokemon only when put on. "So, they didn't dye your hair Misty?" Ash asked as he say her hair was still purple despite the threat that was given to him.

"Nope! Just an empty threat. They play tricks but they'd never change the natural color of a girl's hair." Misty explained which confused Ash. Then they started laughing at Ash's stupidity, which he does not appreciate.

"Froa!" A familiar voice made Ash look behind him to see that same Pokemon he's seen I don't know how many times. "Froakie!" He cried out again.

"Hey, it's you again." Ash said seeing that frog again. They got a quick flashback of him reading a book about out-of-region Pokemon, that blue frog was in there and was known as Froakie. 'That's why I thought I saw it before.' He thought to himself remembering what he read. "Hey, Froakie, thanks." Froakie didn't say anything instead he just nodded his head.

Then blasts were heard from afar, Ash knew who it was, and mentally slapped himself for not telling anyone else.

Jessie: Can we not skip our motto this time.

Tai. K. : SHH! No forth-wall-breaking.

James: No, she's right! I want to do our motto!

Meowth: I wanna do it! I wanna do…

Tai. K. : SHUT UP! No breaking the forth-wall, no motto, 'NO' complaining!

"Squirtle Squad, payback-time for Team Rocket!/Bombs away!" Jessie and James yelled as they threw their explosives destroying the forest and mountains causing an avalanche. Meanwhile, while they were distracted Meowth swiped Riolu and climbed up the latter that they let down.

"Riolu!" Ash yelled seeing his little buddy get taken just like that. "Head for the cave!" He yelled as everyone followed his advice. But Ash stopped when he saw that one of the Squirtles had fallen over and Froakie tried to help him up.

Froakie got Squirtle up and pushed him out of the way before more bombs attacked, but Ash couldn't except that as he ran over and covered him just as the last two bombs were fired. Ash was sitting there, right next to Froakie making sure he was sure he wasn't hurt or anything. They thought it was over but Team Rocket still had a load of them, with Ash out of their hair, they wouldn't have to worry about losing Riolu.

"Fr… Froakie… save… yourself." He said trying to convince him to go to safety, but Froakie just stayed there staring at him.

Then he heard another familiar sound, a strange noise he didn't know. Ash looked up and saw the same green and red Pokemon right in front of him as green flashing beams were flying into him. His shape began to change into what looked like a dog creature. After transformation, it picked both Ash and Froakie up and carried them on his back as he began running as fast as he could, avoiding any bomb explosions that came their way, then went crashing into the others.

"No more twerp, no more Squirtle Squad. If the town is stupid enough maybe they'll give up medals and…" Jessie was going to until…

"I don't think so, Team Rocket!" Ash yelled as they looked down to see Ash, his crew and the Squirtle Squad still alive with two Pokemon they didn't recognize. "Froakie, I don't what moves you have so, if you can just attack with whatever you got." Ash told the frog as if he was his own, but Froakie happily cooperated with him.

He jumped up in the air at the rockets hold a sphere of water, firing it at them making them drop Riolu, and having their balloon ripped open at the same time. "Riolu!" Ash yelled as he took another risk and ran down the hill jumping off it, grabbing Riolu, doing a summersault in the air before landing on the ground. "Riolu, are you okay?" Ash asked as Riolu's eyes sprung open indicating that he was fully healed as he looked up at Ash and smiled, getting him to smile back. But that smile went away as he looked at Team Rocket (Who were falling slowly as they were losing air) with a furious expression on his face.

"Uh, oh." Meowth said in a scared tone as he knew what was coming now.

"That's not good." James said in the same tone as he too knew what was going to happen.

Riolu jumped out of Ash's arms and looked up at them with the same expression as Ash. While the Squirtle Squad were putting the forest fire out, Ash had one thing to say as a goodbye for Team Rocket.

"Riolu, use Aura Sphere!" He shouted as Riolu's began to charge his attack before firing it at Team Rocket, giving them a taste of their own medicine, and sending them flying with their usually Team Rocket's blasting off again.

"Hey, Ash! The fire is out, is everything okay!" Brock called out as he saw Riolu standing there with him.

"Yeah, we got it!" Ash yelled up assuring them they were okay. Then he looked around, that Pokemon he saw early that transformed into that dog thing, but he couldn't find it anywhere… at least he didn't know where it was, as in its smaller form and in his pants pocket resting itself.

In the city, the Squirtle Squad were being awarded a certificate and were appointed as the town fire fighters for saving the town from being burned to ruble. As Ash and his group were back to walking down the dirt path on their way to Vermillion City.

"Hey, Ash, that Pokemon is following us." Misty said stopping the group so that they could look back and see who was following them.

"Hey, Froakie. You wanna come with us?" Ash asked seeing the Frog behind them. Froakie happily hopped over to him happily yelling his name jumping into Ash's arms.

Now Ash had a full team, Riolu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Kirlia, Fennekin, and Froakie. Who knows what other exciting adventures await our young hero, find out next time on A Different Version of Ash's Journey.


	13. Enter Lillie

Hey guys, welcome back to the one story that has the most followers and favorites than my other stories. You might think you know what's going to happen this chapter, but I added a little something… that something being someone, that'll travel with Ash.

During this time, we don't go to Ash but instead a boat that's on its way to Kanto right now. We're focusing on three travelers, in one room there was a girl with a red bandanna sitting next to a sleeping younger boy with glasses, and at the docs we see a blonde girl with her hair in a pony-tail next to what looked like a white Vulpix as she saw they were reaching Vermillion City.

"Look Snowy, we're almost there. I'm so excited to finally see Kanto." She said pointing towards the city up ahead.

"Vul!" The Vulpix said feeling the same way.

"All this time… I wonder what Sun, Moon and Hau are doing back in Alola." She said referring to the region she was just from. She had friends back where she lived and when she was preparing to go to Kanto her friends began to get sad for her departing, but they understood why. 'Okay Lillie, don't worry. It's just a new region nothing to be scared about.' She said to herself.

Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center, Ash was on the phone talking to Prof. Oak while he was waiting for a kid named Joey to have his Pokemon healed. _"I see. I must say that you two are becoming quite the team, I guess I was right to give Riolu to you, Ash."_ Oak said impressed by how Riolu has grown attached to his trainer.

"Yeah, ever since we left, Riolu and I have become the best of friends." Ash stated Riolu agreeing with him. "Oh, that's right! Professor, I caught some other Pokemon while I was on my journey." He said as he took three Pokeballs out and released Kirlia, Fennekin, and Froakie.

"Kirlia/Fennekin/Froakie!" The three Pokemon howled their names as Oak saw them.

" _Well I'll be, I thought you might encounter other Pokemon from out of this Region, but this is unbelievable."_ He said impressed of what Ash had on his team.

"You see, the thing is, the Pokedex couldn't read Fennekin or Froakie. I just figured that they're probably like new Pokemon that haven't been registered." Ash said pulling out his Gameboy shaped Pokedex.

" _Well, it's not that. You see, the Pokedex I gave you is specifically to have data on Kanto and Sinnoh Pokemon only… I know!"_ Oak said as the item transfer opened up. _"Just put your Pokedex right here, I'll upgrade you to the latest model and give you more Pokedex entries."_ He stated. Normally he wouldn't give the national dex to someone who only has two badges, but with Ash he was interested in what other Pokemon he might get on his journey.

"Okay." Ash said as he put the encyclopedia into the transporter. Meanwhile, Oak was putting the Pokedex he was giving to Ash in one at his lab as both closed began transport. "Whoa…" Ash said as he picked up the new Pokedex, in which its screen instantly slid open.

" _Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears."_ The hand-held said as Fenneking sneezed a small fire. _"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon._ _It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings."_ It read as Froakie's bubbles began to grow on its neck.

"Wow, that's amazing." Ash said impressed of what he saw.

" _Remember Ash, now that you have almost all Pokemon entries, you must remember the responsibility. If that Pokedex breaks or if it gets stolen, I cannot replace it."_ Oak said reminding him to be careful at all times. _"Now take care, if you need any more help, you know who to call."_ He said ready to say bye.

"Okay, thank you professor." Ash said hanging up.

Back with our other group, they made to the docks ready to start a new adventure. Although, part of them might have a hard time "Well this is it Snowy. The start of our new adventure." Lillie said as they got off first.

"Come on May, you're such a Slowpoke!" A whinny annoying voice said as they turned to see two people walking off the boat.

"Yeah, well unlike you, I never got to sleep. It's bad enough that I was forced to take you with me to Kanto." The girl who Lillie thought was May said with her hand on her back.

"Yeah, but I wanna see some Pokemon!" The little boy said very impatient.

"And you have, this entire trip!" May said bonking her fist on his head. Then came something more annoying.

"WAAAHAAHAA! MAY HIT ME I'M TELLING MOM!" He shrieked out-loud crying.

"You know you're only embarrassing yourself with those fake cries, you too old for those Max." May scolded the little kid.

"Well, one day they might actually work. You never know." He said returning to normal adjusting his glasses. Lillie and her Pokemon sweat-dropped after what they just saw.

"Hmm? Oh, hello, I didn't see you there. Did you come from that boat as well?" May asked Lillie seeing her standing there starring at them.

"Well, yeah, of course I did. Me and Snowy are here starting our journey in Kanto." She said referring to the white Vulpix who cooed its name.

"Huh, oh wow, I've never seen a white Vulpix before. Hi, Vulpix." Max said picking up Snowy and nuzzling at its cheek.

"Max, you know you should ask before you just pick up someone's Pokemon." May said still kinda annoyed at him.

"Oh, I don't mind, I'm sure Snowy doesn't ether. Right?" Lillie said as the little fox agreed with her. "My name is Lillie I come from Alola, and my partner is Snowy." She said introducing herself to the duo.

"My name is May, and this is my annoying little brother Max, we're here from Hoenn." May said introducing themselves as Max puffed his cheeks out annoyed.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I was planning on heading to the Pokemon Center, are you going there as well?" Lillie asked seeing as she was excited that she just got to Kanto and already made some friends.

"Uh… I guess… unless, there's something else." May said as she didn't know what else to do.

The group of trainers went to the Pokemon Center ready to explore. Once there Lillie Snowy and Max were already amazed, though not May, she seemed the lest interested.

"Wow, I've seen Pokemon Center in Alola, but this is just amazing." Lillie said looking around. "It's so big, I might actually like it here-Oh!" She said walking backwards bumping into someone. She turned around to see a boy her age, though he was taller than her. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, I was distracted." She said staggering away bowing her head.

"Hey, it's okay, just an accident." The boy said turning around seeing the group. The trio saw that he wasn't alone, seeing the orange haired girl and tanned man standing with them.

"Wow, quite the group." May said seeing everyone in the room.

"Nice to meet you my name is Ash, Pallet Town Pokemon Trainer, and future Pokemon Master." The boy said holding his hand out to Lillie.

"Uh… Lillie, nice to you to." She said shaking the hand.

"Yeah, you'd think that, until you see how reckless he is." The orange haired girl scoffed getting a huff from Ash. "Anyways, I'm Misty, former Gym Leader on a journey to become the world's best Water trainer." She said holding out a hand for May.

"Well, my name is May, this little runt is my little brother Max." She said shaking her hand while Max turned away puffing his cheeks out.

"Well, my name is Brock, and I'm on a journey to be the world's best Pokemon Breeder." The man said referring to himself, then Ash saw the little white Vulpix right next to her.

"Huh, is that a Vulpix?" He asked dumbfound by the little white Pokemon.

"Oh? Uh, yes, it's a Vulpix." Lillie said remembering that those Pokemon were different in Kanto.

"I've never seen a white Vulpix before." Brock said confused, meanwhile…

"OH! It's sooooo cute!" Misty said running over picking up Snowy. "You're the cutest thing I've ever…" She was saying until she got a load of a snow attack sent straight at her freezing her completely, while the others sweat-dropped.

"I'm so sorry. You see there are some ways Snowy likes to be picked up, but that's not one of them." Lillie said embarrassed as Snowy jumped out of her hands.

"That's a move I've never seen before." Ash said as he pulled out his Pokedex.

" _Vulpix the Fox Pokemon, Alola form. In hot weather, this Pokémon makes ice shards with its six tails and sprays them around to cool itself off._ _It exhales air colder than -58 degrees Fahrenheit. Elderly people in Alola call this Pokémon by an older name—Keokeo."_ Dexter said as Lillie was amazed at how Ash had a Pokedex that knew about Alola Pokemon.

"Alola?" Ash said getting flashbacks of when his parents took him to Alola when he was kid before Red was born. "You mean the Region that most Kanto trainers go to and are from?" He asked learning about where Lillie was from.

"Oh, of course." Lillie said.

"I've heard of Alola, but I never expected to meet trainers from there here in Kanto." Brock stated

"Actually, me and Max aren't from that Region, we're here from Hoenn." May stated as her and her brother were not from the same region.

"I think it's safe to say that this Vulpix is an ice type for sure." Max said as he read books about the typing of Pokemon.

"Mr. Ketch'em, your Pokemon are all healed are in tip-top shape." Nurse Joy said as she handed him a tray of Pokeballs and Riolu who jumped onto his shoulder and sat on his backpack.

"Whoa, cool! Who's that Pokemon!" Max shouted out with excitement running to Ash.

"Hmm…? Oh, this is Riolu, my first Pokemon and best friend" He responded seeing his eye glimmer with excitement.

"Riolu, so cool! I want one when I become a trainer!" He shouted in the most happiest tone he had.

"Easily impressed huh? Be careful, I wouldn't want him to become this kid when he gets older." Misty whispered to May knowing her current traveling partner is.

"Don't wory, you'll be okay Rattata!" A boy yelled as he ran in with a Cansey and his Pokemon on a stretcher.

"Oh, my. That's the fifteenth Pokemon this month." Nurse Joy said seeing them go by catching the group's attention. "You might want to come with me." She said as she led them to the back room that was full of injured Pokemon.

"*Gasp* Oh my!" Lillie said horrified at what she saw.

"What happened?" Brock asked shocked.

"They all lost to Lieutenant Surge, the Vermillion Gym Leader. You don't want to know the details." She stated as Ash nodded in agreement.

May, Max and Lillie were scared. This is Max's first time seeing a whole lot of Pokemon and they're all injured. "So, Ash, you scared already?" Misty taunted.

"Not a chance!" He yelled annoyed.

"Yeah, well when it comes to seeing how strong a trainer is I know for a fact that you're bound to be a chicken when…" Misty was saying but got cut off by Lillie.

"This is no joke!" She shouted catching everyone attention. "All these Pokemon are weak and hurt, this is nothing to be making a joke out of!" She scolded Misty seeing the heartless side of her.

"She still has a point, you'd have to be a tough trainer to beat someone like Surge." Brock pointed out.

"I know me and Riolu don't look tough, but I know we're more tough than we look." Ash shouted as Riolu agreed with him.

Ash and his group made their way to Surge's Gym, seeing it intimidated May and Max, but mostly Lillie and Snowy who was in her arms. "Um… maybe this was a bad idea to come with you May." Max said as he didn't want to see a Gym battle when he knew who the loser was.

"Maybe." She said holding him close.

"Well, I won't lose. Riolu and I have been through a lot lately, if you think I'm about to lose Misty, you'll be a world of disappointment." Ash said as he opened the doors to the Gym seeing two intimidating people only tightened Max and May's grips on each other. "I've come for a battle against Lieutenant Surge for the Thunder Badge!" He shouted out with determination.

"Yo, boss! Another patient has come to go to the hospital." One of them said as a humongous man came walking over the group.

"Welcome… to the Gym." He said looking down at the group below, seeing Lillie. "Oh, another cute one huh? Don't think I'm gonna go easy on y'a ." He said referring to her.

"Uh, *awkward laugh* I'm sorry, but Ash here is the challenger." She said pointing at Ash.

"Tsh, aren't you a bit young to be a trainer 'baby'?" Surge said mocking him.

"First of all, my name's Ash, and I'm not a baby!" He scolded him ticked off.

"*Snort* I call everyone who loses to me a baby. Hmm?" Surge said as he saw Riolu next to him. "*Snort* Hey look at this! Baby brought along a baby Pokemon." He said mockingly as they all laugh.

"Don't you dare make fun of Riolu!" Ash shouted threating wise.

"Oh, really? Well maybe this should even the odds." He said releasing his Pokemon. It looked like an orange Pikachu that was bigger with a change of ears tail and feet.

"RAAAAI!" He shouted as sparks ran from its cheeks looking down at Riolu.

"A Raichu?" Ash said taking out Dexter.

" _Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pikachu. If the electrical sacs become excessively charged, Raichu plants its tail in the ground and discharges. Scorched patches of ground will be found near this Pokémon's nest."_ Dexter read out loud. This didn't intimidate Ash or Riolu, it only made them more eager to win.

"Listen baby, if you don't quit right now, there's no turning back." Surge said trying to make them scared.

"I'm not quitting, not against you anyway." Ash said determined to win.

"Listen, if you want to a Pokemon Master kid, you evolve your Pokemon the moment you catch it." Surge said getting a glare from Lillie.

"There's more to raising a Pokemon than forcing it to evolve. Riolu's fine the way he is." Ash scoffed at him.

"Yeah, right. A Pokemon is only useful once known all their different attacks. Keep it puny like that, but it an't gonna do nothin." Surge said still mocking him as Riolu's Aura built up pressure.

"I'm counting on you Riolu." Ash said looking down at him.

"So, be it." Surge muttered under his breath.

(At the battle field)

Announcer: The Pokemon battle between Riolu and Raichu will now begin.

"Riolu, Force Palm!" Ash yelled as Riolu got his fists ready.

"You're kidding me. Raichu, show'em power, Thunder Shock!" Surge commanded as Raichu send an electrical power at Riolu throwing him back, making it a one-hit-KO.

"Riolu!" Ash yelled seeing his one Pokemon just get taken out like that. But to everyone's surprise he got up still wanting to battle.

"Heh, tough toy… but it's not going to last." Surge said as Raichu got ready for a rematch.

"Riolu no, return!" Ash yelled trying to get him to stop but he just charged in.

Team Rocket was watching from afar, seeing Riolu get his butt handed to him. "How is Riolu losing this battle? Is it that weak?" Jessie yelled getting ticked by every moment.

"I swear, if we wasted our time on that Pokemon, right there, so-help-me I'm gonna…" James was saying until Meowth cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, James this fanfiction is rated K, don't think such things." He said breaking the forth-wall, which he ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE DOING!

"Take him out Raichu, Thunder!" Surge yelled as a wave of electricity attacked Riolu. The strength of the attack made a gigantic explosion. (Insert explosion from three different angles here.)

Smoke fogged the entire room, Riolu was just lying in the arena. He tried to open his eyes, but his vision was extremely blurry while a ringing sound was being played in his ears. All he could hear was a faint sound of Ash calling his name before everything went black.

At the Pokemon Center Riolu was lying in one of the hospital beds, bandages on every part of his body. He began to finally wake, though his vision was still blurry, but he managed to see Ash and all of his Friends starring at him while Ash sighed in relief.

"Ash, you can't keep doing this." Brock said catching his attention.

"What Brock means Ash, is that you can't just expect to win every time, you always rush into battles without even having a strategy to fight." Misty stated trying to convince Ash to start thinking for once.

He looked at Riolu, and actually thought of how Surge beat him when he seemed to know nothing about raising a Pokemon to be a friend. "It's not your fault you know. You couldn't have known how strong he was." Lillie said trying to cheer him up.

"I know!" May shouted as she went rummaging through her bag. "Here, try this!" She said holding out a Thunderstone.

"That's a Thunderstone." Brock said seeing what May was holding.

"That's right. I read about these, and they said that these stones can help evolve a Pokemon." She stated.

"Hold on May, did you read rest of the book?" Max asked looking at her dumbly.

"Uh, I don't believe so. Why?" She asked.

"May, not all Pokemon evolve from those. There are some Pokemon that evolve from stones, but Riolu isn't one of them." Max stated.

"Huh?" She said dumbfound.

"It's true, it even says so in the Pokedex." Ash told her.

A second later she was in the corner embarrassed. "Ohh… I just started my journey and already made myself looked like a goof." She muttered to herself as everyone sweat-dropped.

Ash looked back at Riolu. He was just starring at him, almost like a dead stare, but he was still breathing. Knowing about the Thunderstone made him think again. 'I have no idea whether Riolu can evolve or not, but… if he were to evolve from stone just to fight, I'd be no better than Surge… maybe even worse.' Ash thought to himself.

He then felt something soft touch his hand. _"It's…Okay…"_ A young voice echoed through his head making him turn to see his little buddy looking at him with a smile. _"You've done… more than enough help for me… brother…"_ The same voice echoed through his head.

He continued to look at him. "Riolu?" Then something sparked a flash back to what Dexter said about him. 

(Flashback)

" _It uses the shape of Auras which change according to emotion to communicate with others."_

(Flashback over)

"Riolu… you never seize to amaze me buddy." Ash smiled. "You don't need to evolve… you fine the way you are… I won't force you buddy." He said holding Riolu's hand.

The group smiled through the heart warming scene they were watching, while May… "… May… are you…?" Max asked seeing tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm not crying. *Hic* I'm not crying…" She said as the tears just kept falling.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Team Rocket was tearing up, just watching their target create such a sad scene was more than enough to reach their hearts.

"Together buddy… you and me, we will beat Lieutenant Surge and Raichu... no matter what." He said holding him close.

"Be careful, remember, Riolu isn't fully recovered yet." Misty said as he released Riolu and let him rest.

"She has a point, while we wait, we should just let him stay here." Brock suggested.

"You go ahead… I'm gonna stay here a little longer." Ash said as the others decided not to argue and just left the room, however Lillie stayed.

The three remanded in the room for a while. Ash was still next to Riolu with a worried expression on his face, all Lillie could do is watch. 'Riolu… if, you can hear me… I'm… I'm sorry for… for everything that was done to you.' Ash thought to himself. He knew that he could hear him, but he still wished he could tell him that. Then a thought came to Lillie, she reached into her bag and pulled a TM Disk. (I know this move isn't a TM, but I needed some way to put this in.)

"Ash?" Lillie said pulling his attention to her. "I just thought of something. Remember how Surge said that he made his Raichu evolve as soon as he got it right?" She asked getting him nod. "Well… then this might help." She said handing him the disk.

'A TM. This is for the move Agi… wait.' He said to himself looking back at her. He smiled and hugged letting her know he got the message. Lillie blushed a little from the hug, but she still returned it.

The next day the group were on their way to the Pokemon Gym, Ash was filled with determination and Riolu was walking fearlessly alongside him. Then the entire group was stopped when…

"To protect the world from dev…" "SHUT UP WE'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO THAT!" "WE FORGOT!" A group of weirdoes came out of nowhere… of course it was Team Rocket, that's the dumbest disguise so far.

"We're the cheerleaders of the challenger, here to show our support to the brave Ash and Riolu!" Meowth shouted out only for the entire team to do an embarrassing, yet disturbing cheer. "Okay, all done. Let's split!" After saying that they made a run for it, leaving everyone with a sweat-drop. May, Max and Lillie were mostly confused.

"Yo, Team Rocket! Thanks for your support!" Ash yelled as their disguises fell off.

(At the Gym)

"So, you want another beat down huh baby?" Surge said still mocking him. "You didn't even make that thing evolve. You've learned absolutely 'nothing'." He said thinking he knew everything.

"Don't think that you're going to get in my head this time." Ash said determined to win.

Anouncer: This will be a one on one, no switch outs. Battle begin!

"Get ready, Riolu!" Ash shouted as Riolu was getting started on his plan.

"So, what? You're just planning on a new way to lose not win baby. Raichu you're up." Surge said still making fun of him.

"Does Ash know what he's doing? Riolu lost last time." May said losing some hope.

"To be honest, Ash might have cool Pokemon, but if he lost the first time wouldn't he have learned his lesson?" Max said not knowing him.

"Yeah, well with this kid you don't know what could go down." Misty said only knowing him from travels.

"Hmm… You seem to be confident Lillie." Brock said noticing the grin on her face.

"That's because I'm sure he knows what he's doing now." She said confusing the group.

"Tch, Body Slam'em Raichu!" Surge yelled as Raichu went in for the blow.

"Not this time." Ash said turning his hat backwards. "Riolu, use Agility!" He yelled as a smirk grew on Riolu's face as he went out of sight.

"Wait, what?" Surge said surprised at what just happened.

"Wah, when did Riolu learn Agility?" Max said as him and the rest were shocked, but not Lillie or Snowy.

"Wait a second." May said looking at her. "You knew all along!?" She said surprised at what Lillie actually kept a secret.

"Keep using agility buddy!" Ash shouted.

"Keep using Body Slam!" Surge commanded, but no matter how close they came Riolu would always just disappear.

"It all makes since now. Pokemon like Pikachu and Riolu can learn attacks such as Agility, but Raichu evolved too fast, so it could never learn the speed attacks only learned in the Pikachu stage." Brock explained knowing Ash choose the best strategy.

"It's your fault Lieutenant Surge, your Raichu could have been faster, but you were impatient and forced it to go all out." Ash said mocking him.

"Oh, that is it! Raichu use Thunder Bolt, take it down!" Surge shouted rage boiling inside him.

"Rai… RAICHU!" Raichu yelled as he released the most powerful attack he had left, destroying the battle field completely.

Smoke cleared and Riolu was nowhere to be seen. "WAH!? Where'd he go!?" Surge said shocked.

But Ash knew where he was. _"You ready buddy?"_ Ash said using his Aura to talk with Riolu.

" _All you have to do is say it."_ Riolu responded back to him.

"Okay. Riolu use Force Palm!" Ash yelled.

Everyone looked in the direction Ash was looking in and saw Riolu in the air. "RIOOOOO!" He yelled as he came crashing down taking out Raichu completely.

Announcer: Raichu is unable to battle! The victory goes to the challenger Ash!

(Insert orchestra version of Gotta Catch'em All here)

Ash looked forward as Riolu ran to him jumping into his arms as he jumped for joy after winning against Surge. Everyone looked at him with smiles on their faces Max thought 'He's so awesome!' but to May and Lillie they thought 'He's amazing!' Misty and Brock could only stand there and feel proud of what Ash has done. As for Lieutenant Surge, he congratulated him by shaking his hand and rewarding him with the Thunder Badge, and maybe now he'll stop calling him a baby. While Raichu congratulated Riolu even though he had a bandage over his head.

May and Max went off on their own Journey for May to become the world's greatest Pokemon Coordinator, but they made their goodbyes and hoped to meet again. Ash and his crew were at the Pokemon Center waiting for Lillie's Pokemon to be done being treated so that Ash could have Riolu back in tip-top shape as Nurse Joy says.

"Hey, Lillie." Ash said catching her attention. "I just want to thank you, you help me and Riolu with this battle. Thank you for the TM." He said making her blush a little.

"No need to thank me, I was just helping out a friend in need." She stated.

"Of course, there's a need to thank you, so. Thank you, really." He said to her.

"Lillie, your Pokemon is ready." Joy said putting Snowy on the counter.

"Oh, thank you." She said picking up her Pokemon ready to leave until. "Ash, I… uh… I…" She was trying to say but got nervous.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked her confused.

"IWANTTOJOINYOUONYOURJOURNEY!" She blurred out, but it was way too fast.

"What?" Ash said barely understanding what she just said.

"I…I said I want to… JOINYOUONYOURJOURNEY!" Lillie said again too fast. "I…want…to…join…you…..on your journey." She finally managed to slow down. Ash didn't know what to think, Lillie just asked to join him without him needing to owe her anything at all. "I want to join because, you… there're so many things you know about the Pokemon here in Kanto… even Pokemon that aren't from this region. You're a great person and I want you to be the one to help me in my journey in Kanto." She said hoping Ash will take the offer.

"Of course." He said making her turn her head to look at him. "It's always great to have another traveler, the more the merrier." He told her accepting her offer, Riolu agreeing with him. A smile then grew on Lillie's face.

"Thank you!" She said now becoming a part of Ash's group.

"Mr. Ketch'em. We can take your Pokemon if you wish." Joy said. Ash gave her Riolu to have him checked up, while Misty and Brock entered the room.

"Hey, Ash you ready to go." Misty asked him.

"Yeah, we'll be ready once Riolu's done with Joy." Then they got confused when he said 'we'll' but then remembered Lillie making them gasp.

"You don't mean you actually…" Misty said surprised.

"Yeah, Lillie will be joining us." And with that Lillie now officially joined Ash on his journey to become a Pokemon Master.

To be continued…

For Lillie, I'll figure something out for her in future travels. For now enjoy.


	14. The mystery at the lighthouse

So, yeah. Lillie's joined the journey, and I'm still doing this series if any of you thought I was done with it.

Ash's team: Riolu; Aura Sphere, Agility, Force Palm and Quick Attack. Pidgeotto; whatever move set he has in the anime. Butterfree; whatever move set he has in the anime. Kirla; Confusion, Magical Leaf, Attract, and Shadow Ball. Fennekin; Ember, Tackle and Growl. Froakie; Water Pulse, Double Team, Quick Attack, and Tacke.

Also, do you guys think I skipped the episode with Krabby? Cause you're 'WRONG'! This time, this is the episode.

Last time; Ash went against the Vermillion Gym Leader Lt. Surge who mocked him, but in the end Ash was victorious. Not only that, Ash also got a new travel companion, Lillie along with her Pokemon Snowy. What next adventure might our hero find. Now Ash was running through the forest getting a head start on the group, who he left behind in the forest, after an argument… with Misty.

"Huh? Whoa!" Ash said as he gazed upon a sunset up ahead along with a sparkling beautiful ocean, and beach. "Now this is something, right Rio?... Oh…" Ash said as he forgot that he left his Pokemon friend with the group.

"Corphish." A voice said as he looked down at a crab Pokemon. He looked like a Krabby with its shaped mixed up, also since he didn't know what it was he took out Dexter.

" _Corphish, the Ruffian Pokemon. Corphish were originally foreign Pokémon that were imported as pets. They eventually turned up in the wild. This Pokémon is very hardy and has greatly increased its population."_ Dexter said out loud. For Ash, this was his chance to get another Pokemon, and since the Pokemon walked past him he had to run to the front.

"Alright, let's do this!" Ash yelled as he took out Kirla's Pokeball. "Kirlia, I choose you!" He yelled throwing her Pokeball.

"Kirlia!" She yelled finally being sent out to do something for her Master.

"Corp? Corphiiiiiiiisssh!" Corphish yelled as it used Bubble Beam and shot it at Kirlia.

"Not so fast. Kirlia, use Magical Leaf!" Ash shouted as Kirlia did what she was told and sent razor sharp leaves at Corpish not only being super effective, but also sending Corphish flying into the water.

"Uhhhh?" Ash said as he sweat-dropped. "Kinda over did that, don'y'cha think?" He said to Kirlia who also sweat-dropped.

Just then while Corphish was in the water, he found what looked like a blue rapper. He opened it up, he couldn't recall what was in it, but it did look edible. He ate it, then went back out of the water for a rematch, but as he was doing so, he began to glow and get bigger in shape and form.

"I know why you went with an overpowered attack… You're not used to being outside of the village, right?" Ash asked his Pokemon. She nodded letting Ash know she got the massage, and he figured out why. "Yeah, you've always protected the Pokemon in the village by not mercy, but this is different. I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time." He said patting her on the head before noticing something glowing come out of the river.

Once out of the water the Pokemon stopped glowing, and revealed another one that Ash didn't recognize. "Crawdaunt!" It screeched out its name.

Ash took the Pokedex out and Dexter said… _"Crawdaunt, the Rogue Pokemon, and the evolved form of Corphish. Crawdaunt has an extremely violent nature that compels it to challenge other living things to battle. Other life-forms refuse to live in ponds inhabited by this Pokémon, making them desolate places."_ After hearing that Ash got reminded back then of the Spearow attack, and how they attack both Pokemon and humans.

"Aw, geeze. Here we go." Ash said as him and Kirlia got ready for another battle. "Use Magical Leaf!" He commanded. Kirlia got her attack ready, but before she got the chance Crawdaunt shot another Bubble Beam at her sending her back a few inches.

"Crawdaunt!" It yelled as it went to go and attack Ash.

"Shoot, gotta think of something else." He said as he jumped out of the way and Kirlia ran in front of him. 'Wait… that's it!' He thought to himself as he had an idea. "Kirlia, use Attract!" He said as she did what she was told.

"Craw…daunt? Craw?" It said as it was confused of why there were hearts surrounding it. Then the attack began to take effect as it got hearts in its eyes, proving it worked and that it was a male.

"Alright! Now, use Magical Leaf!" Ash shouted as he saw his chance.

"Kirlia!" She shouted as she sent her attack flying at Crawdaunt. It was successful, Crawdaunt now had a mix of swirly eyes and heart eyes as he was wobbling around.

"Okay, now for the catch!" Ash yelled as he threw the Pokeball. Crawdaunt went inside… it shook once… then twice… then one last time before *Click*! "Aright! Good job Kirlia!" Ash yelled as he went over to congratulate his Pokemon, she ran over and hugged his leg.

"Kirlia!" She said as she did said action. Then Fennekin's ball bursted open releasing the fox. Fennekin pushed Kirlia off his leg and yelped at her saying…

"Fen, Fen, Fennekin!" Which would be translated to… "*Back off, he's my trainer!*"

"Ki… Kirlia, Kir, Kir!" Kirlia argued back. "*Hey, he's my trainer too! I have a right to hug him!*" was what it would be translated to. A stream of static was in between their eyes, as they looked at each other with what could only be rivalry.

"Fennekin, Kirlia, calm down! There's no reason to be fighting!" Ash said trying to break them up. They just pouted and turned away from eachother.

Ash went to go get the Pokeball but before he put his hand on the ball it glowed and disappeared. "Huh?... Uh, oh that's right, I can't have more than six Pokemon." He said remembering the rules of the limit to Pokemon. "As for you two, you can return for now." He said putting Fennekin and Kirlia back in their balls.

"Ash!" The sound of Lillie's voice came from behind.

"Oh, hey guys!" Ash said waving over to them.

"Ash don't do that! You had us worried sick!" Misty scolded him having a tick mark on her head.

"Don't run off like that!" Brock yelled at him as he caught up.

"…*Sigh*… Nice to see you too." Ash said sarcastically.

"Rio!" Riolu said as he hoped onto Ash's shoulder and sat on his backpack again.

"Ash, you should really be careful, you don't know what kind of Pokemon could be out here." Lillie said worried about her friend.

"Sorry, but I just got a 'little angry' at a certain someone. And if I didn't I wouldn't've caught that Crawdaunt." Ash said as he confused the group now.

"What?" Misty said as she didn't know what a Crawdaunt was.

"Uh, here, let me show you." He said as he took out his Pokedex.

" _Crawdaunt, the Rogue Pokemon. This Pokemon is a water dark type, and is most common in Hoenn."_ It read aloud.

"Where do you keep finding these Pokemon!?" Misty just freaked out after hearing he caught another Pokemon from out of the region. Ash just chuckled and rubbed his nose. (Sonic kind of style)

"R… Rioooooo…" Riolu yawned as he unzipped Ash's backpack to go inside for a nap.

"Heh, tired huh buddy?" He asked his little friend hearing what he was doing, and also hearing him snoring.

"Yeah, let's find a Pokemon Center, I'm getting tired of sleeping in sleeping bags." Misty wined getting sick of sleeping outside.

"I'm sure there's one nearby… Right?" Lillie said still being unsure.

"Hmm? *Gasp*! PokeCenter at twelve a clock!" Misty shouted pointing ahead.

"Uh… Misty, it's four fifty-eight." Ash said looking at his watch.

"No, you dumb-dumb, that way!" Misty scolded pointing in the direction.

"Just say it next time." Ash said as he started walking with the group.

(Meanwhile with a change of direction)

"Come on Barry, just a little further." A young boy said to his fellow blonde-haired friend. This boy wore a… hat of some sort, a red scarf and a black sweat tee that had a white line across it and white sleeves.

"I'm coming Lucas, jeez! *Pant* Maybe if one of you would slow down." Barry said as he was panting. He wore a green scarf and had an orange stripped shirt. They also had a girl with them, she had blue hair, a red scarf, a white hat with half of the Pokeball's symbol on it, and a black and pink dress. Her name was Dawn.

"He, does have a point. We were going a little fast." She said to Lucas.

"*Pant, pant, pant* Jeez, this place was a lot farther than it looked from over where we were." Barry said as the trio, were standing in front of a light house.

"Yeah, but here it is. The Vermillion City Light House." Lucas said, though it did look a little strange.

Looking at the door it had carvings of different Pokemon, consisting of Arcanine, Moltres, Articuno, and many other more. Dawn rang the doorbell, and the sound of it sent chills down the trio's spines. _"Who's there?"_ A voice asked through the intercom.

"Uh, sorry to disturb you, but we're a little lost." Barry responded nervously taping his fingers.

"Yeah, can we use your phone, and could also give us directions?" Dawn asked calmly. "I also need to make some Poffins so, can I use your kitchen as well?" She asked him.

" _That'd be great. Can you cook without tofu?"_ The voice asked.

"I don't cook with tofu." She explained to him.

" _That's good, I cannot stand tofu. That's all I've been eating since my cook went on vacation. You can come in."_ The voice said as the doors opened up.

Revealing what looked like an empty castle… at least to me. "Hey, can I use your phone!?" Lucas' voice echoed through the corridor.

" _I-it's right next to you."_ The voice told them as they turned to see a Bellsprout videophone.

"Alright, I'm overdue for a call to Professor Rowan." Lucas said jogging over to the phone. He dialed the number to call the Sinnoh professor.

" _Why, hello there Lucas, Dawn, Barry. You caught me in the middle of feeding the Pokemon. One of my assistance is taking a break so, I have to take care of the work she does."_ Rowan said as he carried the Pokemon food to the three starter Pokemon.

"Hi, Professor. How is my Luxray doing?" Lucas asked curious about how his old Pokemon from Sinnoh is doing.

" _Oh, you mean this big guy?"_ Rowan said as he moved to the side to let the hound Pokemon jump on the desk in front of the screen. _"Yep, he's okay."_

"Hey there buddy." Lucas said seeing his old friend.

" _Luxray!"_ The hound roared seeing his trainer.

" _By the way, where are you and your friends right now?"_ Rowan asked curious of their location.

"We're at some old light house on top of a cliff." Barry said walking to the phone.

" _Hm, hm, that must Bill's light house. My friend Samul told me that he's a young Pokemon researcher who knows more than even him. I'm sure whatever you learn from him will be fascinating."_ Rowan explained getting the trio curious.

" _This is Bill, and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Rowan."_ The voice, now known as Bill said.

" _Pleasure to meet you to, but you don't have to be so formal. If you wish, then please give these young ones here a crash course in Pokemon."_ Rowan asked the man. _"I hope to hear from you again. Ever since you three left with those Pokemon, you've really outdone yourselves. Good luck."_ He said to them.

"Thanks Professor. See you soon." Lucas said hanging up the phone.

" _Well, there's no way I'm gonna just ignore a request from a professor."_ Bill said as the lights turned on. _"I am Bill, of the light house!"_ He said as a giant Kabuto came walking down to the room clashing its claws together causing the entire group to gasp.

(Meanwhile outside)

"According to that phone book, that lighthouse belongs to the famous Pokemon researcher Bill." Jessie said as her and her comrades were looking at it through binoculars.

"Then that means we've come to the right place." James said removing the binoculars.

"There has to be over hundreds of rare Pokemon stored in there. All those Pokemon waiting for Team Rocket to come and take them." Jessie snickered.

"Then we only have one thing to do." Meowth said with an evil grin.

"You got that right." James agreed. (They're idiots. Why don't they just steal from Oak's lab?)

"But it's going to be tough…" Jessie started to say.

"CAUSE WE'RE AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" Her and James yelled out.

(Back in the lighthouse)

The trio were looking at a Pokemon that was supposed to exist in this time. "That doesn't make any sense, Kabutos are extinct!" Barry said freaking out.

"No, no, no, you're mistaking. I'm not a Kabuto. I'm Bill, remember?" Bill said trying to calm them down.

"So, are you human or Pokemon?" Lucas asked confused.

"This is costume. I got stuck inside and can't get out." Bill responded.

"Uh… do you need help?" Dawn asked.

"Of course, come up here." Bill asked as Dawn did what he said and ran to him. "Just push the button under my right arm, the hands in this suit are too small." He said to her.

Dawn pushed the button and the costume began to fall off piece by piece. "Phew, thanks for helping me dear. You don't want to know how long I've been stuck in there." He said politely.

"Did you come from a costume party or something?" Barry asked wanting to know the reason.

"No, it's not for a party. I use this costume in my research. You see getting inside the skin helps me get inside the head, and no need to ask what I mean." Bill said as he had a speech for them. "You see, there are many kinds of extinct Pokemon, and I want to understand how they lived back then. And wearing a costume is one of the ways of trying to figure out what they were like.

"How can you understand what a Pokemon is like from just wearing a costume?" Dawn curiously asked.

"Well, I believe I'm beginning to. This planet was created 4.6 years ago, by the all-powerful and Legendary Arceus. During said time, all kinds of Pokemon used to exist. Believe me when I say they had many ways of living. On this planet, there are more than 150 known species of Pokemon. I must say that you're lucky to be Pokemon Trainers. If your goal is to catch all these different kinds of Pokemon, that's a great task." Bill stated giving a long speech.

"Yeah, well, so far, I have around 50." Lucas stated adjusting his hat.

"Of, these are just Pokemon we know about. There are still many Pokemon that are to be discovered, so we need to keep searching." Bill stated walking down the steps. "No one knows exactly how many there are, the search goes on. There's always something new to look for in our lives and in ourselves." He told the group as he turned on a hologram showing all the Pokemon he knows so far. "There's a lot for us to look for, inside and outside ourselves. There's meaning for every creature, a meaning for all Pokemon and meaning for all us humans too." He said as he walked around room.

"… A meaning for all." Dawn mumbled thinking of what he meant.

(Meanwhile) 

"Sometimes I wonder what the meaning of it all is. Why go through all this trouble to be bad?" Jessie groaned as Team Rocket were climbing up the cliff side to Bill's lab.

"So, we can get other people's Pokemon, duh." James said while he almost fell.

"I'm all for it, just as long as there's something in that for me as well. Team Rocket must become the superior criminal organization, remembered Team Plasma?" Meowth said not struggling as much.

"Don't even get us started with the Teams from other regions! All of them will bow to us, sooner or later." Jessie said annoyed at the mentioning of the Unova crimals.

(Returning with previous group)

"My advice, is keep looking for new Pokemon to catch. After all, it's something that's very important for Pokemon research, and a vital to me as it is to you. But there's only one Pokemon I'm searching for." Bill said picking up a book.

"Well, what kind of Pokemon?" Barry asked getting confused. The trio were taken to the top of the light house where the light was.

"Well, it's probably the biggest Pokemon I've ever seen. Even than all of the rest, and no one has ever seen it… It's been wondering the world for years and years, just looking for friends." Bill stated looking out into the open.

"But doesn't that Pokemon have any friends or family?" Dawn asked curiously.

"*Chuckle* The Pokemon wonders because it is alone. It's the only Pokemon of its species, one of a kind. One night I heard this very strange sound coming from the ocean." He said pulling out what looked like a recorder. He pressed the button, and it played said sound. "'I want… I want to meet you.' That's what it said to me." He stated confusing the group. "And sometime ago, I recorded a similar sound and I played it from the lighthouse towards the ocean… 'Let's be friends. I want to meet you.'" He said looking out into the ocean. "One day, I heard the same voice calling back to me from over the ocean… 'I want to meet you too. I want to be friends.' It was answering me back. Some foggy night, that Pokemon… it just might come here to meet a friend it's been seeking for a very long time. I would be so happy to meet that Pokemon." He finished turning back to face the group.

"Does that mean you're going to capture that Pokemon?" Lucas asked feeling interested.

"Why capture it? Meeting it is enough for me, I wouldn't capture it against its will. All I want is a chance to study it and it would make my long wait worthwhile." Bill stated closing the book. Then came the same sound, this time it wasn't his recorder.

They looked up ahead, they couldn't identify the Pokemon but it looked like a dragon Pokemon with the wings. "It's here… the signal." Bill said as he pushed the recorder which played the sound and the light began changing colors. The Pokemon wailed back to the sound coming closer and closer.

"It sounds as if it's singing." Dawn said enjoying how peaceful the sound of the Pokemon was.

"No kidding." Barry said as he leaned against the wall. Everyone was amazed at the sight of it, it was just like how Bill said: It could be the biggest Pokemon ever to come into sight.

Team Rocket heard it as well. "What beautiful music." Jessie said feeling anger from her body leave.

"It's very haunting… but, yet so sweat." James said feeling completely calm.

"Huh? *Sqeak* It's coming from that thing!" Meowth shrieked pointing to where he thought it was coming from. They looked behind themselves, and what came into sight was a giant Pokemon.

"Now, that's a big Pokemon." Jessie said with interest.

"I guess size does matter." James said evilly smirking.

"Something rare and unusual… and you know what that means." Jessie said as an evil grin grew on her face. "If we catch that Pokemon, Team Rocket will be unstoppable." She said.

"Right, I'm gonna attack at once!" James said pulling a bazooka out of nowhere. "Although, it does seem a shame to aim at such a sweat Pokemon… but we are villains!" He yelled pulling the trigger.

"*ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR! *" The Pokemon shrieked in pain stumbling backwards. The group with Bill saw it and all gasped at what happened. The Pokemon attacked destroying the light to the lighthouse, forcing the group of kids and researcher to make a run for it. "*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRR! *" It screeched as it was attacked with more shots from Team Rocket.

"No… no, no, no! Please! Don't go!" Bill yelled begging for the Pokemon to stay. "Please, I've waited so long for a chance to see you here!" He yelled up to it. The Pokemon looked around and saw him right there with the trio of kids.

"Do we always have to mess up everyone's plans? Even I think this is rotten." James said firing again, and again.

"Oh, quit your wining! We could score big with this Pokemon!" Jessie scolded firing again.

The Pokemon dodged the last two attacks, then looked into the direction spotting those responsible. "Quick! Fire again!" Meowth shouted. The duo was ready to fire until… *click, click, click* They were all out of ammo making them sweat-drop.

The Pokemon looked at them furious, then used its tail to send them flying. "P-Pokemon…" Bill mumbled under his breath as the one Pokemon he finally was going to meet all those years had left… wailing in sadness. All that did was make a tear fall from Bill's eye.

Morning came and the group were once again, outside the lighthouse… which was a wreck. "What was that Pokemon?" Lucas asked trying to lighten the mood.

"…Hm… Who knows? … Pokemon live in more ways and places than humans may ever learn." Bill said looking out into the open. "All I can do now… is hope it'll come back… maybe even just once." He said as he wiped any tears he had in his eyes.

"You know… I think looking for and catching Pokemon should help bring all of us together." Lucas said patting Bill on the back.

"Learning how to raise Pokemon is also a way of understanding as well." Dawn stated.

"And don't forget, Pokemon are always fun to be around." Barry said adjusting his scarf.

"Thank you. Meanwhile, I'll stand watch for the giant Pokemon to appear again." Bill said as he looked out to the sky seeing a cloud in the shape of the Pokemon.

"Bill, do you think it's possible to find every Pokemon there are?" Lucas asked out of curiosity.

"No Lucas, there are probably as many as we can imagine. Maybe many, many more." Bill stated. "Maybe there is no limit to how many Pokemon there is on this planet." He said as only those can dream of such. "Lucas, you and your friends are Pokemon Trainers, and I'm a Pokemon researcher who's seeking out all kind of life on this planet. And even if our paths are different, I think that our goals are still the same." He said. Lucas nodded agreeing with him, then it was time for the group of trainers to leave.

All this time it might not have been about Ash, but what we can be happy to know is that there are over millions of Pokemon to be found in the world. What other groups are gonna appear, it might be a surprise. Until next time… thanks for reading.

Important note: Guys, I want to say that this might be the last chapter I make before I put my stories on hold. I have to get back to school in a few weeks therefore I won't have as much time to make these stories. I'm sure you all understand because you must have school as well. All I want to say, is thank you for reading my stories, and I'll see you next time.


	15. All aboard!

So, guys, I just want to say that after this chapter I'm gonna be taking a break. I know what you're thinking, but to honest I got a lot going on and school is starting soon, so I won't have the time to do more of these. One thing, whenever I watch a Pokemon anime to write a story, I have an episode of XY and Z behind my back ready to play so that I don't get the old anime stuck in my head. FYI, most of the side-adventures in this story will most likely star different groups of trainers from other series. Once done with this the only Pokemon stories I'm gonna do next are crossovers.

Last time; we focused on a different group compared to Ash's. This group was helping out a guy name Bill at his lighthouse, and he taught them his research of Pokemon and how there might be over millions that will and will not be found in the world. He told them about the giant Pokemon he's wanted to meet for a long, long time, that was until Team Rocket ruined their chance of meeting it. But now we're back to Ash's group, ready to see what happens next.

Ash was staring at his well-earned Thunder Badge, still remembering how he got said badge. Him and his gang were walking over a bridge so, he had to clipped it back under his sweat-tee. Looking forward, up-ahead of them was a ship and what looked like a harbor, and amazement was now in Ash and Riolu's minds. I'm guessing these guys will be cruising for a bruising. Eh, eh, funny, right?... rough crowd.

"Wow, now wouldn't that be cool if we crossed the ocean on a ship like this, Riolu?" Ash said looking around. "That's the ship you came on Lillie?" He asked her, remembering that she wasn't from Kanto.

"Well, yes, but I was on more like a boat than a ship." She responded.

"Just think of all the Pokemon we'd see all the way." Brock stated getting the group excited.

"Oh, for sure!" Misty said cheerfully then here comes the annoying part for me. "Sunbathing on the deck all day, relaxing, no one annoying…" She went on. Saying 'no one annoying' made Ash look at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Too bad we can't afford a cruise like that." Brock said as the rest of the group face-faulted in dismay.

"Way to knock the air out of our heads, Brock." Misty said not happy at his action.

"He does have a point though." Ash said getting up adjusting his hat.

"I kinda used the money I had to come to Kanto in the first place." Lillie said sweat-dropping.

Then…. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Two girls shouted. "This your lucky day, you get to go on a super deluxe sea cruise!" They shouted out doing some…dance, oh come on, this is totally Team Rocket, what on earth are they doing? "Well, it's, like, you know, we have these incredible, super cool tickets for you! Cool, huh?" They kept yelling, they needed to cut down on the coffee. "These are tickets for the biggest party ever, on board the St. Anne cruise liner." They kept saying. How do we know they didn't just steal those? "The coolest ship on the sea!" Stop shouting already. "Everyone's going to be together and have the coolest party. And the party's for Pokemon trainers only. Step this way, it'll be a radical party!" They are so getting sued for that TMNT reference… wait does that mean we're going to get, ah, crud.

"….." The group just stood there speechless, they couldn't understand half of what they just said because of how fast they went, and because they just shouted nonsense, mostly.

"Who says 'radical' anymore?" Ash asked whispering to Misty.

"No idea." She whispered back to him.

"Okay, dudes, here are your tickets." They said holding out four tickets.

"We'd love to go on the cruise, but we don't have enough to pay." Brock stated.

"WHOA! You totally, like, don't understand." They said about to shout nonsense again. "They're totally free." …. Okay, maybe not.

"Really, why give them away when you could go on with them?" Lillie asked confused.

"Well, we have to go out with our boyfriends, but we wanted to give our tickets to cool Pokemon fans." Really?... "We saw you and thought you looked really cool. Just take these and have a cool time." Jessie said to them.

"Uh, thanks?" Ash said taking the tickets.

"No sweat. Have a nice day for sure." She said as the two ran off.

"Uh, guys weren't they just?…" Misty asked but the others knew.

"Yep, but if Team R is wanting another butt kicking, we can take them." Ash said giving them a ticket each, Riolu agreeing with him.

"Team Rocket?" Lillie asked confused as she only met them when she got to Kanto so…

"We'll explain." Brock stated.

As they were looking for their ship, they were also talking to Lillie about Team Rocket and what trouble they caused. While looking they found a ship with the title St. Anne printed on the side, and that was their ship. Meanwhile…

"We did it, we got them." Jessie said hiding behind a bush with the team.

"Don't I make, like, the coolest girl?" James said still doing the voice, only to be wacked by Jessie's mallet.

At their base, they had to make a call to their boss, due to the fact they were also overdue for one.

"Greetings, sir." The said after his image appeared on screen.

" _So, the team is all there."_ Giovani said as his Persian was purring at its owner petting him, making Meowth Jealous.

"What's with the Persian!?" He shouted covering his mouth the second he said that. "B-b-boss, what about Meowth?" He asked with sorrow in his voice.

" _Don't even start."_ Giovani said already getting aggravated. _"I'm totally disgusted watching you fail me when I expect total perfection… Purr-fection, like this Persian."_ He stated petting his Pokemon.

"B-but, I-I…" Meowth stuttered tapping his fingers together.

" _If you want to make me happy, make sure our latest plan succeeds… Have you handed out all of the tickets to the St. Anne cruise?"_ He asked.

"Affirmative. All of the Pokemon trainers were delighted to take them." Jessie stated.

"Was it really wise for us to give out all those tickets for free?" James asked.

" _A Small price to pay for what I'll get in return."_ Giovani stated holding up a Pokeball. _"My men have already secretly boarded the St. Anne. When I give them the signal, they will take all Pokemon from all the trainers we tricked into boarding."_ He said.

"That's our boss, a real genius." Meowth said giving him a thumbs up.

" _This time, failure is out of the question."_ He stated as he ended the call.

(Where Giovani is)

"Do you really think those goofballs are going to succeed?" A man with wild spiked red hair asked.

"It's more for our amusement than their success." Giovani stated.

(Now with Ash)

"What an awesome ship!" Ash said as they boarded.

"With a ship like this, I'd like to travel the whole world in this." Misty stated as Ash showed their tickets. Inside was what looked like a fancy restaurant, with hundreds of people with their Pokemon showing them off, or buying merch.

"It's just like a giant Pokemon convention." Ash said… wait that's what it looked like?

"Well, everyone here's a Pokemon trainer." Misty stated as they walked.

"Just take a look at the smooth skin on my Charmander." A boy stated to his friend.

"Well, look at the flame on mine's tail." The other said holding it up.

"Oh, yeah? Look at how hard the shell on my Squirtle is." Another said showing off his.

"Hmph, lucky guys." Ash said with a smile as he heard someone yell.

?: All right, bring them on!

Looking ahead, there was a battle going on. Radicate vs. Starmie, Raticate was owned by an adult, while the Starmie belong to a kid about Ash's age.

"Raticate, use High Jump Kick!" The man commanded… what Raticate cannot learn that move! He's using a GameShark! I'm calling it!

"Starmie, Tackle now!" The boy yelled as the Pokemon did what they were told. They blocked out each other's attacks, and landed on the floor. Meanwhile, Ash squeezed through the crowds to get a better look.

"Use Super Fang!" The Man shouted as Raticate did what he was told, chomping down on Starmie nearly breaking its jewel.

Ref: Starmie is unable to battle! Raticate is the winner!

"Starmie, you okay?" The boy asked running to his Pokemon's aid.

"Ah, don't feel too badly, young man. It was only a practice match anyhow, and I just happened to be lucky." The man stated as a woman walked to him.

"My how gracious." Was what she said.

"Also, keep working on building your Starmie's strength there." He said looking back at the boy. "Well, now, is anyone else brave enough to challenge my Raticate?" He asked pulling out a Pokeball.

"How about me?" Ash said as he walked in holding out Butterfree's Pokeball.

"As you wish." The man said accepting his request.

"Boy, really hope he knows what he's doing." Misty said sweat-dropping.

Unknown to them, two familiar faces entered with trays, wearing different uniforms. "Jessie, this place is packed." James said as they stopped.

"Packed to the brim, with Pokemon." Jessie snickered.

"Soon, all these Pokemon will belong to Team Rocket." James said as mentally maniacally laughing.

"Raticate, use High Jump Kick!" The man yelled again… Okay can someone please take that GameShark from him?

"Butterfree, Tackle!" Ash yelled as Butterfree did what he was told. The two Pokemon clashed with each other, both were still full of strength and didn't fall no matter what.

"Okay, Raticate. Hyper Fang!" The man commanded as Raticate went for the blow, almost knocking Butterfree out of the air.

"Alright, Stun Spore now!" Ash yelled as the butterfly Pokemon released his attack stunning Raticate, making it paralyzed. "Now, Whirlwi…" Ash was about to say until he saw the man pick up his Pokemon.

"That's quite enough." He said confusing him. "Let's just call this a draw." He said walking away… did he just make an excuse not to lose?

"You kidding me?" Ash mumbled under his breath.

I think that the scene where James gets a Magikarp is pointless, so if you already saw it, let's just skip it. Meanwhile, at the food court Ash and his gang were now at Lunch time. They were so hungry that they chomped down on the food, except Lillie, she was hungry but she showed more table manners.

"So, are you having yourself a good time?" The man said walking over to them with his woman.

"Perfect time. You know, that Raticate of yours is pretty cool." Ash said.

"Well, your Butterfree is quite extraordinary." The man stated.

"Well, we have been through a lot." Ash said taking a sip of water after saying so.

"In that case, I'll be direct. Why don't we trade?" The man asked as Ash almost spit out his water but held it in.

"I-I sorry, what?" He asked confused.

"When people find that they each like the other's Pokemon, they trade. Quite a common practice everywhere." The man said only confusing the boy more. "You see, friends trade with their other friends and so friendships grow deeper and conti…" He was saying until Ash had something to say.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. First, I don't you know you and friends trade Pokemon, second, I don't see how sending Pokemon to complete strangers is going to increase happiness." Ash said rejecting the offer.

"But trading and making new friends is one of the best things about having Pokemon. That's how Pokemon friendships spread aro…" The man was saying as he was still trying to convince him but it wasn't working.

"Sorry, but if you're looking for some stranger to trade with, you've come to the wrong guy." Ash said rejecting it again as he left the room.

"Well, he was with Butterfree for a long time." Brock stated watching him leave. Riolu followed him.

Ash was looking from outside the ship, enjoying the breeze, watching Pokemon fly by, not to mention seeing a bunch of seagull Pokemon fly by. Curiosity getting the best of him he pulled out his Pokedex.

" _Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon. Wingull has the habit of carrying prey and valuables in its beak and hiding them in all sorts of locations. It rides updrafts rising from the sea by extending its long and narrow wings to glide."_ The Pokedex stated.

"Wow." Ash said amazed because these were also Pokemon that weren't from his region.

" _Brother?"_ A familiar Aura telepathic voice asked as he looked to his right seeing Riolu.

"Oh, hey Riolu." Ash said seeing his little friend walk up to him.

"… _Brother has a kind heart."_ Riolu said smiling. _"You never gave that man Butterfree because you care deeply for him."_ He stated waging his tail.

"Yeah, I didn't really trust him that much." Ash said as he went back to enjoying the view and cold breeze. Riolu jumped on his back holding onto his head as they watched the many different Pokemon in the seas, skies, and… well seas and skies.

Unknown to them someone was watching through cameras, and the other passengers. "*Chuckle* It won't be long now." A man stated.

Ash and Riolu went back to their gang, and Misty wasn't too joyful that Ash just stormed off like that. That was before the door and a pair of blinds covered the place confusing everyone. Then came out all these men and women wearing black uniforms with the Team Rocket symbol on them, along with other men and women that wore red uniforms with red tinted shades. Then the goof goofs show up with their little motto, yada, yada, yada, you get the point.

"Team Rocket and Team Flare will now take possession of every Pokemon here!" Jessie shouted as they had vacuum like backpacks on. Except for the men and women in red, they just pulled out Pokeballs. This shocked everyone onboard, as they began sucking their Pokeballs into their backpacks one by one.

"You hand over those Pokemon!" One of the Rocket Grunts shouted at Ash and his group, while they didn't notice a little green Pokemon snake out of Ash's pocket.

"Don't make us take them!" Another shouted as he was targeting Riolu.

"Okay…" Ash said turning his hat. "Try and take them! Riolu, use Force Palm!" He shouted as Riolu punched the man in the face sending him flying. "You wanna rob our Pokemon, you need to fight us then." Ash stated.

"That kid's right! We can't just surrender!" A man said pulling out his Pokeballs.

"Time to fight back!" Another man said as he did the same.

Then everyone took out Pokemon releasing them into fights. Even though some were getting sucked up, more were getting released. Meanwhile, the people in red went left for a backup plan. One man, the same man that tried to convince Ash to trade with him, sent out his Squirtle for battle.

"Guys, we've gotta fight them together!" Brock yelled pulling his Pokemon's Pokeballs.

"Snowy, use Powder Snow!" Lillie said releasing her Pokemon. Snowy did what he was told and froze the floor beneath the Rocket Grunts.

"Riolu, Quick Attack!" Ash said as Riolu knocked into each grunt.

While he was doing so, Pikachus, and what looked like mini Pikachus with Raichus hoped into a tower style creating a gigantic ThunderBolt shocking every Grunt in sight. "Fennekin, let's go!" Ash shouted releasing the fire fox.

Not only that, other fire types like Flareons, and Charmanders gathered around each other, releasing what could be the strongest Ember.

"Go get'em, Geodude!" Brock said releasing his Pokemon.

Which banned together with other Geodudes taking out more grunts than you can count. A bunch of Bulbasaurs also came together using their Vine Whip, and it was painful for the bad guys to say the least.

"Alright, go Butterfree!" Ash said releasing his Pokemon as it also went with the other ones creating a super strong stun spore. (Jeez, I don't get paid enough to read all of this.)

"Fun's over kid!" A Grunt yelled ready to vacuum his Pokeballs.

"Go, Pidgeotto!" Ash yelled releasing his Pokemon. "Group your gust attack with the rest!" Ash yelled as Pidgeotto grouped with other Pidgeottos and a few Pidgys sending most Team Rocket Members out of the boat. "We've got this one in the bag. Riolu, use Aura Sphere!" He shouted as Riolu made a glowing orb in his hand using it on the Team Rocket Members nearly blowing up the ship sending all but three flying.

After that everyone cheered and hugged their Pokemon happily, congratulating their success which Ash could only smile at. He looked at his Pokemon, and held out his arms allowing them to come in and hug him. Froakie and Kirlia, feeling left out, came out of their Pokemon and joined the group hug, while Fennekin and Kirlia glared at each other in jealously.

"Hurry, quickly! We need to get off before we're next!" Jessie whispered as her and the team were running through the halls, only to be stopped by the ship tipping over making them fall.

"Oh, no, my salary advance!" James said chasing after the Magikarp's Pokeball. Jessie and Meowth went with him since it was part her money.

But the boat rocking back and forth alerted the others making them call back their Pokemon and to grab onto something. "Aw shoot, it's a big storm." Misty said scared looking out a window.

"Jeez, it's going to be tough getting back with waves like these." Brock said shocking the rest of the group.

"We should get out of here quick." Lillie said calling back Snowy.

Meanwhile other passengers, were arguing with the captain. "There's nothing to worry about. We're heading for port now, and besides, this ship is unsinkable." He said trying to keep them away as the ship began to rock. "No reason to panic. Just thought I'd test out one of the life boats." He said on the lifeboat, only to be crowded with over hundreds of people.

Ash and his crew were on their way to get off the ship, until it rumbled again which caused Butterfree's Pokeball to fall off his belt. "No, Butterfree!" Ash said as him and his group ran after him. He caught up to it but, then the entire group got thrown into the kitchen. As the ship turned upside down.

There were two groups who didn't leave in the ship, Team Rocket and Ash's group were unconscious stuck inside with possibly no way out. If this is the end, what will happen to our heroes, and what about this Team Flare.

"Z1 is close by, my sensors are picking up a signal from it." One of the women in red said through a transmitter.

"Heh, to think we came this way to joining forces with this so-called 'Team Rocket' to get Pokemon, only to find where the core might be hiding." One of the men said pulling out a Pokeball.

To be continued…

Now, before you ask me why I'm taking a break, I just wanna remind you that I have school in the next few weeks so I might not have enough time. After this series is over, it's time for Ash to make an appearance in SAO. Also, if I don't do a fanfic I've got planned, it's because it's a crossover of a series I haven't watch yet. If I don't do a series crossover, it's probably because I can't find an English dub. I know that the Japanese version might seem better to some, but at least you don't have trouble keeping up with the subtitles.


	16. Not giving up

Yep, back with this series. You really thought I was done, didn't you? That'll only happen when dogs grow wings, and when bigfoot is proven real. At this point I'm gonna be skipping episodes such as the whole Pocket Monsters get lost from their trainers with giant Pokemon robots on their tail episode, is just something I think is unnecessary.

Unfortunately, I need to find somewhere else to stream the indigo league because Netflix doesn't have every episode... What, you think I have a full story down? I have to watch a full episode of the show then decide which changes to make in it. Basically, I'm the type of guy who'd rather get a story going by working it out chapter by chapter.

The next chapter is coming, don't worry, it just might take a while is all I'm saying. Also, please check out my other stories and show them some love. Thank you.


	17. Lost in the sea

Last time on Ash's journey; Ash and his friends got stuck inside the SS. Anne, causing them to remain inside the ship while it still is sinking right now. With Team Rocket and this so-called Team Flare on the ship, the chances of our heroes making it are completely slim. Let's find out what they're doing now.

As the sun began to rise, a nearby boat makes its way over to the scene with several different officers that had sadness in their eyes. Jenny made her way over to the front of the boat holding flowers. "*Sigh*… at first we thought all the passengers made it safely off the ship, only to discover that six people are missing. Ash, Brock, Misty, Lillie, Jessie, and James. It just makes all of us sad that such young Pokemon trainers all had a dream, only for those dreams to be cut short. May these flowers honor your memory." She said. A tear left her eye as she threw the flowers into the water, believing that such young men and women suffered tragically.

(Meanwhile at the bottom of the ocean)

"…Ash…" A faint voice called the boy's name. "Ash…" Another voice before he felt something smack him in the back of his head.

"OW! Hey, what was that for!?" Ash yelled, angerly glaring at Misty only to see that his group was upside down. He looked below him seeing that he was hanging from a table by his sweat-tee. "*Sigh*… Is anything good gonna happen for a change?" He asked as he fell to ground, right on top of Riolu.

"Before you ask what happened, take a look out the window." She said pointing towards the window.

Ash got up and looked out of it, seeing what looked like, Magikarp in the air? No, they were several feet below the water. The color immediately drained from Ash's body when he found out where they were.

"Look, now's not the time to be sleeping, we need to get out of here." Misty scolded Ash as she ran out with the others close behind.

"I'm blaming Team Rocket for this!" Ash yelled as he ran down the halls with his friends only to be stopped by the stairwell being flooded. "And there's leaks everywhere, great." He said sarcastically.

"The best we can do is keep calm. After all, it's going to take time to fill up." Misty stated.

"Of course, but we cannot waste time escaping." Brock stated looking around.

"There's only two choices, up or down." Lillie said looking at the flooded stairs.

"Up, obviously. We're sinking." Ash said pointing towards the stairs going up.

"Wait Ash, the ship's upside-down. The deck's right below us, doesn't that mean we have to go down?" Lillie asked.

"Riolu!" Riolu said agreeing with her.

"You make a good point, except we run into a dead end, we're done for." Brock stated sending chills up Ash's spine as he imagined him running into a waterlocked door while drowns.

"Don't worry, I've got water type Pokemon. Goldeen can find us a way out." Misty said as she sent said Pokemon out.

"Hey, I've got one to you know. Go, Froakie!" Ash said sending out his Pokemon. "We need you two to dive down to the deck and find a way off this ship." He stated.

"And bring something back from outside if you can." Misty stated as the two nodded and dived into the water.

Froakie was following Goldeen lead as they swam through the corridor, while they were swimming they thought to make conversation. "(So, nice trainer you have there.)" Goldeen said through her own language.

"(Yeah, he's nice. Still trying to get the next few gym badges to enter the league though.)" Froakie stated as they came to a dead end, sweat dropping. "(Huh… Well that's not it.)" He said as they swam back around only to stop three familiar faces along with a squid like creature trying to help them.

"(A little help?)" It asked them.

"What's taking so long?" Ash asked getting a little worried about them.

"Looks like they couldn't find a way out." Misty stated before they began to see shadows in the water. Then all of the sudden Team Rocket got thrown out of the water by Froakie, Goldeen and the floating squid Pokemon.

"… Huh… well, that happen." Brock said as the group sweat-dropped.

"P-prepare, for tooouble…" Jessie said weakly.

"M-m-make iiitt, double…" James said in a just as weak voice. Then they realized who was in front of them as they quickly got up, pulling out their Pokeballs.

"Ekans/Koffing, go!" They shouted releasing their Pokemon.

"Go get'em!" Ash and Brock yelled releasing the rest of their Pokemon. Just as they did so, the ship began to tip, sending them all rolling down to the other end of the ship.

"OKAY, NEW PLAN! FENNEKIN, FROAKIE, KIRLIA, GEODUDE, KOFFING, EKANS, GET TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SHIP!" Ash shouted pointing down the hall. The Pokemon did what he said, but it only brought them all down to that side. "Other side! Other side!" He shouted again in a more scratchy voice as they did the same thing again.

"NO, NO, WAIT GEODUDE! COME BACK TO…!" Brock was shouting over but couldn't finish as the same outcome happened again.

"You know what? Forget, listening to me." Ash said, his voice still scratchy.

"You need to call them back!" Lillie said over to them.

"And let Team Rocket beat us? No way!" Ash stated hanging onto a ledge.

"Yeah, well we've got worse problems than that!" Misty yelled back.

"Uh, good point." Ash said as him and Brock returned their Pokemon.

"You need to call yours back too." Brock called over to Team Rocket.

"He's right, you want to try and steal Riolu again? Or keep your lives from being at steak." Ash asked them as Team Rocket couldn't argue with that, returning their Pokemon.

The ship was now balance again, allowing them to have sigh of relief. But for some reason that squid like Pokemon was still about, floating in the air. Ash glared over at Team Rocket, while they got confused.

"'All' your Pokemon." He scolded them.

"Huh? That's not ours!" James said to him.

"Inkay." It said as Ash took out Dexter.

" _Inkay, Revolving Pokemon. Opponents who stare at the flashing of the light-emitting spots on its body become dazed and lose their will to fight. It flashes the light-emitting spots on its body, which drains its opponent's will to fight. It takes the opportunity to scuttle away and hide."_ The Pokedex stated showing a 3D image of said Pokemon. (Yes, it does that now.)

"Well, whatever it is, don't provoke it. Now, we all agree there won't be any battling at this time. It's time to work together." Misty stated as everyone else got up, and were glaring at each other. Except for Lillie. "ENOUGH! No fighting! No arguing! Shake hands!" She yelled at them.

"*Sigh* Fine. But once we're out this truce is done and over with." Jessie scoffed as she shook Ash's hand.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He stated as it seemed Brock and James were trying to break each other's hands.

"Don't think this makes us friends." Meowth said as he and Riolu grabbed hands before the jackal made a sinister grin throwing the cat across the room, making Ash chuckle.

"It's agreed and we're working together, now what?" Jessie asked in an annoyed voice.

"We just need to find a way out of this place." Ash stated.

"Leave that to me, I built my own St. Anne once." Misty stated getting gasps from the group, except Ash.

"Really? Then where's the way out?" He asked sarcastically.

"It was a model." She said only to get groans. "Whatever, still. That is how I learned all about the St. Anne." She stated as she pictured a map in her head. "You see, since the way to the deck is blocked, then we'll have to climb to the bottom of the ship. All we have to do then, is cut a hole in the hull, and that's how we escape." She stated, amazing the group.

"Hey, over there!" Brock said pointing at the stairs above them. "I got this. Onix, make a stair case." He said releasing the rock snake.

After he came out, he bit down on the upside-down which allowed the crew to run up his back into a completely dark corridor. They continued to walk through the hall consciously, as they couldn't see a dang thing.

"Okay, it is too dark in here." Ash said as he was about to release Fennekin until a glow caught their attention. It was the Inkay that was following them.

"Why are you following us?" James asked confused.

"Kay, kay, Inkay!" It just said, not really giving an explanation.

"He says dat he has nowhere else ta go." Meowth stated being that he can understand Pokemon. They just rolled with it and continued down the hall.

"So, do you know where we're going?" Lillie asked Misty, considering she knew the place.

"This hall leads to the engine room, where the hull is the thinnest. And with a little luck, we should be able to cut our way through." She stated, as they found a door.

"Alright." Ash said as he pushed the door open only to say… "WHAO!" As the whole room was on fire. "Oh, shoot. We're not gonna be able to cross to the engine room." He stated seeing no way to the door.

"Don't worry, there must be some angle we haven't thought of yet." Misty stated as everyone cupped their chins in thought.

"I got it!" Ash said after snapping his fingers. "Go, Kirlia!" He said releasing the little green Pokemon. "Kirlia, we need you to use your Confusion to get us to the other side. Think you can do that?" He asked as the Pokemon nodded her head.

Kirlia did what she was told and used confusion to bring everyone to the other side one at a time, giving a few a tingling feeling after being picked up, mostly Ash. After they crossed, Team Rocked was on their knees.

"This is no time for a break. Can we please just find a way off this ship?" He said to them as Inkay began lighting up the room again. "Okay, come out Fennekin!" He said releasing the fox Pokemon.

"Fennekin!" She cried out.

"Alright Fennekin, we need you to help us. Use your Ember through the metal hull of the ship." Ash commanded as fire fox nodded.

" _Brother!"_ Riolu said through his Aura catching his trainer's attention. _"There's a weak spot in the ceiling, just about there!"_ He said pointing at the part of the ceiling.

"Good job, Riolu. Aim the Ember at that part of the ceiling." Ash commanded as Fennekin began releasing flames and making a door shaped hole for them to go through.

"Alright now, all of you need to grab hold of a water Pokemon so that we can swim to the surface." Misty stated pulling out some of her water Pokemon.

"Well, we've Froakie and… that Inkay to help us." Brock pointed out looking at the squid Pokemon.

"Inkay!" It said saluting in a way.

"Wait, we don't have any water Pokemon!" James shouted at them looking scared.

"Well, think of something." Ash said as he picked up Fennekin to keep her dry incase the water might get her, which made Kirlia a little jealous.

The hole was now completely burnt through, Ash returned his Pokemon, released Froakie, the rest tied themselves to water Pokemon. In this case though, Team Rocket just grabbed onto Inkay hoping he was strong enough.

"Ready, Froakie?" Ash asked as he picked up Riolu.

"Froa!" He said as he began swimming up the water.

As they made their way through the water, only the water type Pokemon could breathe, so the rest were just had to survive until they surfaced. Unfortunately for Ash, him and his Pokemon were behind. They were swimming for who know how long before the boy could make out a strange silhouette coming right towards them. Red eyes pierced through the water as they saw what could only be assumed to be some sort of shark like Pokemon with a star on its head, looking angry as it charged at them.

To this Froakie freaked out knowing what it was and that it was using a move called Aqua Jet, so he tried to swim away before it could reach them. But for Ash and Riolu, it cut the rope then came back around slamming into Ash's gut. The trainer's mouth opened, and air bubbles came flying out. Froakie and Riolu got scared and swam over to help him. As they tried the Pokemon eyed the frog Pokemon, catching his attention. The Pokemon had enough and was ready to defend his trainer from drowning thanks to that pycho Pokemon.

Froakie swam in front of him and prepared to fight him, using Quick Attack at the shark sending him back a few inches, unfortunately bruising himself from its skin. The Pokemon got angry and used another Aqua Jet, knocking the frog back a few inches. Froakie didn't know what else to do, he didn't know many other attacks that could hurt anybody, and he used most of his energy to try and help Ash out of the ship. Low on options, he had one thing to do as he began glowing.

Riolu saw him flash and was astonished to see what was happening. Froakie began shifting, changing form, becoming bigger, getting more skinny arms with the addition of dark blue taking some spots. Finally his frubbles began growing in size before the flash disappeared and he said…

"Frogadier!"

To be continued?

Yep, that's all there is to this chapter. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to watch an episode of SAO. Thank for reading and leave a suggestion for the series.


	18. Frog vs Shark

Hello, welcome to another chap of ADVOAJ. I think I might change the title to make it sound more different than others, but I can't think of any other name for it. Leave a suggestion down below as to what I should change the name to.

Riolu saw him flash and was astonished to see what was happening. Froakie began shifting, changing form, becoming bigger, getting more skinny arms with the addition of dark blue taking some spots. Finally his frubbles began growing in size before the flash disappeared and he said…

"Frogadier!" He shouted in his new form.

The Shark Pokemon didn't think anything of it and charged at the him with stupidity, using Aqua Jet again. Only for the frog to dodge the attack coming at him and use Water Pulse, even though it wouldn't be effective it still caused damage to the shark which made it angrier. While this was happening, he looked over at Riolu and nodded for him to go forward and save their trainer.

"(What are you doing? Why are you doing this?)" Frogadier asked in his language.

"(I have been searching for something to eat for quite a long, long, time.)" The shark told him.

"(What does that have to do with our friend?)" He asked.

"(Well, as you know Pokemon like us have strong liking towards meaty beings, that human has enough meat in him for a hibernating Pokemon to survive even the winter. I must have him for my stomach!)" The shark shouted in anger. "(If you're smart, you'll leave him here with me. If you're foolish, then you'll be a part of my lunch.)" He threatened him.

Frogadier looked back at Riolu and saw him trying to bring Ash to the surface but was having difficulties, he knew he only had so much time left, he needed to get rid of this savage as quick as he can. "(Sorry, but our trainer is off the menu.)" He explained as the Pokemon's eyes shrink showing anger.

"(THEN YOU SHALL PERSISH!)" He yelled as he burst forward about to use Night Slash.

Frogadier then used double team, creating copies of himself and letting the shark hit one that disappeared. He looked around in confusion trying to find the real one, looking for whatever made it stand out from the rest. Course because of his small IQ, he couldn't find even a brick if it was right in front of him. He used Rage in pure anger and went after all the clones he could find, but when he defeated the last one the was no sign of the real one.

"(Where'd you go!? Come out and fight me coward!)" He yelled out… nothing. "(You can't hide forever! I know you're still here!)" He shouted in anger.

Almost like a sonic jet, Frogadier rammed into the Pokemon with Quick Attack, not caring that he got his arm scraped from the creature's skin. The shark went to go use Bite, but only for the frog to disappear showing it was another fake. He then got a Quick Attack to the head and was sent flying back.

Frogadier took the chance to help Riolu get their trainer out of the water, unfortunately the Pokemon wasn't finished with him yet. As soon as the two surfaced and got Ash out of the water, the boy was still unconscious, Riolu had his hat, and as soon as they saw a beach straight ahead they swam for their lives. But then Frogadier got pulled back under the water by that same Pokemon using Bite.

He kicked it in the face trying to make him at least loosen, but with little to no luck. "(Let go!)" He shouted at him.

"(Never! If I can't have that human for my lunch, you'll have to do!)" The shark shouted back.

He pulled him deeper and deeper into the ocean, not caring whether it was getting harder to move or not. The frog Pokemon finally managed to free himself and tried swimming back up, but was quickly hit with an Aqua Jet, again, again, and again. Frogadier was growing weaker but he didn't care, as long as his trainer was okay he could care less about his injuries.

A bit of blood leaked out of his arm and as soon as the other Pokemon sniffed it in, his iris' filled his eyes. This is a known fact that when a shark smells blood, they go completely mindless and are like wild animals at this point. He or 'it' now rushed at him with hunger and kill in its eyes, it tried to bite him without using the move and went at him without using Aqua Jet at all.

This was an advantage to Frogadier because now he could be spared of the shark's smart remarks, which made it easier for some reason. '(Tch, thick headed Sharpedo.)' He thought to himself. (Now we know his name). He dodged a bite from the Pokemon and used Tackle to shoulder tackle him, he wasn't finished though.

The Sharpedo went for another attack missing again and being Tackled again, but that didn't stop it as it managed to bite his arm making him cry out in pain. It then proceeded to drag him back down, but not before it was headbutted by something and sent below. Frogadier got a glance at his savior, a Tentacool. It looked at him and nodded showing it was on his side.

He looked down at the Sharpedo recover from the attack and look more enraged than ever, but the Tentacool had something to deal with it, a move called Super Sonic. The Shark then became confused and looked around for its opponent/prey, but couldn't seem to find him.

"(I can take him off your hands if you wish.)" The tentacle creature offered.

"(What? No, I can't let someone like you take on my battles.)" Frogadier insisted.

"(I insist. Besides, you look like you could use some berries.)" Tentacool argued back.

"(But…)" The frog was about to say.

"(Just go! Save your trainer!)" The little octopus interrupted. Frogadier held his tongue and looked outward to where it seemed Riolu was coming down to help him, he then looked back at the Pokemon and had a look of worry in his eyes.

"(I hope we meet again, friend.)" He told him as he left with without him.

As Tentacool watched him swim farther away he muttered to himself… "(I hope so too… friend.)" He said as he watched the shark looked around still confused as to where his target was and thought to himself… '(I've got some work to do.)'

(Later on)

Ash began coughing and opening his eyes, his vison was still blurry and he could barely make out the shape of the figure in front of him. He closed his eyes again and grunted before opening them again. His vison became more clear and he saw Riolu in front of him looking worried but smiled when his trainer began to wake up.

"Ri…o…lu…" He mumbled weakly.

"Rio!" The Pokemon said as he lightly hugged his head while putting his cap back on.

"*Chuckle*, good to see you too buddy." He said returning the hug the best he could.

"Frogadier." A new voice said to him. He turned around to see what made that noise and found a new Pokemon that looked like Froakie, with bruises and cuts all around him as if he was in a big fight.

"W-what?" He said astonished after seeing this new Pokemon in front of him. His Pokedex then fell out of his pocket and automatically started, catching the trainer's attention.

" _Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokemon and the evolved form of Froakie. Frogadier can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet away. Its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a minute's time."_ It stated showing states and a 3D render of the Pokemon.

This surprised the boy even more, Froakie; another one of his Pokemon has evolved. This was so unexpected that his own Pokemon evolved on his own without needing his trainer to tell him what to do, this brought a smile to his face and lightly hugged his Pokemon carefully avoiding the injured parts of his body.

"Thank you, and congratulations Froa-I mean, Frogadier." He said to him as the Pokemon returned the hug. They separated and looked around, they had no clue where they were, and their friends were out of sight. "Where are we?" He asked. It looked like they were on some sort of beach, although nothing Ash has seen before.

He got up then began calling for his friends, they had to at least be close by. Unfortunately, no one answered, which worried the trainer because he hoped that they got out okay. He had been traveling with Brock and Misty from the very beginning of his journey, and Lillie only joined so he felt even more guilty for getting her in all wrapped up in this.

He was about to consider looking for them soaked or not, but he before he took a step he remembered Frogadier was injured. He had to at least treat him before he went looking for the others. "Stay right there Frogadier, let me help." He said as he took out his backpack and looked for a potion or anything that could help, sadly all he could find was a waterlocked cellphone and soaked clothes.

"Huh, I don't remember packing a phone with me." He stated. It must have been his mother's doing in case he ever needed to call when he couldn't use the phone at the Centers. It wouldn't do much good now, it was filled to the brim with water and was completely unusable at this point. "Come on, why don't I come prepared?" He mentally scolded himself for not bringing at least a first-aid kit.

He looked around again and found something in the distance; a small city. This should help him since there were Pokemon Centers there and for all he knew his friends had to be there, he felt happy inside knowing this, after all this is like a miracle, right? "Okay, looks like we found our next destination. Don't worry Frogadier, the nurse there should help. For now, return." He said as he put him back into his Pokeball. Riolu jumped onto his shoulder and they began making their way to the city, hoping to find his friends, some shelter and possibly find and fight a Gym Leader.

After thirty minutes of walking, Ash's legs were tired but he managed to keep himself and steady even after bumping into a sign. 'Welcome to Celadon City!' it read. This brought a smile to the boy's face knowing that they finally made it, and he could finally help Frogadier once and for all.

"Well, well, still getting into trouble I see." A familiar voice said as he looked around the sign to see an old rival walking from the gate.

"Damian?" He said as he watched him walk to him with a Graveler by his side.

"The one and only." He said as he stopped in front of him. "It has been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, about a week. What're you doing here?" He asked the blue haired boy.

"What do you think? I came here to get my Gym Badge." He said as he went into his vest and pulled out the badge he got. "The Rainbow Badge." He said showing it off.

"Whoa, so they do have a Gym here after all." Ash said with glee.

"Yeah, any who. What happened to you, and where are the two siblings of yours?" Damian asked, seeing as he was alone with Riolu.

"We got separated, I have no clue where they are. And we're not related, we don't even look anything alike." He told him.

"Well, I've seen many people who're brothers and sisters and they look nothing alike at all. Still bummer you lost'em." The blue haired boy explained.

"We can still find each other we shouldn't be far from them anyway." The smaller boy assured him.

"Well, good luck. Also, you should probably stop getting your clothes torn up all the time." Damian pointed out as him and his Pokemon left to the next city.

"Huh?" Ash said he looked down to again, see his clothes ripped up. "Aw man, this is only my second pair." He groaned as he just made his way into Celadon in order to get to the Pokemon Center, hoping to change his clothes, get his Pokemon checked, and hopefully find his lost friends.

Of course, not noticing a light brown flying Pokemon with green in some spots following him. "Row." It said as it continued to follow him.

To be continued…

Yeah, I decided to make Damian a good character because I like his design and he would make a great rival. I'm no longer focusing rewriting the Pokemon episodes anymore, from now on I'm gonna try making the story from scratch which is going to be hard. There will be side adventures in these stories, but I can't guarantee that they'll be about Ash. If you want to see more characters like Calem, Moon, or others in this story, leave your idea for a chapter down below. If there are any spelling errors, I'm lazy.


	19. Galactic Rockets

Two chapters in one day, yep that's the long and short of it. This is just a little something that I thought would go great with the story, this fanfic started out normal but now, things are gonna get big.

Location: Celadon City underground hideout

It was very busy down below the city, grunts were keeping an eye out in case of any intruders that might come in at any time. Others were working out plans and strategies to capture any Pokemon they'd need to fight the authorities. But there weren't Team Rocket grunts and members no, these members that are in the facility had different uniforms. Where they would have Rs, in the place of those were instead Gs. Meanwhile, in the boss's office, something else was being taken place.

"Anything to update?" The boss asked through video phone.

" _We still have yet to get a response from Guzma and Team Skull about joining."_ The man he was talking to responded. _"And I'm getting very impatient with him."_ He then said darkly.

"I don't see the point in having him be a part in this, we've already got Team Flare working with us. Plus, with Team Plasma on our side, we should have enough…" The blue haired man was about to say until he was cut off.

" _And I suppose you've forgotten about what I said when you agreed on this deal, Cyrus! It's true that we have an immense amount of power and that we might be able to control an entire Region as of now, but if we strike too soon Team Rainbow Rocket will have already become the number one target for trainers from other Regions to come and team up against."_ He said in a threating voice which brought the man to flinch.

"I… apologies. It's just irritating to know that we have all this power and yet to use it." Cyrus responded to the man.

" _I understand how you feel, Cyrus. You had a chance to have your own world out there and it was taken away from you when that little brat showed up, however that won't be the case this time."_ The man explained through the call. _"Team Aqua and Magma are a tough case though. They're still… well, uneasy on the idea of them working together. Though in time, I'm sure they'll come to an agreement."_ He continued explaining. _"How's your squad doing over at Celadon?"_ He asked him.

"We still have yet to be in control of communication all across Kanto. But we're making progress." The blue haired man stated.

" _Excellent to hear, Lysander still has yet to catch Z1 and Z2. Within time they'll have no choice but to bow down to us at all costs."_ The man stated again.

"And what about Team Skull? What will you do if Guzma decides not to take place in Team Rainbow Rocket?" The blue haired man continued to question the man.

" _If Guzma isn't willing to join, then it's none of our concern. We'll have to make do without him… Silver should be somewhere around Johto, and the other half of Team Rocket is making sure he stays there away from us."_ He stated while still in a serious tone.

"I still believe they should be careful around him, if he's your son then there's no doubt he's tough." Cyrus explained to the man he was talking to.

" _He won't be a bother, I'm sure of it. Contact me again if you have something you wish to say."_ He said as the phone call ended.

Cyrus sat at his chair and sighed, he couldn't believe that he was once an all-powerful leader with the powers of space and time in his hands and now here he is working for someone that's no doubt got more power than he does. He knew he wasn't the only one who was once strong and lost everything but, there was nothing that could make him forget that day.

"Sir, we're making progress. Slowly but surely, we should have control over Celadon's communication. Your orders?" A purple haired woman walked in though door.

"… Keep up what you're doing, and make sure to keep your eyes on the cameras around the Prize Corner for anything suspicious." He told her as she saluted and left. 'I've learned from my past mistakes and do not intend to make anymore now, and the next time I see you Lucas, I'll be prepared.' He thought as he remembered the ten-year-old boy that ruined everything for him.

(Team R's HQ)

The boss sat in his chair as he was just done making a phone call, a certain person. He sat back and groaned as he was just reminded of someone who he oh so hated. 'Ketch'em.'

That word echoed through his mind angering him. He wanted to forget about that name so badly, but nothing would allow him to do so. He was once a carefree young Pokemon trainer, training hard to become the very best like no one ever was. He seemed powerful and unstoppable, having a two-month winning streak that could've continued…

That was until one boy showed up. That boy challenged him to a battle and when they fought, he lost. His winning streak came to an end that day and the boy took his title as a strong trainer, which he was ticked off by. There was one thing that was burned into his mind and that was that the boy's last name was, Ketch'em.

They became rivals and as time went on, he kept losing and losing battles no matter how much he trained his Pokemon. With each loss, the boy would scold him; telling him that he needs to treat his Pokemon with the respect they deserve, which annoyed him to be lectured by that boy. He vowed to one day take revenge for what he did to him, that he will take revenge on the entire universe for taking away what was his. And he will do whatever it takes…

Yep, if you played Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, you know what Team Rainbow Rocket is and should be hyped for the rest of the chapters of this series.


	20. Hiatus

Yeah I'm sorry guys, this one has to do so as well. I don't have motivation to continue this, but I'm not gonna discontinue it. It was my first story I ever wrote on and it's not coming to a close, not now.

It's gonna be like this for a while, but I will do whatever I can to finish this fanfiction. But I just don't have the motive. What's the point of doing a fanfiction that isn't a crossover when the ones you wrote that are crossovers are so much more exciting?

Until I can figure something out for this, it's on hiatus. Sorry guys, but I have to get motivation back.


	21. Rewrite

**H-hey, how are you all doing?... Not good? Me nether. Look guys, this series had a good run but now it's time to try something new. N-no I'm not discontinuing this story, I'm simply rebooting it. Starting from the beginning. For starters we could use a better name for the series and second, I could try something new. Instead of being a rewrite of the original, I'm gonna start it from scratch.**

 **Any requests for how it should start this time? I'm open. For now, this series is do for a reboot and to be honest, I lost motivation for this version of it. So, we're starting over completely. The pairing for the story is gonna be AshxSerena and it'll still be rated K. I know some of you aren't into Amourshipping, but I like Serena and I'm not gonna be using the anime version but the game version.**

 **The trio will be the same with the exception of Serena, and it's gonna have Pikachu in this one this time. However, he may not be Ash's starter, he'll still be in this story. And for Ash's starter, should it still be Riolu or do you want it to be a different starter? Riolu, Charmander, Treeko, Gible, or Froakie or any other Pokémon?**

 **I'll leave that to you guys, if you still want it to be Riolu, let me know. If you want it to be one of the other Pokémon, I'll gladly do so. The Pokémon that's the most requested will be Ash's partner. Again, Pikachu will be in this series even though he's not Ash's starter so, if there's any other Pokémon you want Ash to get then let me know.**

 **Again, I'm not discontinuing this series, and if you have a better idea for a title, then let me know. Until then, stay tuned everyone.**


End file.
